A New Life
by Dragon king fafnir
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story called "Of knights and Devils" if you have not read that, I suggest you do. (now on Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**POV-DEVEN Quick A/N his forms are different I will explain them quickly now, they are all from Raid shadow legends. (It's a good game, Fight me)**

**His Lawbringer looks like Oathbound**

**His warden looks like the Crusader.**

**His Black Prior looks like Vigilante**

**His Conqueror is Lightsword**

**His balance breaker looks like Lord Champfort.**

Deven awoke lying under a tree, the last thing he remembers is falling through a portal in his Lawbringer form.

He stood up and looked himself over.

He was very different.

He looked over himself, then his other forms. He liked it very much.

"IYYAHH!"

He heard a scream coming from the forest and sprang into a sprint.

He arrived to see a girl in light armor being attacked by what looked like bandits.

"Stop!" Deven yelled.

The three bandits looked to see the silver and blue knight with a _large_ weapon.

"You will not harm this girl further"

The bandits rushed him and he fought all three of them off.

"Are you ok ma'am?" He helped her up.

"Y-yes thank you. Are you from the guild?"

He had to make up a story.

"No, I am just a traveler. Looking for a place to stay."

She brightened up.

"You can come to Carne Village!"

She pulled him along with surprising strength. Another change was that he was taller then he was before. This girl came up to his chest plate

They walked side by side down the path until they saw a village, but something was wrong. There was smoke and lots of armored knights. They rushed down the path and Deven told the woman to stay behind him.

"Stop!" He yelled.

All the knights who were ransacking, pillaging, and killing villagers stopped and turned to the new arrival.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I am the one who brings the law to places that lack it."

"Hah, bold talk. Boys, kill him."

Three knights approached the tall figure.

Deven swung and decapitated one, kept the flow and stabbed the other through the heart with his spike and landed a blow to the last one.

He yanked the ax out, the soldier fell to his hands and knees. Deven planted a boot on his back and stabbed him with his spike.

"Anyone else?"

He gestured to the girl to follow him. They walked to the center of the large group of knights. The girl returned to safety.

"Hear me! Any of you who wish to harm these people will answer to my pole-ax."

"Bastard!"

Several more knights charged and Deven begun to fight them off. Some of them stopped and stared in fear. "M-M-monster!" Deven turned around and saw a _large_ figure. It was a giant black undead skeleton knight with thick armor, a tower shield, and a jagged longsword.

It started to kill the knights around him, Deven shrugged and just continued. Together, they dispatched all of them.

The giant skeleton lumbered away and two other figures approached him. One of them was a tall man with ornate black, gold, and purple robes.

His shoulders held large bones with red balls holding them.

He wore a red mask and green metal gloves.

The other was a female in black and purple armor wielding a war ax.

"Greetings, I am Ainz Ool Goan. but you may call me Ainz. This is my partner Albedo."

"Greetings, I am Deven Barnes. I assume that the skeletal monster was yours?"

"That is correct. Tell me, would you be willing to join me?"

"In what exactly?"

"Me and my faction. I will give you details when we are in private."

"Agreed."

"Come with us, back to Nazarick."

He opened a portal, and they entered.

Deven beheld a grand hall, there were several banners and other figures, too many to count but the most prominent were by the throne at the end of the hall.

One of them was a giant blue insect creature made of ice, he had four arms and wielded a pole-ax. They both gave shallow nods to brothers in arms.

The next was a girl in a dark purple and red dress, she was pale and had two cute little fangs as well as red eyes.

The next was a man(?) in an orange suit. He had sharp teeth and pointed ears, he wore a pair of glasses and had a tail.

The last were two dark elf twins, they both had heterochromia and seemed to be crossdressing. One was a mage, and the other was a maele he guessed.

"Welcome to Nazarick, This is Demiurge" he pointed to the one in the orange suit.

"This is Cocytus" he pointed to his brother in arms.

"This is Shalltear Bloodfallen." he pointed to the girl in the dress.

These are Aura and Mare" he gestured to the twins.

"Everyone, this is our new addition. His name shall be, Osirus Prime"

They all gave their welcomes.

Osirus was left with his new master alone.

"Well, Osirus, what are your powers?"

"I have the ability to access 5 different forms and weapons."

"Show me."

He tried a new ability and managed to stay in his Oathbound form and create three clones.

His Crusader, Vigilante, and Judicator forms were now visible together.

The Crusader spoke. "I am a crusader of the sacred order.

The Vigilante spoke. "I am a Vigilante of the Banner lords.

The Judicator spoke. "I am a Judicator of the sacred order.

Osirus spoke. "And I am an Oathbound of the banner lords.

They all knelt. """"We pledge our services to you""""

"Good, you may stand"

The forms melded back into Osirus.

"I thought you said five?"

"This last one is the strongest."

He changed into Lord Champfort, he was twice Ainz's size. "**I am Lord Champfort, leader of the Banner lords, I pledge to you."**

"Good, you may revert now."

Osirus did so.

His name was now Osirus, and this would be the beginning of a new and better life

_**REDEMPTION**_


	2. a new world

Osirus was walking around the great tomb, he had no memories of anything. The only thing he remembers is the word 'Blackstone'. He was just walking around when he stumbled upon an arena.

The two dark elf twins were fighting off some training monsters.

He walked in and saw Aura.

"Oh, hello you are that new guy right?"

"Aye, I was just wandering around-"

Suddenly there was a large wave of power, it flooded the room.

His master called everyone and assigned him to go figure out what it was. No violence, just talking.

He became Oathbound and set off.

It was a long walk since he could not fly. He marched on, intent on finding the source of the magic outburst.

It felt so familiar, but he could not remember.

He arrived outside a large Japanese looking castle, but it looked like an in.

The sign read 'The Morning Star'

Oathbound entered and was surprised to see a girl with black cat ears sitting at what he believed to be a reception desk. She looked familiar like he knew her but did not at the same time. There was a large wolf sleeping next to it.

He walked up to the desk. "Nya~welcome to the Morning Star inn, how can I help you?"

"I am here because I sensed a large magic surge in this location. I was curious."

She seemed to recoil at the sound of his voice. 'No…..no it can't be him…...could it?'

"E-excuse me, sir, could you remove your helmet?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"C-can you tell me your name?"

He was silent for a second.

"My name is Osirus."

"My name is Kuroka"

He was suddenly struck with a strong headache. He placed his hand on his head and stumbled back a bit.

"A-are you ok!?"

"I...i am fine"

He walked out of the inn and went to some nearby trees.

'What was that?'

'Why did that happen?'

His headache got worse.

"Sir?"

He turned around and saw the cat and two others. One of them was an elf with blue hair, the other was a Japanese girl.

"Who are you?" the girl asked with a slight edge to her tone.

Osirus stood to his full height, he was at least a foot taller than them.

"My name is Osirus."

The Japanese girl also recoiled. 'Blackstone' she whispered out loud.

His headache spiked again and this time he fell unconscious.

"What did you do?" asked the elf with an annoyed tone.

"I feel it, but it's weak," said the Japanese girl "The sacred gear, Apollyon's Will"

"Is he…" asked Kuroka with a hint of hope in her voice.

"No" replied the elf "When I used the teleportation spell, I made sure that no one could follow us"

The Japanese girl sighed before turning to the elf "Let's get him in, we'll ask him questions when he's awake"

"Shouldn't we wait for Vali and Arthur?" asked the elf.

"We still have the chains of Tomas de Torquemada" replied the Japanese girl "If he tries to do something, I'll dislocate every bone of his body"

"I'll ask Le Fay to prepare a room on the top floor," said the elf before teleporting away.

"I'll…"

"You'll help me transporting him there" interrupted the Japanese girl.

After some time, Osirus awoke and found himself in a room, a traditional Japanese room.

"You're awake," said the Japanese girl, sitting with a rusty set of chains in her hands "Are you going to attack us, or trying to harm anyone here? Or are you going to fool us like the other one, leaving a never closing scar in a young girl's heart"

"I'm not here searching for trouble," said Osirus as he sat up "I felt a huge amount of magical energy and wanted to investigate it"

"Really?" asked the Japanese girl as she tightened her hold on the chains "Because if you're here to harm any of us…" she then heard cries and sighed "She can't stay asleep for more than 5 minutes" she then got up and left the room.

Osirus could hear some steps, and the elf entered. He must be the one with the huge amount of magical energy his master felt. He has to admit, it was impressive that he wasn't crushed by it now.

"I heard that you're here in peace" stated the elf with a hostile tone "Yet you have the tool of war"

"I'll only attack if you attack me first," said the knight "The only reason why I'm here, it because of your magical energy. It's a huge amount" 'it's not near Lord Ainz's magic, but still huge'

"Is that so?" said the elf as he walked to him "Yet I see a hint of lies in what you just said"

"Why would I be here if not for that?"

"Maybe to kill us as you failed to do last time since we escaped," said the elf with a hard tone "Both Akeno and Shirone were crying torrents because they left what they had precious behind" two white scaled wings appeared on his back "Now, after that, do you really believe that I'll trust a word o-"

"Enough," said the Japanese girl as she entered with a little girl with white hair in her arms "You let your emotions control you again"

"Sorry about that" apologized the elf before leaving.

"Don't hold it against him" said the girl "It's quite hard for him to believe that he will never visit his mother's grave again"

"I see…" replied Osirus, feeling a pang of unknown guilt "Well, no harm has been done"

"However, it doesn't mean that we trust you," she said with a harsh tone "You are free to come here as a customer, nothing more. And if you dare harm anyone of us… you won't like what's going to happen to you"

"You don't seem like bad people," said the knight "But you should know that there's always someone stronger than you" he then left the room.

After some time, she heard knocks on the window and went to see a monkey boy hanging from a branch of a tree.

"So, do you think that's him?" he asked.

"There are some chances, but I'm not sure" replied the girl "How about you, Bikou, did you feel anything coming from him?"

"A similar power, but not the same used by the one who caused us to flee here" answered Bikou.

"You're just happy that you still have the Gorgona Oak, aren't you?" asked the girl with an annoyed face.

"Yup" smirked Bikou.

"I'll get Hiromi something to eat, and hopefully, she'll sleep for at least ten minutes" sighed the Japanese girl before leaving.

Osirus walked down the hall. 'They spoke as if they knew who I was. I have never seen them before now.'

He saw the cat girl from before.

"Excuse me"

She turned to look at him.

"Yes"

"You all spoke as if I had done something horrible to you all. To my knowledge, I have never seen any of you."

"We thought you were someone else. His name was Deven…."

"Oh no….." he fell to his armored knees.

"W-what's wrong?"

"When I first awoke here in this world, the only thing I could remember was the word, Blackstone. And the name Deven Barnes."

"W-what…"

"I was given a new name. Osirus. Any time I try to remember, I get a strong headache."

This was either very bad, or good. Kuroka needed to tell Kumiko that this was indeed Deven.


	3. the start of redemption

Deven had left the inn and returned to his master. Kneeling in front of the throne, He told all of the details.

"That is quite intriguing…..we must capture this elf boy. He will make good study material for Demiurge."

'I can't let that happen'

"Master, please, let me take on this noble task."

"Hmm…..yes, you may. You may take all the time you need, he is well protected. Also, bring the cat girl."

"Aye, it will be done."

Osirus left the chamber to think.

'I have to tell them, I don't know why but something in me won't allow me to harm them.'

"Ah, Osirus, I was looking for you"

He turned to see Cocytus. He was equal in height to the ice creature.

"I would like to spar with you, if you are willing."

Osirus nodded. "Always"

~0-0~

The two stood in the arena, pole-axes ready. The other floor guardians watched on.

Aura stood between them.

"Ready?"

The two combatants nodded.

"Fight!"

Aura teleported to the stands.

Osirus charged, the strike was blocked.

They clashed further, neither of them gaining or giving ground.

Osirus activated an ability. **[Subjugate]** His voice echoed and his weapon started to glow. He unleashed three powerful strikes, they were blocked but Cocytus grunted at the force.

He used his Ice to make a shield. Osirus was waiting for that.

**[Shatter]**

When his axe made contact with the shield, it shattered and Cocytus stumbled back. He shoved the ice giant while he stumbled.

He fell to the ground, Osirus held his spear tip at his neck.

"I yield"

Osirus helped him up.

"Good job Osirus"

Lord Ainz was watching too.

"Thank you lord Ainz, that means a lot coming from you"

"I forgot to mention, I have a companion. A beast that I control."

"Realy? Show us then!" he said joyously.

**[summon: Greater lizard man. Fu-Shan]**

A large portal opened and out lumbered a large lizard creature. ((Fu-Shan from Raid)) It was taller then Cocytus by a few feet. It released a loud roar to show dominance.

"This is Fu-Shan" Osirus said calmly. "Stand down, they are not food." It crouched down and Osirus began to _pet_ it.

Lord Ainz stood there with his jaw hanging open. His dot red eyes were missing.

"Lord Ainz?"

He glew green for a second and regained his composure.

~0-0~

Osirus was at the Guild house, he had just registered.

He heard a ruckus outside. He walked out and saw some guys surrounding a woman with golden hair and a white and green dress.

"Hey, how about you follow us, we can show you a good time."

"That won't be happening".

"Hey, back off tincan, before we make you."

Osirus released his aura. They were suddenly horrified.

"O-ok man don't hurt us" they ran off.

"Are you ok miss?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Do you need help with anything?"

"I was here looking for a place to stay."

"There is a small inn I know of, it's in Carne village. I can take you there."

"W-well I don't have any money, I was also here to find a job.

"Well that wont do."

He grabbed her hand and placed five gold coins on her palm.

"*gasp* No, I can't take these" He closed her hand around the five coins. "You can, and you will."

"Uhm….if its not too much trouble, can I stay with you? We can be partners."

Lord Ainz had ordered him to blend in so he purchased a small house with two rooms.

"I can take you in, but are you sure you wish to stay with me?"

"Yes, you are a nice guy."

They walked away, unknown to them, someone from his unknown past had seen it all, and decided to follow them.

~0-0~

He took her to the house he bought in carne village and gave her a room. He then went to his and took off his armor for the first time since he got here

He had an average strong build with abnormally tall height. His hair was white, and he had glowing orange eyes. They had an actual soft glow to them.

He walked back out and saw her sitting on a couch, she was staring at him now, her eyes filled with curiosity at his features. He ignored it for now.

"It has occured to me that we never introduced ourselves."

"Oh, i'm so sorry, My name is Sofya Obertas"

"I am Osirus Prime."

She stood up and got closer than necessary to him.

"Thank you for taking me in, I can't wait to get to know you" she had such innocence in her eyes, but she had a body that could drive any man insane.

He took a step back and coughed into his hand.

"Well, you may stay as long as you like, it's getting late so we should probably go to sleep."

"goodnight Osirus"

"good night"

~0-0~

he was standing in a black void. "where am I?"

"_Hello Deven"_

"how do you know that name? Where are you?"

A female in silver armor with blue glowing eyes appeared out of black smoke.

"I, am Dragarth"


	4. The guild

The Morning Star Inn has a good reputation; firstly, the inn is placed near the road and doesn't get attacked by monsters, which means that it's a bit safe for anyone to rest there. The prices are on everyone's reach and there's no difference between the ranks of the adventurers. There's an unknown shrine nearby, one of the most loved places around since there's a gorgeous priestess there. And there's two cute female workers that attract sometimes the less desired customers… and that is their current problem. Many nobles try to get them to themselves, they even send mercenaries to kidnap them… but they never return.

"What an unbearable sun" groaned a rather large physical build man in his late twenties "Marquis Boullope! Is there no place to find refuge around here? This heat is too much for me!"

"I heard that there's a new inn settled nearby, Prince Barbro" replied the marquis "I've heard that this place is cheap, even if they have a good service quality"

"Tch, is that all?" said the prince with a disgusted tone "But it's better than nothing"

When the two wealthy men arrived, they were greeted by a sigh that froze the prince as his mouth was widely opened.

"Nya~ welcome to the Morning Star Inn, how can I help you?" said Kuroka with a welcoming smile.

After composing himself, the prince cleared his throat before saying "I am Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself, the first prince of the Re-Estize Kingdom"

"Nya~ is there something you might need my lord?" asked Kurooka with a gracious bow.

"The prince would like a room to rest" demanded the marquis "As well as something to eat and to drink"

"Of course sir" said Kuroka and mentioned them to follow her.

"Kuroka" called the blue haired elf as he approached the cat girl "Do we still have eggs in the storage area?"

"I'm afraid that we don't have enough" sighed Kuroka.

"This is going to be a problem" groaned the elf "I should add it to the list next time Arthur and Vali deliver the potions to Lizzie Bareare"

"Where did it go anyways?" wondered Kuroka before sighing "We need to be more careful when using it" the elf just nodded before leaving. The cat girl turned to the two customers and said" Sorry about that" she then guided them to a room.

In the capital city of E-Rantel, there was the adventurer guild. A place that groups many adventurers and gives jobs or requests for them to do. The Guild examines whether or not the request is legal, and how difficult it will be. Afterward, the guild classifies the request within the rank system, giving it an appropriate one and releases information about the quest to the public. Such requests would be listed on the guild board as specific missions for different ranked adventurers to accept. Also, if a client nominates a certain adventurer, the guild will liaise between the client and the adventurer.

"I feel like I won't be able to do anything for a year" groaned a black haired girl with green armor as she put her head on the table next to a Bo staff.

"You shouldn't be like that Li" said a white haired girl with cat ears and a tail, sitting next to a Naginata "We are Mythril adventurers, we should be better than that"

"Ya 'eard te cat" said an orange haired girl with an Irish accent, as she was sitting next to a crimson spear "B' te way, was dat bloody bastard here?"

"Maybe" said the white haired cat girl.

"You know, Shirone, you shouldn't follow anyone just because you think that's him" said the black haired girl.

As the white haired cat girl was about to reply, a black armored warrior entered the halls of the guild, followed by a knight and a black haired girl.

**POV-Osirus**

The Oathbound Osirus followed his master into the adventurers guild he had informed him of. They were joined by Narberal.

Osirus was already registered as an Adamantite because of the dragon's horn he had brought after finding one.

Lord Ai- uh 'Momon' was forced to start as a Copper plate.

Osirus locked eyes with a white haired girl. She looked familiar.

Someone tried to trip Momon as he walked. Osirus had almost removed his head if his blade had not been halted by Momon.

"We are not here to start trouble"

"Apologies, Lord Momon"

Osirus took one last look at the corner where the girl was, there were others with her. They all looked familiar, his head began to hurt. They were just lowly beings, not worth his time.

He had told his master about his missing memories, not even his great power could fix the problem.

They were stopped by a girl who accused them of breaking her potion. Momon gave the insect a priceless potion. Narberal shared his annoyance.

They walked out of the guild house. They were offered a place in a party of copper plates, they accepted only to up their status.

They took the job of transporting a boy, Nfirea, to Carne village.

The girl he saw before asked to join, along with her friends.

"The more the merrier." said the boy.

~0x0~

Together they all walked alongside the horse drawn cart. The girl and her party were all taking glances at him, it was getting annoying.

"Is there something so interesting about me that all of you stare?"

They all looked away.

'Insects' he thought to himself.

He walked faster and caught up to Narberal, they walked together in comfortable silence.

Later, they stopped to camp. All of them eating, except for Momon and Osirus. They both refused to remove their helmets.

Osirus patrolled the small circle they formed, Momon and Narberal sat on a hill, neither of them needing sleep.

When morning came, they continued. They crested the hill to see a large wooden wall constructed around the village.

They arrived to find Goblins at the gate. Momon and Osirus readied their weapons.

"Woah woah, hold on! We don't want any trouble, especially from the two giants in the plate armor.

While they rested in the city, Osirus decided to visit Sofya.

"What happened here?"

"After the village chief blew the horn the weird wizard guy gave her,-" Osirus's brow twitched under his helm after that comment. "A bunch of goblins came out and started to help train the villagers."

Osirus felt his master calling him.

"I must go, I will return soon."

Osirus returned, he had decided to use one of his other forms. He returned and the group saw a knight in black armour with red cloth and cape. His helmet had two horns with a black orb between them. He had a black and silver serrated longsword.

"It is still me, I can change forms. I am now a Crusader.

The group decided to accept the change. The group of girls glanced at him more now.

He walked over to the group of girls and planted his sword before him with both hands on the hilt. he towered over them slightly "I really must know why you all stare, it's quite flattering but please, enlighten me."

The girls looked between themselves. They decided to give him an answer.


	5. Problems

"Ye want answers…" said the girl with the Irish accent with a hostile tone "Why don't ye spill how ye found us ya bloody bastard"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Osirus with confusion.

"Destroying our lives wasn't enough for you?" asked the white haired girl with both sadness and anger "I trusted you, I looked up to you… I even loved you. But… but you decided to abandon me!"

Narberal was about to intervene, but she was stopped by Momon "I'm interested to see how good they are"

"C-Can't we talk this out?" asked Peter nervously "I mean… we're on the same party, we should be friends"

"If ye think 'hat he's yer 'Friend' 'hen ye're naïve" said the Irish sounding girl "He was 'lso considered a 'Friend' by us, but he betrayed us"

"He's only but a heartless monster" added the white haired girl.

The bloodlust emanating from them was very visible by the spectators.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what are talking about, but It seems like you want to fight" chuckled Osirus "do you really think that you stand a chance against me"

Without warning, the black haired girl rushed toward Osirus and tried to hit him with her Bo staff to the side of his helm, but he blocked it before pushing her away. This time, Osirus swung his sword horizontally, but the girl used the bracers on her forearms to deflect the swing and used the opening to hit the knight to side of his helm, stumbling him a little before back flipping a couple of times.

'Annoying insects…' thought Osirus before extending his arm 'I'll test _him_ on them'

**[Summon: Greater lizard man. Fu-Shan]**

And the large reptilian creature appeared. But the black haired girl couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Momon with confusion.

"It's just… it's just…" she tried to reply, but she couldn't stop laughing.

"Take yer time lassy" sighed the orange haired one.

"The name… it means Vice Mountain in Chinese!" and she laughed more.

There were some chuckles and the Irish one was rolling on herself after hearing it.

"It appears you don't realize the danger you are in. crush them" Osirus said as the summoned monster was rushing to crush the black haired girl.

***Gae Bolg***

In a fraction of a second, the red spear pierced the monster's heart and it began to melt away.

"Let's go lassie" growled the Irish girl as she was holding her hand forward summoning the spear back.

"Ok" said the black haired girl before following her companion.

"We're going back to the inn?" asked the white haired one.

"Aye" nodded the Irish girl.

'The inn?' wondered Osirus as he saw them leaving 'Are they going to go there?'

"Stop, Osirus." He obeyed. "They have weapons we don't understand."

"I know where they are going"

"They might kill you."

"I need answers, they said I had betrayed them, I have never met them before."

"You can't go until we know what they can do. That spear was very powerful. It killed a seventh tear monster."

"Fu-shan is not dead, when he takes too much damage, he melts." Osirus snapped his fingers. The lizard beast reformed, standing behind its master.

"W-well then"

"They don't know all of my forms, I can use one as a disguise."

The silver party watched with deadpan as the Adamantite plate obeyed a copper plate while having a casual conversation.

"I will send someone with you. They know Narberal, so I will send Sebas with you."

"Thank you"

~0-0~

"Tell me Sebas, if you had lost your memories, and people that look familiar tell you that you are a monster…...what would you do?"

"Well…...I would try to figure out what I did, then try to make amends."

"Exactly…...whatever I did…...I will find out, and I will fix it.

_This I swear"_

Osirus and Sebas stood outside the large inn. He was in his Vigilante form.

"Are you ready?"

Osirus looked at him, then back to the building.

"Not exactly"


	6. Trust issues

On the top floor of the inn, that was the floor reserved for the staff of the inn only, but also to other persons.

"Is that so?" asked the Japanese girl, with Hiromi sitting on her lap, as she was eating with eleven other people.

The first was a white-haired teen, the second was the elf, the third was a black-haired girl with a traditional Miko's clothing, the forth was a black-haired girl with a gothic dress, the fifth was Bikou, the sixth was Kuroka, the seventh was a young man with blond hair with a strand of hair across his face, a girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes and the three girls of the Adventurer's Guild.

"He acted like he did nothing," said Shirone "As if he didn't even know us"

"His cunning is augmenting by the day" commented the blond young man.

"He wasn't supposed to be here," said the white-haired teen "If he ever threatens us again… I'll kill him before seeing him gaining more power"

"You shouldn't act like that, Vali," said the Japanese girl "Don't forget that Hiromi can get your suicidal tendencies if you keep talking like that in front of her"

"By the way, Arthur," said Bikou before looking toward the blond young man "Who's the young cute maid in your room"

"None of your business" replied Arthur before munching on his lunch.

"You should stop-" the Japanese girl was about to scold him, but she stopped.

"Is something wrong, Kumiko?" asked Vali.

"The golem intercepted someone" sighed Kumiko before getting up, holding the little girl in her hands "I'll go see what's happening"

"I'll come with you," said Vali before following Kumiko as she was exiting the room.

Some minutes before, Osirus and Sebas were standing outside, but they both evaded a giant bronze hand.

"What's that?" asked Osirus.

"A golem" answered Sebas as he saw the stone creature standing between them and the inn.

"This won't be hard," said Osirus before seeing the golem stomping the earth, creating a wall that sealed the entrance.

"Golems have a nasty ability to regenerate any part of their body, we should be careful when fighting this one" warned Sebas.

As they were about to do something, they heard a feminine voice.

"Stand down" at that, the golem moved aside and the wall fell apart.

"The Blackstone…" said Vali with venom in his voice.

"What do you want… destructor?" asked Kumiko with the same amount of hatred.

"I just want to talk" answered Osirus.

"Like hell we'll believe that" growled Vali before covering himself in white armor with white wings.

"That's the truth," said Osirus "I just awoke with no memory and a feeling of guilt… I really need help"

"Who's that?" asked Kumiko while pointing at Sebas.

"I am Sebas Tian, head butler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick" said Sebas with a bow.

Both Vali and Kumiko and Vali looked between themselves before mentioning them to come in.

**POV-Osirus**

Osirus put away his weapons and kept his hands up, he sat on a wooden chair in front of a table. He was alone.

Sebas was called back by Lord Ainz.

"Speak" the Japanese girl spat.

"I awoke in this world three days ago. I was laying under a tree." Osirus told. "I had no memories of anything before that moment. The only thing I could remember was the word Blackstone, and the name Devin Barnes."

"How could we possibly believe you after what you did?"

"If he drinks this, he won't be able to lie for one hour."

The blue-haired elf held up a green potion. He placed it down on the table.

"How do I know this is not poisoned?"

"I wish it was" muttered the guy with silver hair.

He slowly reached for it. He reached up and removed his helmet.

They all had looks of surprise at his appearance.

"What? Am I that ugly?"

"Just drink it"

He did so, it had a sour but pleasant taste. He felt a tingle in his head.

"Now, what is your name?"

"My name is Osirus Prime"

"How did you get here?"

"I…..I...don't know"

"How do we know if he is lying?"

"He literally can't"

"Nor would I"

"Why are you here?"

"I am here because I want to make amends for whatever I did"

"Ha, we would never forgive you for what you did"

"I….I understand…..I deeply apologize anyway." he hung his head. "I swore on my life that I would make amends."

Suddenly there was a white blade held at his neck.

"Vali!" The girl yelled in surprise.

"Is that so?"

"If Killing me is what will make you all happy…..then I will not stop you."

The blade pressed a bit harder. Osirus stared at his executioner, unflinching.

Vali was conflicted. Here he was, the monster that caused all his suffering. The monster that ended the world.

Sitting before him, _willing_ to give his life because he wanted to make amends for something he supposedly doesn't even know he did.

Kuroka watched in sadness from the corner.

"He has been telling the truth"

They all looked to a small black-haired girl in a gothic dress in the corner.

"What?"

"He has not lied, I can tell. There is also a strong curse on him. One that alters memories." The ancient dragon spoke.

"Vali, don't do it."

The blade was removed from his neck.

The girl floated up to him, he stood up.

The girl stared into his confused eyes. She then placed a finger on his forehead. He was struck with strong pain, he fell to his knees and screamed in pain.

"What did you do?"

"I have purged the curse."

Memories flowed back into his head like a river. He then passed out from mental overload, falling forward. His armor burst into particles.

"Is he dead?"

"No, just unconscious"


	7. Awaken

Kuroka didn't know how to feel right now, she's happy to see him again, but she knows that it can cause a lot of tension between her and her sister since Shirone hates him with all her soul.

"Nee-sama" Kuroka turned and saw Shirone standing a few feet away from her "I hope that you won't abandon me again"

"Shirone, I…"

"Because this time, I'll be the one to end your life, not Lifain" she turned and left her alone.

Both Kumiko and Ophis were sitting around a cup of tea, and a cup of hot cocoa.

"He's weak" commented Ophis "That great power has been ripped from him"

"Can he recover it?" asked Kumiko.

"I don't think so" replied Ophis "And there's also a very particular signature on his soul"

"Who?"

"Buddha"

"Somehow, I don't feel like I should be surprised" sighed Kumiko.

In the meantime, Glarion put a crate full of potions in front of Vali and Arthur.

"Here's the merchandise of Lizzie Bareare" he told them "Also, bring eggs with you, we're out of them"

"Understood," said Arthur, ready to teleport there.

"Wait," said Shirone as she approached them with the two others "Can you take us with you?"

"We need to return to the guild" the one with black hair.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," said Arthur before creating a circle and teleporting them to the city.

"Thank you," said Shirone with a quick bow and left with the two others.

"Let's take these to the old woman," said Vali as he lifted the crate.

After some hours, the three girls were walking around the city until they met with copper rank adventurer Momon.

"It seems like we were destined to meet again," he said.

"What da ya want?" asked the Irish girl.

"First, introductions" he replied "I'm Momon, and this is Nabe"

"Te name's Lifain" said the Irish girl.

"Li Niang, a pleasure to meet you," said the black-haired one.

"Shirone" said the one with cat ears and a cat tail "You don't smell like a human"

"Oh. Is that so…" he was cautious.

"Is something wrong, my lord, there is?" asked a giant hamster.

"Nothing…" replied Momon as he decided to continue his way.

The next day, Osirus awoke and heard someone talking, he turned and saw the elf sitting and having a casual conversation with Demiurge.

"To think that I would meet my match in terms of intellect" mused the demon.

"I'm not that great" replied the elf "Besides, You seem like you have all that you need"

"But to think that I would meet someone capable of casting spells silently, Lord Ainz would really enjoy talking with you," said Demiurge.

"There's a lot to think of. Also, I had various masters and teachers to help me there" said the elf "And I should feel thankful that I have a ring that limits the amount of magical energy that I can expulse"

"I feel like things didn't go the way our lord wanted them to go" sighed Demiurge "Seems like one of the guardian's had betrayed Lord Ainz"

"What?!" asked Osirus out loud.

They looked to the now conscious knight.

"Who is it?"

"Shalltear"

"I will leave you two alone" the elf left.

"I can not believe that shalltear would betray, she should be executed for her insolence"

"Calm yourself Osirus, Lord Ainz has a plan"

"Of course he does, he is the supreme being. I never doubted him in the first place."

That's when the memories surfaced.

"Oh, no…."

"What's wrong?"

My memories, they are back"

Osirus stood up.

"I have done horrible things to them"

"That life is over, you are Osirus. Commander of the Knights of Nazarick"

"You are right, but I must apologize to them"

"I will be returning"

He walked out of the room.

'Dragarth?'

"_Yes, master?"_

'Do you think I am forgivable?'

"_If you show them that you are not that same person, you will get them to not hate you"_

'Good enough'

~0-0~

Osirus walked the halls, he ran into Kuroka.

"Kuroka!" He hugged the cat girl.

"Y-you remember me?"

"Yes, I got my memories back. I swear I will never let anything corrupt me again."

"You better not" He turned to the voice behind him.

"Kumiko, is that the child?"

"Yeah, stay away from her, or I will kill you myself."

"I promise that I will not harm any of you, My mind was corrupted by power. _Never Again"_

"You better keep that Black-" "I am no longer a Blackstone. I am Osirus"

Then he remembered someone else.

"Koneko…"

"She doesn't respond to that name anymore, It's Shirone now."

"She hates you as well."

"I….I must find her, I will show her I have changed."

"She went to the guild house. Be careful, she might kill you."

"If she wants me dead, then she can kill me," he said with steel resolve.

**POV-Shirone**

She had left the table and the two girls to follow a strange sent. Sh exited the Guild house and entered an alley.

There, she saw _him_.

"Shirone…."

She summoned her Naginata.

"What do you want?" she asked with anger.

"I want to make amends, I remember what I did. I never wanted to hurt you."

She growled.

"The power corrupted my mind. I swear that I will never let it again. I still care for you greatly"

"You will not get me as you did with my sister. Never again!" she charged with her weapon.

He didn't move.

She closed in.

He stayed still.

_*SHLING*_

Her eyes went wide with terror. Her blade pierced his stomach. She looked up into his eyes. They were hollow.

"W-why didn't you move?"

"I...ch-o-se n-ot….t-o" he said weakly. He fell to his knees, the blade still lodged deep in his body.

Tears filled her eyes, she didn't want to actually kill him! She thought he would move or fight back. "Why!?"

"I...w-on-t...hur-t….y-ou...anym-ore…." he coughed up blood. "Yo-u...sa-id..yo-u….w-an-ted...me….de-ad…...goo-d.. bye…..Shir-one"

His eyes lost whatever life they had, he fell back. The blade dislodged. He laid on the ground, bleeding fast.

"No!" she got up and ran into the Guild house.

"Woah, ye look like ye seen a ghost lass, what happened?"

"Come quick! There's no time!"

She ran back out, the girls followed.

Shirone led them to Osirus.

"Bloody hell, ya actually did it….. poor bastard. Ya ran 'im clean though"

"I thought he would have moved! He just stood there and let me stab him." she began to cry more.

"Hmm, I figured this would happen" They turned around and saw a man in an orange suit.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"I am Demiurge, I am a friend of his."

"Can you help him?"

"Yes, I will take him to a place where he can be healed"

He picked up his body. "Farewell," he teleported away.


	8. Bloodfallen

In E-Rantel, The guildmaster Pluton Ainzach, a mighty and majestic middle-aged man. His hair is well kept, his mustache is trimmed and smooth in the handlebar mustache style. His clothes are clean and primed for someone who had excellent pay as a former adventurer.

"First thing first, I'd like to thank you Mythril level adventurers for taking time from your busy schedule to meet with me" he said "Now, let's get down to business. Last night, seven adventurers were attacked, and five Iron class men were killed. A survivor claimed it was a vampire, she ambushed them in a forest outside of town. Here's what we know, the monster has white hair and a large mouth containing very sharp fangs"

In the room there were three adventurers, Momon and Lifain.

"Seems like a Dearg-due…" mumbled Lifain under her breath.

"If this thing is a vampire, we need to keep it from entering the city at all cost" added the guildmaster "Left uncheck it could turn the people of E-Rantel to slaves"

"Was this beast involved with the recent cemetery incident?" asked an orange haired adventurer.

"Well, I'm sure Mister Momon here would know the answer to that" said a blond haired one.

"Must be nice to get bumped into Mythril after one quest, huh?" asked rudely a black haired one.

"Don't be like that Igvarge" scolded the orange haired adventurer.

"We don't need useless c'mments from ya, lassy" said Lifain, making the other two adventurers snicker at her calling him 'Lassy'.

"Do you have a problem?" he asked with anger.

"Ye should sit back and let the lads taking care of things here, lass" replied Lifain with a stern look "The lad earned 'is place as Mythril, so don't ye come and act as ye're better"

After clearing his throat to get the attention of the adventurers, the guildmaster continued "After investigating the cemetery we know without a doubt that Zurrernorn followers were behind the attack there"

"Aye, I got to see te place m'self, 'nd there was weird runes 'n there" confirmed Lifain "Te kind of runes t' try t' summon 'n undead army"

"You mean the ones obsessed with the undead, then the vampire has to be involved with them" said the orange haired adventurer with a shocked expression on his face.

"Calm yerself, Bellote" chuckled Lifain "Ye can be sure o' that"

"Indeed" said the blond one as he nodded to her statement "But if I have to make a hypothesis, I would say that the vampire is a decoy"

"Let's just concentrate on finding the fiend" said Pluton Ainzach "She was last seen near some caves, I'll send out Lifain of the team Scáthach to find her, then we'll establish a plan"

"I'm positive that the creature is none affiliated with Zurrernorn" stated Momon.

"And how can you be so sure?" asked the guildmaster with a tone filled with suspicions toward what Momon said.

"Because that vampire is known as…" Momon began to speak out loud, but he mumbled the last part.

"What?" asked the guild master with confusion.

"Honyopenyoko" repeated Momon out loud.

"Is this Hony-pot…" the guildmaster stumbled in his words before saying "I'm take it that you are familiar with that monster"

"Indeed, I have quite a history with it, I've been tracking her for years" stated Momon "She's powerful, not any man can compete with her strength. But my team can take care of this nuisance for you with no problem"

"The hell you will!" said Igvarge with both anger and shock.

"Are you sure you can kill it?" asked the guildmaster.

"Definitely" answered Momon before placing a blue crystal on the table "Because I have this, there is 8th Tier magic within this crystal"

Lifain whistled and said "Ye sure got te right stuff ladd"

"Are you saying that you can sense it?" asked the guildmaster with a shocked expression.

"Aye, I can say dat 'ere's more 'an 'at" added Lifain with a smirk "I've 'een seein' 'nd livin' with a powerhouse"

"We can have it appraised later, but now, we are wasting valuable time" stated Momon.

"Your reward?" asked Pluton Ainzach.

"The details can be discussed later" answered Momon "But, I expect a promotion to Orichalcum. I don't really wish to prove myself each time"

"Very well" sighed the guildmaster.

"Also, I would like to have the team Scáthach as companions for this" added Momon "I saw how they fight, and I'm sure that they won't mind giving me a hand with it" he then turned to look at Lifain.

"As long as we get te respect of a warrior, I don't mind" said Lifain.

"I'm going too" said Igvarge as he got up.

"You'll just slow us down," said Momon.

"How dare you talk to me like that Newbie!" snapped Igvarge "We don't even know how strong that vampire really is!"

"Knock it off Igvarge"

"There's no need for such hostility"

"If you want to tag along, I won't stop you" said Momon "But don't blame me when you die" he then sent a glance at Lifain 'I need to talk with her'

**POV-Osirus**

The first thing he felt was a tingle. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Good, it worked"

"I...im alive?"

"Yes, your welcome"

He looked over to Demiurge.

"I was sure I was dead"

"You _were_ dead, I fixed that"

"Thank you"

"*grumble*...troublesome…..." was the only thing he heard.

~0-0~

He walked back to the guild house as Oathbound. When he entered, he saw his master talking with the girls at the table.

That's when Shirone locked eyes with him and she gasped. Everyone else turned to see him approach the table.

"Bloody hell, they actually brought ya back…'at be te second time ye escaped death"

"So it would seem"

"So lass, now 'at ye killed 'im, will ya forgive 'im?"

Shirone thought long and hard while she waited to see if he was alive.

He actually gave his life for her forgiveness, and would probably do it again if she asked.

"Y-yes, he let me kill him just for my forgiveness"

"And I would do it again too"

"Fer me? Ye be an ally at best"

"I will endeavor to change that"

"Well, now that Osirus is back, we should leave and find this vampire"

~0-0~

**[eques cervo]**

He entered his Stag knight armor.

Lord Ainz was distracting the group while he and Nabe looked for Shalltear. And boy did they find her.

Nabe looked in slight awe at the well-armored 'tank' of a knight in shining white armor that stood before her.

"Nabe, I want you to stay behind me. I refuse to lose any allies today."

"I-i understand" her cheeks dusted pink as a strange feeling welled up.

"If I fall…...run to lord Ainz. Ok?"

"H-hai"

"Good"

He advanced.

They were in a clearing. She was standing in her armour, he was in his, The Stag Knight was his second strongest form, his first strongest being Chamfort.

"Hear me, Bloodfallen. I don't wish to hurt you, but I will if I must"

No response.

"Shalltear?"

She was standing, hunched over in the clearing.

Osirus approached, amping his repulsion shield up to max.

He was directly in front of her. He raised his axe.

*CLANG*

"Be careful, Osirus, I might think you are actually trying to kill me."

They were in a blade lock.

"If it were my decision, then I would not be trying to attack you. But you have betrayed Nazerik, and for that, you must be punished.

They pushed each other back. Shalltear rushed and started to thrust her weapon, Osirus used his shield.

*clang*

*clang*

*clang*

*clang*

**[DETURBO]**

The shield flashed and Shalltear flew back. Osirus advanced.

**[caldariam flammis sanctorum]**

Once he got close, a white/golden fire erupted from his face-plate.

**[summon household]**

Dozens of shadow creatures appeared around her.

**[summon; knight revenant; Centurion]**

The same red armored undead soldier came out.

All summoned creatures met in the middle and began to fight.

Shalltear and Osirus fought in the air. He blocked and retaliated, she struck back harder each time.

Eventually, he was hit so hard he flew into the ground, a crater formed on impact.

"Osirus!" Nabe ran out to check on him.

"Nabe….go get…...lord Ainz…"

"Your hurt" he was in fact bleeding.

"Just go…..I can hold….."

She did as told.

He stood back up, barely. He stumbled forward.

"Are you sure you can go on? I would hate to kill such a handsome knight like you~"

"Was that…..a compliment….?"

"What do you think?"

"I think…...I hit my head…...a bit…..too hard"

"Are you going to stand down?"

He planted and locked his Tower shield in place.

"Let us see if you can get through my Shield"


	9. New arrivals

"So what do ye want t' talk about?" asked Lifain as she was with Li Niang and Shirone.

"As I can see, it seems like you have a non-human with you" said Momon while looking at the cat girl.

"Is there a problem with that?" asked Shirone as she frowned.

"Not at all" replied Momon "I just want to know your standing on non-human creatures"

"I don't think that there's a problem, right?" said Li Niang as she looked at Lifain.

"Aye" said the Irish girl "Human 'r non-human 's te same fer us. 's long 's it doesn't threaten us, we're fine"

"Really…" said Momon before making his armor disappearing and showing an undead figure with a dark robe "Are you still thinking the same thing?"

"So cool!" gleamed Li Niang as she was looking at him from every side "So edgy!"

"I knew that you weren't human" said Shirone "So, are you going to kill us?"

"I don't have a reason to do so" said Momon "Also, my real name is Ainz Ooal Gown, I use the name Momon when I'm in the guild hall"

"So, what do ye want with us?" asked Lifain.

"I'm really interested in all of you, you have unique capacities that I've never seen before" answered Ainz "I'll be happy to have you as allies"

"Ya need ta see dat with te boss" replied Lifain "Ophis doesn't like when s'meone leaves"

"And we also are a family" added Shirone "We would never abandon the group without a good reason"

"I guess that this Ophis is the strongest of your group" stated Ainz.

"Aye, Ophis's te 'nfinite dragon god" replied Lifain.

"Hoh, that's interesting to hear" said Ainz with an amused tone.

"Ya thinkin' of somethin' kinky?" asked Lifain with an annoyed tone.

"I'm not" replied the undead "I'm simply interested in meeting this Ophis person"

Lifain was about to see something when Nabe teleported in front of them.

"What's wrong lassy?" asked Lifain.

"O-Osirus is fighting Shalltear!" replied Nabe.

"This is bad…" mumbled Ainz.

"How far 're they?" asked Lifain.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Ainz.

"Gettin' te bastard some time t' 'scape" replied Lifain.

"In what direction are they?" asked Ainz.

"That way, Ainz-sama" answered Nabe.

"Ya bette' make him remember what I'm goin' t' do" smirked Lifain before crouching. She lowered herself in the lowest position possible before running three steps forward she then jumped back, in a high distance, as a red energy was being formed in the type of the spear.

*Gae Bolg*

The spear was launched leaving a red trail behind it.

"Get s'mone to rescue 'im" said Lifain.

In the woods, Osirus was having a hard time defending himself against the vampire, he continued to stand strong with his shield in front of him.

"Look at how pitiful you are," she said with a smile "It's hard for anyone to believe that you are a member of Nazarick"

"Why….do you….betray us?" said Osirus while panting, "I thought you….. are loyal to….. Lord Ainz…"

"I… well I…" she then stopped before mumbling something "That doesn't matter now, I'll-"

Her attention drifted to a projectile that was thrown at her.

[Negative Impact Shield]

A reddish-black wave of force extended forth from her body, blocking the object.

"What the-" before he could continue his thought Lord Ainz teleported to him with Nabe, Lifain, Li Niang and Shirone.

"Are you alright?" asked Ainz.

Osirus nodded to him, then the undead glanced at Shalltear and the spear. He couldn't believe his eyes as the red weapon was fighting against the Negative Impact Shield, not retreating, even more than that, it was gaining more momentum.

"W' need to move before now!" yelled Lifain as Ainz teleporting them away.

"I won't… get… ridiculed by a pathetic spear!" said Shalltear as she was barely trying to push the spear who was advancing slowly toward her "NEVER!" and the spear broke the Negative Impact Shield and made a huge explosion when reaching the vampire.

Elsewhere, Ainz and the other appeared a few miles away from Shalltear. Ainz turned to where she was and had his mouth wide open.

'What the hell is that spear!?' he thought before that a green light calmed him.

"We should take him somewhere where he can recuperate," said Shirone.

"Let's take 'im to te inn" suggested Lifain.

"I have a request," said Ainz as he turned to the others "Make sure that he stays there until I send someone to get him"

Lifain nodded before lifting her arm and the spear returned after two seconds "What're ye goin' t' do?" she asked.

"Repairing a mistake," said Ainz before teleporting away with Nabe.

Unknown to them, a certain group of adventurers died in that explosion.

POV-OSIRUS

Osirus was brought to a room to recover. His armor and shield were scratched and dented.

**[soothing light]** he cast.

A green swirl enveloped him. The damage was fully repaired.

He sat on the bed and sighed.

He would have died in that fight if not for Nabe.

The Stag Knight was the strongest form he had at that moment.

All of his forms were fueled by different aspects of his will.

The oathbound is fueled by his will to keep his word and his oaths.

The Crusader is fueled by his will to keep order.

The Stag Knight drew its strength from his will to defend others.

Lord Chamfort is fueled by his will to fight, which is why he couldn't use it against the vampire.

He respected her as a comrade, as an ally. Nothing more.

He would give his life for his comrades. He felt Demiurge's presence, along with the elf. He picked up his shield and ax before exiting the room.

"..so you see, with the right materials and power, you can use this to resurrect anyone within a certain time frame."

"Interesting, and it can be used multiple times?"

"Ahem"

They both looked to the knight.

"Demiurge, I assume Lord Ainz sent you here to get me?"

"That would be correct. I heard what happened, it is impressive that you held yourself against Shalltear for so long."

"Thank you, it is all thanks to Narberal that I still breathe."

They stepped through the portal.

"Why did you not use your strongest form?"

"I did not wish to harm Shalltear, or anyone, for that matter. Unless I must do it to protect the innocent or punish the wicked."

"I see…"

"Osirus?"

He turned to see Shalltear, she bowed to him. "I deeply apologize for almost killing you, my actions were not my own"

"I understand, you do not need to bow."

He then locked eyes with Narberal, who looked away.

He walked over to her. "You saved my life, I don't know If I can ever repay you."

"I-I was just doing my job"

"Please, tell me if there is anything I can do"

Before she could respond, he saw a magic circle appear. Out of it came Vali and his group, which included Shirone and the girls from the tavern, they looked around in awe at the decor.

"Welcome," the booming voice of his master rang out. "To Nazarick"

He walked over to them. "I guess I should thank you, for your kindness."

"Who are you?" Kumiko asked plainly

The white armor burst into particles. The group's eyes widened.

"...you really _have_ changed…" she said.

He looked over to Akeno, her eyes were wider. She had finally realized who he was.

"Hello, Akeno"

"Osirus, you can show them to the empty rooms, you may use them whenever you wish. We will talk the next day."

"Yes, Ainz-sama"

He looked to the newcomers.

"Follow me" they all Walked away except for a small black-haired girl.

"And who are you?" Ainz asked.

"I, am Ophis"

His jaw hit the floor and he was covered in green light.

'This little girl is a _God!?'_

They walked silently down the halls.

"So, would you and Vali like a room together with your new child?" he asked with little emotion.

"Y-yes, we would."

He stopped in front of a door. "This room has two beds, if you would like a cradle for the child, one can be made"

The two entered the room silently.

Osirus continued walking,

"Shirone"

"Yes?"

"Would you and the other two like a room together?"

"Yes"

He gestured to another door. "This room contains three beds."

They entered.

He showed the rest of them to other rooms. They are running an inn, so these rooms are only for visits or other reasons they may come here.

After he was done, he left to go find Cocytus.

He wanted another spar.

Every guardian was at their own level, he was about on par with the ice giant.

He dreaded the day Lady Albedo ever wished to challenge him.

Or even Lord Ainz himself.

Osirus shivered at the thought.


	10. Visitors

The next day, each one of the residents of Nazarick were having some sort of interaction with the visitors; Demiurge and the elf were on the seventh floor talking about scientific things.

The girls except Lifain were with Albedo and Aura outside of Nazarick talking about random things.

Vali and Arthur were in the library, and Lifain was sparing with Cocytus on the fifth floor.

"It seems like you have quite the band" chuckled Ainz.

"They are like children" replied Ophis "You need to keep an eye on them or they will cause problems"

"And how do you keep them in check?" asked Ainz with a curious tone.

"I punish those who causes problems" answered Ophis "With a good spanking"

Osirus who was standing there couldn't help but remember the time he got spanked by the infinite dragon god as he began to sweat.

"That's an original way for someone to make sure that your subordinates stay in line" laughed Ainz.

"And it's quite effective" added Ophis.

"To think that a god would try to use something so classic" said Ainz "But we're getting a bit away of the reason why I called you here"

"If you called us here, it would mean that you want something from us" stated Ophis.

"It's quite simple; I want your group to become a part of Nazarick" replied Ainz "You all have talent and I see the best way you can use that talent"

"We are not interested in fighting for our lives" sighed Ophis "The only reason we fled to this world is to have peace to ourselves"

"Are you saying that you aren't interested in knowing all the secrets of this world?" asked Ainz with a curious tone.

"It will cause more problem than solutions" answered Ophis "The life we have now is sufficient"

"You don't have a lot of ambition do you?" said Ainz.

"Ambition brings only never ending chain of commotions that will always annoy you" replied Ophis.

"I see your point" said Ainz before asking "Then how about an alliance? I plan to expand my name, and since you get travelers and adventurers in your inn every day, I was wondering if you could spread word about me to your customers"

"What you're asking is more than easy for us" replied Ophis "But I feel like you want something more"

"I've heard that there's some 'Special' potions that shops sell only to Adamantine level adventurers" said Ainz "After quite some times of asking, I've heard that the producer is someone who uses the name 'White-Scale', do you happen to know who this White-Scale really is?"

"Do you want potions?" asked Ophis "If that's the case, all what you need to do is bring the ingredients and you'll get a potion"

"If I end up with a kingdom, I would like you to handle any commercial matter" said Ainz "You seem like you have the skills necessary to hold a commercial position" 'Not like I'll end up with a kingdom anytime soon'

"We already have an inn opened to anyone, and we gain a lot of profits with it" replied Ophis.

Osirus could only watch as his master tried to recruit the group to Nazarick.

"If you would allow it Ainz-sama" he finally spoke "Why not let them become members of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, but as agents that you can dispatch?"

"That's an interesting idea, Osarius" said Ainz with a delighted tone "I wouldn't mind sending someone to help Sebas and Solution to gather more information in the capital city of Re-Estize"

"But who would you send?" asked Ophis as Ainz took a glance at her "Is something wrong?"

"I was wondering if there's anyone who would take the role of personal guard for Solution" answered Ainz "Someone no one in this world knows"

"You need someone, right?" Ophis disappeared in a magic circle and reappeared some seconds after with a closed and sealed jar in her hands "I have here someone who can never be killed"

"I beg your pardon"

"I have an immortal who can manipulate sand and time" repeated Ophis with clearer terms "His name is Geras"

"I… I see" said Ainz with a nervous tone as Ophis opened the jar.

Sand began to flow out of the jar as it began to form a man with dark skin, glowing blue eyes, no hair on his head - some kind of energy that also is present on his chest and on his back - and has a tone physique. His whole body seems to be attached by pieces, like he has been built like a puzzle.

"You called, my lady?" he said while bowing to Ophis.

"That's… weird…" commented Osirus. He watched as Ophis informed the sand creature of his mission.

He eventually got bored.

"Excuse me, Lord Ainz. May I Leave?"

"You may"

He bowed and Left to go find someone to spar with.

He found Cocytus and Lifain and decided to join, he noticed the ice giant struggling to deal with the red spear.

He had a devious plan.

He changed into Lord Champfort and kept his height about the same as Cocytus.

The spear was launched at the ice giant and Osirus stepped in to block it

_*CLANG*_

The spear bounced off his tower shield.

"What the…"

"**It looked like you were in trouble"**

Lifain looked in shock at the large red and gold knight that just deflected her spear, she had decreased the power but it should not have been so easy.

"How the bloody hell did ya block 'at?"

"**This is my strongest form, not even Momon could best me without trying"**

Lifain increased the spears strength and tossed it harder.

_*CLASH*_

The spear made contact and now it was a power struggle, Osirus was slowly getting pushed back.

He pushed back and got to a dead stop.

Sparks were flying, the spear was knocked away once more.

Lifain got angry, she pushed the spear to full power and threw it as hard as she could.

Osirus felt it and he jumped out of the way.

It impacted the side of the arena wall and a large explosion was created.

"**That could have actually killed me at my full strength….."**

"Serves ya right"

The spear flew back to its wielder.

"**I hope you don't mind, I wish to test something"**

"What would 'at be?"

The red and gold armor burst into particals.

**[Summon Undead Hordes: Dead Crusader, Death Knight]**

The ground split open, two undead creatures crawled out.

One of them wore red crusader outfit, the other was white with a red cross. They both had kite shields and swords.

"Ye can summon teh dead?"

"Yes, now I want you to throw your spear at the red one"

"Really?"

"Yes"

She pulled back, and threw it.

It pierced the dead right through the chest, not stopping.

The knight stumbled but did not fall, in fact it charged its attacker.

Lifain's eyes widened, the spear came back and ripped thought the knights chest again.

It did not fall.

"Stop" commanded Osirus.

It stopped a few feet from Lifain, it had two baseball-sized holes in its chest but continued to stand.

"They do not have hearts to pierce, your spear dose almost nothing"

Lifain approached the zombie knight and stabbed it through the skull. It fell to the ground.

"Hmm" Osirus held out his hand and the knights vanished.

He had a lot to think about.


	11. Lizard men

It has been weeks since Ainz defeated Shalltear, and also made Adamantine level Adventurer some times after, with Team Scáthach also gaining their Adamantine rank shortly after.

"So this is it" said Cocytus as he was standing in front of the inn.

"Are you sure that you want to talk with her?" asked Osirus.

"You said that she possess a military mind" stated the frost giant insectoid "I merely wish to test myself against her"

"You're already at a good level, is this really necessary?" asked Osirus.

"This is the first way Nazarick will be engaged, I refuse to bring shame upon the name of Nazarick" answered Cocytus.

"I'll go get her" sighed Osirus as he entered the inn.

"Nya~ Welcome to the Mornin-" began Kuroka before stopping "Oh, it's you, Dev- I mean, Osirus"

"It's alright" replied Osirus "Is Kumiko here?"

"I think" said Kuroka with an unsure tone "Go see in the staff's floor"

Osirus nodded before moving toward the stairs.

Later, when he explained the situation to the Samurai.

"Is that so…" she said while filling some papers as her girl was sleeping next to her.

"If you could just give him some advice" said Osirus.

"Is he outside?" asked Kumiko.

"He's too big to enter, so he's waiting outside" answered Osirus.

"Go tell him that I'll come" sighed Kumiko "Just the time to be done with the paperwork and getting something, and I'll be there" she then mumbled "Why the hell do nobles cause all this problems?"

"I'll leave you dealing with this in peace" chuckled Osirus as he went out, leaving Kumiko with her work.

After two hours, Kumiko approached Cocytus with what looks like a Board Game of chess.

"So you're going to your first campaign" said Kumiko "And you want to test your capacities on me?"

"Indeed" nodded Cocytus.

"Follow me" said Kumiko as she walked through the woods.

"Thank you for your aid" said Cocytus to Osirus before following the Samurai.

Osirus sighed before taking the road to E-Rantel.

"Things have really taken a weird turn" sighed Osirus as he was walking slowly "I wonder if things can get any weirder than this"

"EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!" the sound of flesh meeting steel as well as the sound of a dying man came to his ear. He rushed to the origin of the sound and found a silver haired girl with an eye-patch on her left eye, she was wearing a blue two pieces dress, had a purple earring on her left ear was equipped with a joust lance and was on a horse.

"You scoundrels are really the low of the low" she said with a smirk.

"Damn it"

"That's an Orichalcum adventurer?"

"She have such a nice body"

Osirus couldn't help but be disgusted by those men, but he also wanted to see how much skill the girl had. With the help of her horse, she charged through them, piercing some of them with her spear. She then spun her joust spear and an image of the said spear fell on some.

"I thought that you were a terror here, was that a lie?" asked the girl with a mocking tone.

"You bitch!" yelled one of the bandits as he tried to jump on her from the back.

Taken by surprise, the girl didn't have the time to think as the assailant jumped.

'That's enough!' thought Osirus as he jumped in his Stag Knight armor and impaled the thug before giving him the chance to hurt her.

"A-A-Adamantine rank!"

"Flee!"

"Come back you cowards!" yelled the girl before getting down from her horse that disappeared with a blue dust.

She turned to Osirus and said "Thank you for the help back there. I'm Chevalir, future knight after getting the Adamantine rank"

"Osirus of Team Darkness" replied Osirus.

"Are you heading somewhere?" asked Chevalir "If you wish, I can take you there"

"There's no need t-"

"I insist" said the girl before extending her arm.

[Summoning: Red Hare Horse]

A red horse with a black armor appeared in front of her as she got on it.

"Come on, Red Hare don't bite" she joked as she extended her arm to Osirus, who shrugged and accepted.

"Don't try to grope me" she teased.

"I would never" replied Osirus.

"Just kidding" said Chevalir "Now hold still, Red Hare is a fast, fast, FAST horse"

"I doubt that it-WWOAHH!"

The horse took off at a speed he never knew horses could travel.

They arrived at E-Rantel faster than he thought was possible.

"I told you"

"Y-yeah, I apologize for doubting you"

Chevalir and Osirus dismounted and the horse vanished.

Chevalir eyed the white and gold knight that saved her.

"Where did you get that armor? I have never seen construction like that."

"Oh, this armor was not made by any smith, it was made in another world by a deity."

"O-oh,"

"This is not the only set of armor that I have"

"Can you show me the rest?"

"Not right now, there are too many people here, what buissness do you have in E-Rantel?"

"Well I-" she was inturupted.

"Hello Osirus"

They turned to see a man in an orange suit.

"Ah, Demiurge, how can I help you?"

"Lord Ainz wishes for you to participate in the attack on the Lizard man Village"

"I see, let us go then" he turned to Chevalir. "Im sure our paths will cross again, until later" he waved and walked away with the wierd man.

They teleported to a field with Cocytus "Look there" the ice beast pointed.

Osirus looked and saw a large army of Lizard men with one standing out in front.

"Shall I join Cocytus?"

"Stay here, the Litch should handle this"

They watched as the Litch took over where the army had fallen.

A large beast with four heads began to charge.

Osirus became Lord Champfort. The large red and gold knight held himself

"Glad you could make it, Osirus"

"**I would never disobey Lord Ainz's orders"**

"Thank you again for introducing me to that girl"

"**Have you learned?"**

"Yes"

"**Good"**

They watched as the Litch was defeated and the Lizards celebrated their 'victory'

"**Hmm, worms, they think they have won"**

"We will let them think so for the night, we ourselves will attack tomorrow."

"**Good, Dragarth has gotten restless"**

"Dragarth?"

"**Yes, the spirit that possesses me and allows me to access my armor"**

"So this power is not your own?"

"**No, it is one that gets passed along when the host dies"**

"Hmm…."

**TIME SKIP**

Cocytus and Osirus watched as Lord Ainz and the rest of the guardians made their grand appearance, showing the worms their place and telling them of the upcoming attack that he and Osirus will lead.

When they returned to the small outpost they built, Lord Ainz imposed Shalltear's 'punishment'.

Osirus found it quite odd but did not voice his opinion.

He stood by as Lord Champfort, towering over the rest. He looked like some kind of royal guardsman.

Lady Albedo looked upset for a reason he could not understand. She excused herself from the room, she walked out of the room.

It was followed by loud crashes and sounds of yelling, she returned shortly after.

It was time, he followed Cocytus through the forest, he began to cut through trees as he walked.

"**Is that really necessary?"**

"We wish to show off our strength right?"

"**True..."**

They came out upon rows of undead warriors.

Cocytus started to speak to them.

The battle began with Cocytus freezing the weaker ones.

The remaining five split up.

The one with the ice blade and the one with the large fist charged the ice giant, the rest charged Osirus.

**[earthshaker] **his blade hit the ground and flames spewed at the three lizards, they were roasted golden brown.

He watched the other two charge Cocytus.

They did not survive. The two victors returned to their master to tell of their victory.


	12. ones that pick up

Osirus was really irritated. in front of him was a game of chess that he's clearly losing.

"Your turn," said Kumiko as she took a sip from a cup of tea.

"You're damn good at this" mumbled Osirus as he moved his king, away from the path of Kumiko's queen.

"Ten games and you still hadn't beaten me yet" replied Kumiko as she used her rook to take his bishop.

"To tell the truth, now I'm not surprised when Cocytus spoke with Ainz-sama" said Osirus as he put his knight in Kumiko's rook way toward his king.

-Flashback-

Both Cocytus and Osirus were kneeling in front of Ainz as Albedo was standing by his side.

"You have failed to conquer the Lizardmen" said Ainz "What have you to say about that?"

"Even if this attack has failed, I'm sure that it's not an empty failure" replied Cocytus.

"How dare you say those words to our lord! You should be executed now for-" yelled Albedo before getting cut by Ainz who simply signed her to stop.

"Care to explain further?" asked Ainz with a curious tone.

"With those forces, victory was unobtainable. Even if I claimed victory, it would be an empty one, a hollow one. The forces, even if they outnumbered them were weak, the only powerful piece I had in my disposition was the lich. I'd rather say that we didn't get a defeat, but an informative victory, as they think that the power of the lich is close to yours and are thinking that they can defeat us again if we attack at full force. But if they think that they stand a chance against us, they are not going to prepare themselves to face us, but they will celebrate their hollow victory, thinking that with a bit more effort can be enough to push us away. That's why I think that our defeat wasn't a true defeat" explained Cocytus, surprising everyone standing there.

"Wonderful" laughed Ainz "I see now that I had done well to choose you as General of the Army, you have impressed me"

"That could not have been the result if I hadn't spoken with the girl who once came here" replied Cocytus "Without her help and her advice, I would have thought that this defeat would be total"

"I would like to thank whoever taught you this," said Ainz.

"She's the woman with the child" replied Cocytus.

"It can be dealt with at a later time. Now, I want you and Osirus to annihilate the Lizardmen" ordered Ainz "Leave no one alive"

"If I may, Ainz-sama, I think that driving them to extinction might not be the best thing to do" suggested Cocytus "If we subjugate them and rule over them, we may learn more about this world"

"Is that so…" said Ainz with an amused tone "What kind of things we can learn from them"

"Well…"

"If I may, Ainz-sama, I think that I know how they could be of use to us," said Demiurge "If we do end with many races to rule over, we should know how to deal with them"

"I see," said Ainz before getting up from his throne "Cocytus, you shall govern the Lizardmen. Osirus, I know that letting Cocytus ruling over the Lizardmen alone may seem unfair to you…"

"It is not" replied Osirus "If you think that Cocytus has the capacity to do it, I won't argue"

"Good," said Ainz before turning to Albedo "Activate Gargantua, we are going to show those Lizardmen that we are not to be underestimated"

-Flashback end-

"Checkmate," said Kumiko as she placed her bishop in front of Osirus's king, and made sure that the other pieces were placed in a way that stops the king from moving to safety.

"How can you be this good in this game?!" complained Osirus with irritation as he got up "I need to go to the capital"

"So you're not crying internally over those ten consecutive defeats I gave you" said Kumiko with a touch of amusement.

"I'm not!" yelled Osirus before going out of the room.

He supposed that he should not be surprised, that girl is a tactical genius. If he were put in charge of any kind of army, he would definitely ask her for help.

As much as it hurts his pride to do so.

He began his trek to the capital, he began to wonder about how Cocytus was fairing when he discovered Sebas walking into an ally.

He decided to help, if he needed any.

When he entered the ally, he saw Sebas holding a girl that looked to be on the brink of death, and a man on his knees.

"What seems to be the problem here"

"YOU! Help me! That guy just beat this girl and is taking her away!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes! Please help!"

"I Don't think lord Ainz would permit one of his best servants to act on such behavior, isn't that right, Sebas"

"That is correct"

The guy looked between both of them.

They walked out of the ally, Osirus followed Sebas.

"Did Lord Ainz send you here?"

"Nay, I came here of my own will"

"I have decided to take this girl in"

"You need protection for her, correct?"

"I think that Solution, Geras, and I will be enough"

"Ha, If Solution does not devour her immediately"

"I will not allow her too. Do you know of any healing spells that can help her?"

"Aye, shall I use it now? Or wait until we arrive?"

"We are almost there"

Osirus followed Sebas into a building, then into a room.

He placed the girl on the bed.

"Now, would be a good time"

"Aye"

Osirus stood beside the bed, both of his hands above her.

**[lordly embrace]**

**[mending ways]**

**[soothing light]**

Sebas watched with mild shock as all the wounds closed, the bloodstains on her skin faded, her skin became less pale, and her clothing was repaired.

"What did you do?"  
"I removed her wounds, dispelled any toxins, and repaired and damage to her internal structure"

"That is very interesting"

The door opened, Solution and the sand creature walked in.

"Osirus? What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area and found Sebas, I helped him with this girl"

She looked at the girl on the bed.

"Who is she?"

"We don't know, he found her in an ally about to be taken away"

"We will have to wait until she wakes up"

"I will be on my way, I have business in the capital"

He had decided to get something to eat and stopped at a small tavern.

He got his food and decided to sit in the far corner.

He was enjoying the quiet, but it did not last long.

"Hello Osirus"

He looked up to see the girl he met a few days ago.

"Greetings"

She sat down with her own order of food. Osirus raised a brow.

"What?" she asked when she saw his expression.

"Have you been following me?"

"W-what? No, what makes you say that?"

"I doubt that you just happened to come into this small tavern at the same time I did"

Chevalir sighed

"I just wish to know more about the one that saved my life, maybe we can even form a party together"

"I don't see how that could hurt….."

Hope could be seen in her eyes

"What do you want to know?"


	13. Premotion

The next day, Osirus awoke and noticed that there was something heavy on him under the blanket, he lifted it and froze. Chevalir was there… and naked.

'This isn't how I expected things to be' he thought as he tried his best to leave the bed without waking her.

After half an hour, he managed to free himself without waking his new comrade, he decided to hit the town, visiting it at day. He was impressed in a part, and displeased by another; there was a lot of activity in it, but the people didn't look like they were enjoying themselves, it was like there was a wall between each one of the citizens there.

"What kind of capital has such gloomy citizens?" mumbled Osirus as he was walking.

He then noticed Solution and Geras walking with some bags in the sand construct's hands. He wanted to know what kind of abilities the sand creature had.

"Geras" called Solution in an overbearing tone "Do you know a way to return rapidly to the manor?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know any fast way" replied Geras.

"Hey there Miss" said a clearly sketchy man to the disguised maid "I've heard that you want to know the quick ways around the city, I can help you"

'I don't want to be him when he takes them to an empty alley' thought Osirus with a sweatdrop.

"What should we do milady?" asked Geras.

"We'll follow him of course, since you are so incompetent at remembering a simple pathway" replied Solution as she began following the stranger.

Osirus decided to follow them just to make sure that they don't blow their cover. As he expected, he led them to an empty alley and seven men came out of their hiding place.

"Now you'll give us your money or your lives are gone" threatened one of them.

"A threat?" wondered Solution "With those weak weapons? You must be joking"

"Do you want to find out, royal whore?" asked another.

'Oh crap…' thought Osirus at the insult thrown to Solution… that man won't get it painlessly.

"Geras" called Solution "Take care of the others, leave that one to me"

Geras held his arm forward and a blue wave went out, touching them. At first, they were stopped, all except the one who insulted Solution, their skin began to rot away, leaving them as flesh statues, after that he disintegrate by each layer of their body.

"Wha- what are you?!" asked the survivor with fear.

Osirus decided to go, shocked by the power the sand master possesses. He returned to the tavern where he passed the night with some food and entered the room just to find Chevalir still asleep.

"Even if I have a bad feeling, I feel like I need to do it" mumbled Osirus before waking the girl by shaking her.

"What day is it?" asked Chevalir as she held her head "How many drinks did I have last night?"

"31" answered Osirus, looking away "Also,please put on some clothes"

The girl looked at herself before looking at Osirus.

"Did we…"

"No, we didn't" said Osirus sitting on a chair, and then took a fruit "You should get ready"

After a while, the two adventurers arrived at the city Guild hall where they met with the local guildmaster.

"Chevalir Jinete" called the guildmaster "Member for four years, member of a nomadic tribe, caused commotion in every city you went to…" the last one caused her to chuckle nervously as she scratched the back of her head "You wish to take the promotion quest. Very well, but you need to know that your companion won't help you. As I see, he's already an Adamantine adventurer, so you need to complete this task alone"

"I understand" said Chevalir with determination.

The guildmaster opened a drawer and took out a paper "You need to travel to a swamp in the far west and kill a unique zombie dragon"

"Isn't that a bit much for her?" asked Osirus.

"I'll do it" said Chevalir "If I need to kill it, to prove that I'm worthy of being an Adamantine adventurer, then I swear on my honor and on my life, that I will kill that monster"

"If you insist. Is it okay if I go with her just to watch?"

"Yes, though you can not help her"

"I understand"

**TIME SKIP**

"**Are you nervous?"** asked Osirus as he lumberd beside Chevalir in his Champfort form.

"A little….."

"**Don't worry, if things go bad, I will save you again"**

"But the guildmaster said-"

"**What the guildmaster says means little to me, If someone is in danger, then I will help them. I will not intervene unless you are about to die"**

Chevalir blushed a bit at his declaration. Her thoughts went back to when she woke up.

Her blush deepened.

They walked through the forest, passing over bones and discarded weapons, and came upon a cave.

"**This seems like the place, it smells of rotting flesh here."**

Chevalir aproached the cave entrance, Osirus stayed by the clearing.

"**RRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRR"**

A loud roar was heard from the cave, a creature lumberd out of the cave, its flesh looking to be rotting off.

"**Zombie dragons? Really?"**

Chevalir got ready, and the dragon charged

**Scene change**

Chevalir huffed as she dragged the large horn she managed to pry from the dragon's head. Her clothing was torn and she was breathing hard.

Osirus noticed her struggle and decided to help, in his champfort form, he picked up the horn as if it weighs nothing and held it over his shoulder.

"...thanks" she mumbled

"**No problem"**

`0-0`

They made it to the capital, walking through with people staring at the large red and gold knight holding the large horn.

They brought it to the guild house. Chevalir got her promotion, they decided to celebrate at the tavern.

Chevalir had ordered their strongest drink.

Osirus had a bad feeling about tomorrow.


	14. recruit fail

Osirus knew that letting her drink was a bad idea, not only did she try to fight everyone in the tavern, but she completely ran the tavernier dry, so Osirus had to pay for her. Even if he didn't like her drinking habits, Chevalir was a fun person to be with. When he awoke, he wasn't surprised when he saw her in his bed naked, a second time. Again, using the same way, he got away from the bed and went to buy their breakfast, when he returned he couldn't help but look at her, and think of the fight she had with the dragon.

"To think that you could do it" he mumbled as he gazed at her.

He had to admit, such a creature can give him a run for his money in his stag knight, and yet, she killed it.

**-Flashback-**

The dragon charged her with his mouth open, but he missed as Chevalir jumped out of the way before extending her hand.

**[Summon: Invincible]**

An undead winged horse appeared as she mounted the summoned creature and charged the undead dragon with her joust lance ready to pierce its heart, but the dragon flew before that. Her hose jumped and spread its wings to fly toward the dragon who prepared to breathe fire.

"**Watch out!"** yelled Osirus as he saw the horse dodging the fire.

When she got close enough, she used this opportunity to thrust her spear through the chest of the beast who used its mace shaped tail to hit the horse, sending Chevalir crashing with great speed.

"**Are you alright?"** asked Osirus with worries.

"I am… alright" said Chevalir as she got up "I forgot that undead monsters don't have hearts" she then held her hand forward again.

**[Summon: Flameward Hippogryph]**

A creature appeared, it was a magical beast with the hindquarters of a mighty black stag and the head, wings, and forelegs of a large raven. Antlers rise from its black-feathered head. It was covered by flames and armor. Chevalir got unto it and flew up to the dragon again as she used her mount to fly toward the head of the creature, who got ready to fire again. Chevalir's mount evaded the breath and quickly got near the dragon's head. Chevalir was about to thrust her joust spear through the creature's eye but it prepared itself by using one of its horns to block the weapon, it then rolled on itself and sent her crashing again, but this time it landed and was about to crush the girl who was quick to roll out of the way. She regained her footing and spun her joust lance, making an image to fall on the undead dragon, the hide on the top of the creature was cracked as the eyes of the dragon began to glow with a red color.

'This is bad' thought Osirus as he was about to intervene.

"Don't…" said Chevalir painfully "I'm… I'm not done yet…"

**[Armor Shield]**

A blue aura engulfed the girl as she charged the dragon who raised one of its claws to flatten Chevalir, but she dodged by the left before using her spear to thrust it on the creature's neck, who used its left member to throw Chevalir away. The girl got up again and held her hand forward.

**[Summon: Matsukaze]**

A dark brown horse with a wild white mane appeared. Chevalir mounted the summoned creature and charged the dragon.

**[Metal Storm]**

A wind began to form itself in the tip of the spear before extending itself. The dragon opened its mouth to breathe fire, but Chevalir extended the hand that held the spear as it absorbed the fire. When the weapon reached the undead creature, a fire tornado was formed, tearing the creature apart.

**-Flashback end-**

"I don't know how you did it, but it was really epic" mumbled Osirus before waking her.

After a while, the both of them were in front of the guard recruitment office.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Osirus.

"Adamantine adventurers get an officer rank directly" said Chevalir, excited to join the army.

"Well, this is your dream, right?" chuckled Osirus as he walked behind Chevalir who was walking to the one who's responsible for the recruitment.

"Yes" he said with a heavy sigh.

Chevalir put her Adamantine badge on the counter and said "I'm here to join the army"

There was a silence before everyone, except Chevalir and Osirus, began to laugh.

"You…... you want to join the army?" said the one behind the counter "You're just a woman. The rules are that women can't join the army"

"Wha- but I was told that anyone with an Adamantine rank can join" said Chevalir with wide eyes "It took me 4 years to get the Adamantine rank…"

"From what I read in your file, it says that your only magic is summoning mounts" added the guy "Do you seriously believe that we care to have another courier?"

Chevalir got back from it by two steps before rushing out of the place, with tears in her eyes.

"Talk about entertainment" continued the guy before getting lifted by Osirus then thrown away.

"Sorry about that, my hand slipped" said the knight before leaving with Chevalir's badge in his hand.

After searching, he found her sitting under a tree with her head between her hands.

"You forgot this" said Osirus as he extended his hand with her badge in it.

Chevalir glanced at it then took it "Thanks…"

Osirus sighed before sitting next to her "You know what I think? Your place isn't with them. They're just a pack of jerks who don't deserve to have you" he looked at her then added "We should return to the tavern"

"Do you know why I wanted to join?" asked Chevalir with a low and sad voice "It's because, I know that in this world, the weak and the poor are prey to the strong and the rich. Before joining the guild, I was a member of a nomadic tribe who are excellent riders. My father was the leader, he was brave, strong and always held a smile on his face. One day, our tribe got in a territory filled with ogres, trolls and goblins. They all died, all except me" she began to sob a little "I was alone, until a lady came in and saved me. From that day, I swore that I'll get strong enough to protect those who are in need" the amount of tears that were coming from her right eyes increased. Osirus could only sigh at this.

"We could still do that" He said

"What do you mean?"

"You don't need to join the army to be able to help people"

"You mean like…..vigalantes?"

"Yes, do you not like that Idea?"

"I….I need time to think. Lets just go back home"

They left and returned to their room, that's when Osirus had an Idea to lighten her mood.

"How about a spar?"

"A spar?"

"Yes, one to get your mind of off today"

"I like that Idea"

They stood apart from each other. Chevalir VS Stag knight.

She mounted a horse.

"Do you believe that your lance can get past my shield?"

"Do you believe that your shield can withstand my lance?"

"Come, let us test your true strength"

Chevalir charged, when she got close, he angled his shield.

The lance slid across it and away with no harm.

She turned around and blocked a swing from his ax.

She charged again.

**[BUSRT!]**

When the lance made contact with the shield, an explosion took place and blew her off of her mount.

**[summon: demon spawn; Pitcur]**

A flaming circle appeared and a flaming demonic wolf emerged.

Chevalir readied her lance and pierced the creature.

"What was that su-" "Suprise!" He dashed from behind her, bashing her with his shield.

*SHING*

She opened her eyes to see his golden blade inches from her face.

"You are lucky that I am not focusing 100% or _you_ would be in my position right now"

"With how you fought off that dragon, I have no doubt."


	15. Revelations

Osirus was called by his master to join him in the Morning Star inn. He didn't know why, but there was no harm going there. Of course, Chevalir offered him a ride… no, she imposed on him the ride on her Red Hare.

"I don't think that I'll ever get used to that horse" mumbled Osirus as he dismounted the creature.

"Looks like I've found a way to beat you" smirked Chevalir as she dismounted and dismissed the red horse.

"One day, I'll get used to it," said Osirus before entering the inn.

"You're here" said Ainz in his armor "That was faster than I expected"

"An adventurer gave me a ride" replied Osirus "Truth be told, I never saw a horse running at that speed"

"Interesting" said Ainz "I would like to meet this adventurer, I'm sure that his horse is just boosted by a skill"

"I'm not sure about the horse…" said Osirus "But the adventurer is a 'She' not a 'He'…"

"A woman, huh?" said Narberal with a dark look on her face "I would like to meet her too"

"Nabe, why do I feel like you want to kill her?" asked Osirus with a sweatdrop.

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Narberal before moving away.

"I'll have a talk with her later" sighed Ainz before looking at both Glarion and Demiurge "So, what did you intercepted"

"When I was searching for some rare herbs, I saw a convoy who had a problem" began the elf "When I asked them if they needed help, they looked at me and said that they will never trust an inhuman. At first, I didn't find it strange, but there was a strange smell coming from the carriage, the smell of a decomposing body. I'm pretty sure that they knew that I recognized the smell, so they tried to kill me"

"Let me guess, you killed them," said Osirus with a bored tone, but he noticed something "Wait a minute, Where are their bodies?"

"Somewhere…" said Glarion as he glanced at Demiurge who nodded.

"I took them" said the demon "I figured that they could be useful for some experiments"

"That aside, what else did you find?" asked Ainz.

"I think it would be better that I show you instead" said the elf before moving toward his laboratory with the others. When he arrived, he opened a wooden coffin, revealing a dead blonde girl.

"I recognize her" said Ainz "She was involved with the cemetery incident"

"I wanted to test a resurrection spell, but then I wanted to see if it was possible to bind her with a seal" explained the elf.

"I see" said Demiurge with a smile "A resurrection with a binding seal… that was never tested"

"I already know a binding seal" stated Glarion.

"And I know a way to resurrect anyone" added Demiurge.

"This is going to be long" sighed Osirus.

"I second that" added Ainz "Well, in the meantime, I would like to meet this adventurer"

"She's waiting outside" said Osirus as he walked toward the front door of the inn.

Chevalir saw Osirus walking toward her with a man in imposing black armor, and a girl with black hair.

"So you are the girl my subordinate told me about, he said you have some interesting horses"

He eyes the red horse she was currently sitting on.

**ONE LONG EXPLANATION LATER**

"Indeed…...very interesting, well I must be going now" he turned to Osirus.

"You may stay here if you like"

"Thank you,"

The man in black armor walked back into the inn. Nabe followed after trying to burn a hole in her head with just her eyes.

Chevalir and Osirus began to chat for a while.

"Find yourself a girlfriend?" Kumiko seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Chevalir blushed a bit.

"Nay, she is just a member of the party we formed together"

Chevalir felt sad for a reason she couldn't Identify.

"Is that so? Then why is she blushing huh?"

Osirus looked genuinely surprised.

"Oooohhh I see what's happening here, this will be fun to watch" the samurai said as she walked away.

**TIME SKIP**

"Is that truly how you feel?"

They had returned to their room.

"I….I don't know…...I mean, I guess I like you" her face was full chrimson.

Osirus could feel her turmoil and discomfort so he did the only thing he could think of.

Chevalir gasped as she was hugged.

He pulled her close, she looked up into his softly glowing eyes.

Osirus could not feel more awkward. He had no idea what to do in this situation.

Chevalir was curious though. "H-how do you feel about me….?"

There was a pause as Osirus tried to think.

"If you had asked me that an hour ago, I would have said 'I think of you as an ally, an excellent fighter, and someone that I could trust"

He paused again.

"Now though? I think of you as all of those things, and as someone beyond a friend. If you truly want this, then I will try my best."

Tears formed in Chevalir's eyes, she leaned into his chest and began to cry.

Osirus just held her close as he thought over his little speech.

'That was a bit corny…..I need to work on that'


	16. The princess, and her knight

Osirus didn't know how to feel. Of course, he doesn't think that Chevalir is bad, or evil… but her drinking tendencies are her real problem. He wonders how many taverns she can run dry in one night… The simple thought of that made him laugh a bit. But now, he needs to talk with who he thinks can give him the best advice.

"So, what do you want?" asked Vali with an irritated tone.

"I need to get advices from someone like you" answered Osirus "Someone who got thrown in a sudden love relationship"

"Are you sure that you're not here to annoy me?" asked Vali with a tick mark on his head.

"I just want to know how I should act with Chevalir" stated Osirus.

"Why don't you just talk with her" sighed Vali "Or is your brain locked on violence"

"I'm not constantly locked violence" replied Osirus. "Ever since I got here I have just wanted peace"

"If you want to know the answer, just ask this to yourself; How far would you go for her?" said Vali "At first, before… the temple… I would have saved her because she was a member of my team. But now, I would move the earth if anything happens to her"

"So romantic" commented Osirus.

Vali sighed as he said "Try to see her true self first, then show her your true self" he then left the tavern room "Try not to mess things up now. Don't waste this second chance, a lot of people would kill to have it"

'He's right' though Osirus 'I need to proceed with caution'

He got up and went to search for his companion, he had to settle how things would be.

"Have you heard?" asked a man to his friend "The guard have arrested an Adamantine adventurer, they said that she assaulted them and even destroyed their properties"

"Really" replied the other one "Weren't they just working for that weirdo… who was once suspected of trading slaves he takes from the streets"

"You mean Cocco Doll? Man, now she's going to be given to some nobles and they will make her life hell" sighed the first one "All of that because they didn't wanted to accept her in the army"

Osirus's blood ran cold and his thoughts were now broken.

"Excuse me…" he said as he approached them "Would you please… describe the adventurer they took in for those charges?"

"Well… she's a real beauty that's for sure, even if she has only one eye" said one of the two men "I think that she had a… spear"

"A jousting spear" corrected the other one.

It couldn't be

-Flashback-

After that they said that they would form a party, she looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"Let's make a pact" she told him as a cup of rhum was put next to her "From this day on, we will never turn back on each other"

"Are you really going to make me say that?" wondered Osirus with an unsure tone "It's not like someone would try to act against us"

"Just say it" smirked Chevalir "It's just a way to make sure that you won't run away or leave me alone"

If he had to be honest, he could feel sadness in the last part.

"Fine" sighed Osirus "I swear that I won't turn my back if you're ever in danger"

"Same here" smiled Chevalir before drinking the cup.

-Flashback end-

There was a flash of red and gold light, and killer intent could be felt.

The two men were now looking at a very intimidating knight in red and gold armor.

"**Where is that Cocco Doll…"** his voice sounded more like an order given by a demon lord rather than a human.

**TIME SKIP**

He knew he should not have left her alone, not when she was _that_ drunk.

He should have stayed with her until they went home.

He needed the advice, he did not know anything in that field.

He had even gotten her a gift, when they were walking through town he saw her eyes linger on a pair of golden bracelets.

**POV - Chevalir**

Chevalir had been sold to some random people. They had taken her to a room.

She was tied to a chair in the middle of said room, she had been stripped of her weapons and her clothes.

She was covered in bruises and wounds from her lack of submission.

"I have a comrade….one that will _not _ be happy when he finds out what you did to me"

"There is no way he could find you, even if he did he couldn't get passed the front door. Now stop talking"

A fat naked man responded and began to reach out to grab her breast.

_*CRASH* _

The building shook.

"**CHEVALIR!"**

"Told you" Chevalir said with a smirk. She flared her aura to let _him_ feel it.

There were sounds of fighting and screams of pain.

"You! Go see what's happening" the man pointed to one of the men in the corner.

He aproaced the door when all went silent.

"Hah, my men must have dealt with him. So much for your savior"

Chevalir started to worry. He couldn't have fallen…...could he?

_*CRASH*_

The door and part of the wall was blown down as a large red and gold knight rushed into it.

"**Chevalir!**" he began to slaughter the guards and approached the naked man

"W-w-wait please! I-i can pay you! Please don-" _SHLING_

His head fell from his body.

The towering knight approached her.

He changed to his Stag knight and cut her bindings.

"Thank you"

"Your we-uh" he had just noticed her non-existent state of dress.

She too was reminded and turned around and covered herself.

"I uh, they took my- wha-" she was interrupted when she was suddenly surrounded in a green cloak, it had a bull's head pattern.

It was big enough to cover her whole body completely, it also had a hood.

She turned around to see that the white knight no longer had a cape.

"It's not actually a cape," he said when he noticed the confused look.

It was warm and gave her a sense of comfort. If she was not careful, she might fall asleep in it.

They retrieved her clothes and her weapons, they exited the building when Chevalir almost fell.

She was exhausted from her injuries, she was caught in Osirus's arms.

She was picked up in a princess carry, her face turned pink

"I….I…-"

"Shh, it's a knight's duty to carry the princess home"

"...Baka"

He laughed as he began the walk home with his 'princess' in his arms.

**Time Skip. POV- Osirus**

He reached the inn and chuckled, Chevalir had actually fallen asleep in his arms.

He walked through the inn to their room, getting looks of curiosity and jealousy.

He placed her on the bed and dismissed his armor, he froze just before he left the room when he remembered that the only piece of clothing Chevalir was wearing was part of his armor.

He slowly turned around to see her naked form, luckily she was still asleep.

He quickly covered her with the blankets. He placed her clothing on the table beside her.

He took one last look at her sleeping face.

'Cute' he thought.

He left the room and sat on the couch in thought.

'I almost lost myself in rage when I found out she was taken'

'My heart beats faster when I look at her'

'I had the strange sudden impulse to buy her a gift I thought would make her happy'

He looked to the box in his hands.

He was lost in thought when Chevalir entered the room, she was fully dressed.

She saw him on the couch, there was a distant look in his orange eyes.

She eyed the box in his hands.

"Osirus?"

Her voice tore him from his thoughts.

"H-hello, Chevalir, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," she sat beside him, unknowingly causing his heart rate to spike.

"What's with the box?"

"O-oh, this….is for you"

She took the box from him and opened it. Her eyes widened and her breathing stopped.

She picked up the two golden bracelets.

They were rose gold and had gems along them

"You….. how did you?-"

"I saw you looking at them when we walked through town"

"I-I…..thank you" she whispered as she placed them on.

She leaned into his side, his eyes went wide and he slowly placed his arm around her.

'I…... I think I….love her…..'

He did not want to say anything, he was terrified that she may not feel the same way.

"Why so tense?"

Her voice broke his inner panic attack, he looked down into her amused eye.

"W-what?"

"I lean on you and you become as stiff as a rock"

She could see the panic in his glowing eyes, and she had an idea as to why.

Slowly, she got closer to his face, he began to pull away a bit, his panic growing.

"I...I...I-"

"You look so frightened"

He physically started to slowly move away from her, she crawled after him.

His back hit the edge of the couch and she crawled over him to get close to his face again.

"You save my life twice, you take me in, you help me to achieve my dream in a new way, and you buy me such a nice gift-" she listed as she ever so slowly got closer to his face. "Now, you act so scared when I want is to thank you for all that you have done" she laid her body on top of his.

"I-is that s-so?"

"Yes, will you accept my payment?"

Their faces were close, too close.

Their breathing was heavy, their hearts were pounding. They closed the distance, and their lips met.

Chevalir wasn't even drunk….not yet at least.


	17. confessions

Osirus was extremely nervous as he woke up on the couch. He had hoped that what he just lived was some sort of dream, but the soft feeling of Chevalir's breasts on top of him was the confirmation that it wasn't. He wanted to get off of the couch, but the girl was like glued on him. He took a deep breath and decided to maneuver himself out of her grip… damn the girl has a strong one. After 45 minutes of careful manipulation of Chevalir's body, he got up and got dressed. He went to buy their breakfast, but had a strange encounter.

"Good morning" said Kumiko casually as she was holding her girl in her left arm and a box in her right one.

"What are you doing here?" asked Osirus.

"Just wanted to see how your couple is doing…" answered Kumiko as she noticed Osirus blushing "And I brought you a gift"

"Poisoned gas or explosive bomb?" deadpanned Osirus.

"Neither" replied Kumiko "It's more something for the two of you"

"O-Oh"

"It was Ophis who asked Glarion to make them" said Kumiko as she handed Osirus the box.

"I feel… a great power" commented Osirus after getting the box in his hands "It's like some sort of divine artefact in this box"

"Well they were made with the use of a divine artefact after all" said Kumiko "By the way, where are you living here? I'm pretty sure that both of you are living under the same roof"

"Can you stop with your well deduction skill" grumbled Osirus before saying "I was about to buy breakfast when I encountered you"

"So… where are you living?" asked Kumiko.

"Why don't you try to find out yourself, detective?" smirked Osirus, knowing that it could be hard even for her to know.

"You have a strong smell of alcohol on you, then it's an inn and a tavern in the same building" said Kumiko, shocking the knight "So all I have to do is walk in the direction you were coming from and I'll find it" she walked past him before turning to him "By the way, were you the one who breached her gate?"

"W-W-W-What kind of question is that?" asked a madly blushing Osirus.

"So you're the first one" said Kumiko casually before continuing her way.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" wondered Osirus before arriving at the store he goes to, bought the usual thing before returning.

When he entered, he saw Chevalir and Kumiko talking.

"I'm back" said Osirus while putting the bag on the table.

"Looks like the knight in the shining armor is back" said Kumiko in a surly sarcastically tone.

"Why are you here? The real reason" demanded Osirus.

Kumiko sighed and said "Ophis wanted to know if you would be interested in seeing something that your violent brain can't understand"

"Translation please"

"We want to give Ainz a godly weapon"

"What?" asked Osirus with confusion.

"You'll understand later" replied Kumiko "For now, open the box I gave you"

Osirus shrugged and did as he was told and saw two identical golden rings.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Glarion calls them Connection Rings, they can help you localize one another and even tell you if the other is in danger"

"That's nice" commented Osirus.

"They also have other capacities; one can give you the immunity against negative aliments, the other can give you godlike reflexes" added Kumiko.

"You also have one?" asked Osirus after noticing the ring in Kumiko's hand.

"You finally noticed it? Took you long enough"

"Do they have the same abilities?" asked Osirus.

"Nope, mine makes my skin indestructible during day and I'm intangible during night, while Vali's one gives him a bonus in his strength" answered Kumiko "Well, I'll go now. Don't make her cry, got it?"

"Mind your business" said Osirus as he saw the samurai leaving.

"S-S-So, what should we do?" asked Chevalir as she was looking away.

Osirus was about to say something when there was a knock on his door. He opened and saw the guildmaster standing there.

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked Osirus.

"I wish to talk with Chevalir Jinete" answered the guildmaster.

Osirus nodded before letting him enter. They all sat down, and the guildmaster bowed to the girl.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you" he said.

"Wha-"

"When I was told that you were taken on aggression and vandalism, I searched, and found that they were false" said the old man "If I was quick enough, I would have done something about it"

"It's not your fault, guildmaster" said Chevalir.

"It is" replied the guildmaster "I should have done a better job at protecting you"

"Well… I'm okay now, so it's not really a problem" said Chevalir.

The guildmaster laughed and said "I've heard of that" he then turned to Osirus "You have surprised me kid, to think that you would attack one of the Eight Fingers, the joy of youth. Don't worry though, you won't have any problem now"

"Is everything alright sir?" asked Chevalir with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry about me" said the guildmaster before getting up "Well, I need to go. If you need anything, just ask"

Both Osirus and Chevalir waved to the guildmaster as he was leaving.

Osirus held both rings, one in each hand.

"Hmm….. my armor grants me immunity to all poisons and negative spells, and you are already really fast"

"So I guess we know who gets what"

"But which ring does what?"

"Should we find that girl?"

"No, we can figure it out"

He stood up and placed one ring on his finger.

"I don't feel any-Whoa!"

Chevalir had thrown something at him, he caught it faster then he should have.

"Well, we know what that one dose" she said cheekily.

Chevalir picked up the other one and placed it on.

They both suddenly felt connected.

When they looked at each other, memories from last night flooded their minds.

'I actually kissed him….'

They both sat down and ate their breakfast.

She looked at the bracelets that he had gotten for her.

Her heart fluttered, she looked at him.

Chevalir wanted to test something.

She leaned into his side, just like before.

He stiffened, but slowly relaxed.

"Why were you so frightened last night?"

"I…..i was scared because…..I…"

"Because why?"

He turned to face her.

"I think I love you Chevalir…...and I was scared that you may not feel the same way….."

Her eyes went wide.

Osirus feared her reaction.

"Look, you probably ha-mmh!"

He was interrupted by a kiss.

"You're a real idiot, you know that?"

Osirus had never been more confused in his life.

She pushed the consused knight onto his back and crawled over him, and laid on top of him again.

"I love you too, Idiot"

Osirus lost all brain function.

All he knew was that he was never going to hear the end of his ex-rival's laughter.


	18. new additions

Osirus was somehow happy, for now. He awoke, with Chevalir sleeping next to him, and got ready to go and buy breakfast. He was now hoping to not meet the samurai, he really didn't wish to be at her mercy again… he bought what he needed and on his way of return, he saw a little girl surrounded by three men. Their expressions on their faces were enough for him to know what's happening.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend some time with us?" asked one of them "You won't regret it"

"B-But I don't wanna…" she began to sob "Your faces are scary"

"We just want you to play with us" said another one "It's going to hust at the beginning, but you'll find it great after"

'Disgusting trash' thought Osirus as anger began to form in him 'Calling them insects would be an insult to the insects'

He transformed in his Lord Champfort form and towered the men.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked with a threatening voice.

The men took some steps back and noticed how dangerous he was, they decided to run away.

"Pathetic…" he growled before returning to his normal form "Are you okay?"

The girl looked at him with curiosity and slowly nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked as he kneeled to her level.

"M-Misha" replied the girl with a nervous tone.

"And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

"I don't have a mommy or a daddy"

"Oh" now he was in an awkward position 'I need to do something'

At that moment, he heard her stomach growling. The girl looked away with embarrassment as Osirus laughed at how cute it was.

"Why don't you come with me?" he asked her "You need to eat. At least having a nice breakfast"

The girl widened her eyes before looking away "W-What do you want in exchange?"

Osirus chuckled and said "Nothing, just trying to be nice to someone who needs help"

'This place is rotten' he thought internally with anger 'If I could, I would kill every pathetic noble and be done with this hell hole'

"Come, let's go" said Osirus, smiling and lifting the girl with his other arm.

When he arrived, he saw Chevalir awake and sitting on the couch with a worried expression in her face.

"Is everything alright?" asked Osirus as he put Misha down "Chevalir?"

After a second, the girl looked up and said "Will you… will you accept to leave the guild?"

"What?"

"Living like this… I don't think that it would fit… the…" she then mumbled something.

"Sorry, but I didn't understood the last part"

"The… THE THREE OF US"

"Mister, who's that?" asked Misha, but got no response as Osirus was standing with his mouth wide open.

"A-A-Are you sure that…"

"I'm not entirely sure… but… it's just a feeling that I got this morning" said Chevalir before noticing the little girl "Who's that?"

After repairing his mind, Osirus looked between Misha and Chevalir.

"This is Misha, a girl I found in the street surrounded by four scum" replied Osirus with a venom tone at the end "I thought that it would be a good idea to invite her for breakfast"

"Hello there Misha" said Chevalir as she knelt to the little girl "I'm Chevalir, nice to meet you"

The girl just nodded.

A while after taking their breakfast, Chevalir said that she'll be taking a walk around the town with Misha. Osirus was about to go see how Sebas and Solution were doing when he received a call from his master, saying that Sebas might have betrayed them.

"Are you sure, Lord Ainz? Sebas seems like the last person to betray you"

"I am not certain, but there is a chance. Please come to this location, we may need your help if he did in fact betray us"

The line was cut.

'Why Sebas?'

Osirus liked to believe that he had a good relationship with him.

He quickly left a note for Chevalir.

Osirus arrived in a room with his fellow guardians and his master.

He stood in a corner next to Cocytus in his Stag knight form.

Sebas stepped into the room, a blonde girl in a maid outfit stepped in with him.

Osirus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Sebas had jeopardized his mission by saving a worthless ant that was on the brink of death anyway.

He shook in his armor, he felt Cocytus place one of his four hands on his shoulder.

"Kill her"

"E-excuse me?"

"You must atone your mistake by disposing of the cause"

Sebas looked to the girl, and got into a stance.

The girl did not move or cower.

Osirus watched as he threw a punch.

*BOOOM*

It was stopped by Cocytus.

Osirus was about to question him when his master told Sebas to step back.

All was explained and Osirus had another headache.

Another flawless plan executed by his master to keep his loyal servants in line.

It was awe inspiring for him.

The girl, Tuare, was added to the service maids.

He could live with that.

Osirus returned home to Chevalir and Misha.

"Your back!"

Misha hugged his waist and he patted the girl on the head.

"Misha, please go into that room over there" he pointed to an empty room.

She obeyed without question.

Osirus then sat beside Chevalir.

"Are you really…..?"

"I don't know, But what if I am?"

Osirus hugged her.

"Even if you are, I still love you all the same"

"Thank you" her eyes filled with tears.


	19. Eight fingers

Osirus awoke, looking at Chevalir sleeping next to him with a peaceful look on her face. Everything just happened too fast; he didn't plan to have a child already… even if it's not certain, and also the fact that Misha won't let go of him. Things were not that bad in the end, all he needed to do was gather two or three things from the capital, and he would be ready to go back to Carne Village with Chevalir and Misha. He got up, dressed, and went to the usual store. On his way back, he met Sebas, Geras, and Solution.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a confused tone.

"We need to collect some objects, nothing to bother yourself with" replied Sebas "May I ask you about yourself?"

"Just bought breakfast, but I do plan to hit the town later" answered Osirus.

"I heard that you are with a young woman. Is our lord aware of it?" asked Sebas.

"He already met her" replied Osirus.

"I see" said Sebas "Well, I won't keep you waiting for long. Have a good day"

"You too" waved Osirus as he continued his way.

When he entered, he saw that Chevalir was still asleep, he then carefully opened the door of the room where Misha was sleeping, and couldn't help but smile at how cute and innocent she looks when asleep. He sighed before going to wake Chevalir. After breakfast, Both Chevalir and Osirus prepared their gear, weapons and guild insignia to go and see the guildmaster.

"Now remember, Misha, don't talk to strangers" said Osirus.

"We'll be as fast as possible" added Chevalir "If you're hungry, you'll find some bread on the table with some apple juice and some snacks"

"Ok" nodded the little girl as she was smiling.

The two Adamantine adventurers walked to the guild hall and went to the guildmaster's office and found it as there was a fight there; papers were thrown everywhere, the chair was away from the desk.

"What happened here?" asked Chevalir with worries.

"I don't know" answered Osirus before calling out to a gold ranked adventurer "Hey, you. Do you know where the guildmaster is?"

The adventurer looked at him before thinking "I remember him saying he's going somewhere"

Chevalir entered to investigate the place when she froze and her weapon fell from her hand, her face had a look of horror and fear, she took two steps backward before falling. Osirus rushed in with the gold adventurer and they both saw in shock the corps of the old man, filled with daggers and had his weapon on his hand.

'Who could have done that?' wondered Osirus, this was really bad.

"The eight fingers…" mumbled the gold adventurer "They must be behind this"

"Go inform the authorities" ordered Osirus.

The adventurer nodded before rushing out.

He then turned to Chevalir "Go take Misha and run to the Morning Star Inn with your Red Hare. If they did this, who knows what else they're capable of"

Chevalir nodded and ran to where they where they were living. Osirus had a bad feeling, so he accompanied her. Thankfully, she was still there, he escorted them to the gates of the city and made sure that Chevalir summoned her Red Hare and was far enough. He was about to return to the guild hall, when he received a call from his master, telling him to wait for him in the entrance of the capital, he said that he would come as Momon.

Osirus did as told and saw the Raven Black Hero walk up with Narberal at his side.

There were people around so he had to act.

"Momon, I'm glad you could make it. I have terrible news" the white knight said in a solemn tone.

"Whats wrong?"

"The guildmaster has been brutally murdered"

"That certainly _is_ terrible"

Narberal sighed at the act the two played.

"I believe it was the work of Eight Fingers"

Several people gasped at the name.

The three members of the team of Darkness walked to the place Lord Ainz had purchased as a 'base' of operations.

Nabe was trying to look anywhere except for where Osirus was standing.

Lord Ainz was busy looking over the intel they had on Eight Fingers.

He decided to play with her a bit.

"Lady Narberal, looking beautiful as always"

Her face turned a shade of pink.

"Don't say such meaningless things…."

"Can I not state a fact?"

"...*mumbling*..."

"My, my, I did not know that you could show that much emotion, Narberal" Lord Ainz had joined in.

Her face had gone red now.

Osirus got serious.

"What is our plan, Lord Ainz?"

"Whoever the one that killed the Guildmaster is, could not have gotten too far. We will scour the area until we find them"

"When I find them, may I kill them?"

"Not all of them, we want to question some of them. Narberal, go with Osirus and make sure that he doesn't lose himself in his rage"

"Yes, my lord"

Osirus and Narberal were walking the alleys of a part of town with low activity.

"Hey good lookin' how about you ditch that guy and come with us?"

Four _insects_ blocked their path, there were three more behind them.

The daggers and Knives they had resembled the ones that they found with the Guildmaster.

"Are you all associated with Eight Fingers?"

The one in front visibly flinched.

"Never mind that! Just hand over the girl and we might let you go with minimal damage"

"Ha Hah, Not only is she out of your league, she would much rather fry you alive. Right Nabe?"

"Correct"

She stepped forward and zapped them all with her [Chain Lightning]

"Another reminder that I am lucky to be in your Presence" Osirus was not ashamed to admit that Narberal could most likely beat him in a fight.

The combat maids of the Pleiades are not to be taken lightly.

Her face turned pink again.

"That one is still alive, let us grab him and bring him to Demiurge"

When they arrived, Narberal walked off with the insect in her arms to Demiurge.

"Lord Osirus"

He jumped at the voice, it may sound cute and innocent, but it was much more.

He turned around to see a giggling Entoma.

Osirus would _**NEVER**_ admit this to _**ANYONE**_, but he had a fear of actual insects.

"Tee hee, I see you are still afraid of me, Lord Osirus"

"I-uh….um"

The girl loved to tease him for his fear.

"So you have a fear of bugs huh?"

'Oh no…...not her'

Kumiko walked in with a smirk on her face.

"Why do you always show up at the worst times?"

This was _very_ bad.


	20. Eight fingers pt2

Osirus was standing in a corner of the room and looking at the man he captured, healed and tied to a chair. He was to keep an eye on him, ordered to make sure that he stays alive.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked the prisoner.

"Dunno what they plan to do, just pray that you don't get it hard" replied Osirus.

The door opened and there were four people who entered, the first was Kumiko with the rusty chains in her hands, the second was Glarion with a weird looking knife in his left hand, The third was his master in all of his glory, and the last… Entoma… the damn samurai must be the one who called her.

"M-M-Monsters" said the tied man with fear.

"I'm going to ask you a question, I would advise you to answer" stated Ainz before asking "Where are the bases of the eight fingers?" the man stayed silent and glared at the undead "No answering, I see… Osirus, free him"

"Are you sure my lord?" asked Osirus with a worried tone "He can escape"

"If he tries, Entoma will catch him" replied Ainz.

Osirus shrugged and cut the bindings. Kumiko held the ends of the chain in both hands and began tugging the ends apart. The man fell on the floor and began to scream, Osirus could easily hear the bones of the man beginning to dislocate, one by one.

"Please stop!" begged the man as he felt the pain.

Kumiko stopped before looking at Glarion "Heal him"

The elf held a hand and healed the man.

"So, are you going to talk?" asked Ainz.

"N…"

"I can't hear you, talk louder"

"Never…"

Kumiko used the chains again, ending with the same results. And Glarion healed him again.

"I admire your will" said Ainz with a hint of amusement "But do you really think that you can stand for a longer period?"

"I thought that the chains of Tomas de Torquemada would be enough, but look like we need to use the knife H. P. Lovecraft" she said as Glarion poke him with the knife in the shoulder.

After a couple of seconds, he began to scream and to crawl back.

"What are you guys holding, seriously?" asked Osirus with a sweatdrop.

"Something your little mind can't understand," replied Kumiko with a smug grin.

"Why you…" growled Osirus before palling at an insect standing on Kumiko's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asked Kumiko as she took a step toward him.

"N-Nothing" replied Osirus as he took a step back.

"Can we stop those childish actions and get serious?" said Glarion with a serious tone "He's going to be ready for interrogation now"

The man was sweating and breathing hard.

"Now I'll ask one more time, where are the bases of the eight fingers?" demanded Ainz.

After getting the answers they needed, the man was killed and transformed to a Death Knight.

"Interesting items you had there" stated Ainz with an interested tone.

"You mean the Chain of Tomas de Torquemada and the knife of Lovecraft?" asked Kumiko "Just one was in the hand of the most monstrous inquisitor of all times, and the other was in the writer who lost his mind after using it too many times"

"I would be interested in hearing more, but maybe later" replied Ainz "We would like to use your help on this one"

"It's been nearly 8 month since the last time I fought, maybe I can get the rust off me" mumbled Kumiko before taking the bug from her shoulder and began to walk toward Osirus, who began to walk away.

"Can you stop following me with that in your hands?"

Kumiko stopped and gave the insect to Entoma "Thank you"

"Anytime" replied Entoma.

"You're really the most sadistic person I've ever met" mumbled Osirus.

"I do believe that we need to assemble the rest" said Glarion "We need to make sure to hit all the targets at once"

"All I need is to see the ones who are going to be there and I can give you the best strategy," stated Kumiko.

"Aren't you a bit too confident in this?" asked Osirus.

"Beat me in chess and I'll maybe think that you're right" replied Kumiko, causing the knight to mumble something about her and only being good in chess "Do you want to test that?"

"I said nothing…" grumbled Osirus with defeat.

"Do you mind if I ask why you have a fear of insects?" Entoma asked. Kumiko listened in from the shadows.

"Just don't tell anyone about this, ok?"

Entoma nodded

"It was a while ago, a few years maybe….. I was battling a giant spider along with my brother. It had trapped me in its webs, I was forced to watch as the spider ate my brother alive"

Entoma was taken aback.

"It knew I was watching, it did it slowly, tortureing both him and myself at the same time. It knew I could not beat it alone and decided to let me live with that memory for the rest of my life"

Entoma was horrified.

Kumiko was shocked and retreated to think about what she just heard.

"Im so sorry, Lord Osirus….I-"

"It's ok, I don't hold anything against you" he patted her head, then quickly realized who exactly he was patting.

He retracted his hand quickly.

Once things were settled, it was decided that there would be five hours until the mission began.

That meant that Osirus had time to visit chevalir and Misha.

He went straight to the Morning Star and up to Kuroka.

"Nya~ how can I help you, Lord Osirus?"

"I am here a girl named Chevalir, what room is she in?"

"Oooh, find yourself another girlfriend?" Kuroka asked teasingly.

"Y-yes actually"

She handed him a key with a number plate on it.

"That is the room number"

"Thank you"

He found the room on the second floor.

He opened the door and walked in, he did not make it far before he was spotted by Misha.

"Daddy's back!"

She hugged the confused knight.

Chevalir came around the corner.

Osirus gave her a questioning look.

"What else is she supposed to call you?"

He knelt down and picked the girl up. They sat on the couch together and he told Chevalir what happened.


	21. Retaliation

Osirus was ready to execute whatever the plan was, he got teleported by Glarion to where he was when Sebas was accused of treason. He saw Sebas, the Pleiades maids except Narberal, Shalltear, Mare, Demiurge, Kumiko, and Vali. For some reason, Kumiko was looking at her feet, he can't really get the reason why.

"You're here, good" said Demiurge "As you know, the eight fingers must be dealt with immediately. They have insulted the name of our lord by taking the girl he swore to take care of hostage"

"What's the plan?" asked Osirus.

"We will launch a simultaneous attack on seven of their bases, of course that's only one part of the plan" stated Demiurge.

"I understand perfectly" said Sebas "The rescue of Tuare is insignificant compared to avenging Ainz Ooal Gown"

"Now that's clear, please know that I hope for the girl's safe return" added Demiurge "I don't think that she has the strength to survive the resurrection spell"

"How kind of you" commented Sebas before asking "Do you have a plan to find their bases?"

"There's no need, we already got all the information we needed from two sources" answered Demiurge "But you also need to know what the real plan needs… some components to be at their right place; so, when the rescue of Tuare turns into a success, return with her to The Morning Star Inn. That's all what you need to know"

"I understand" replied Sebas before leaving the room.

"Now, what I'm going to say is extremely important" said Demiurge before calling Entoma who showed them an image "Whatever happens, don't hurt this person… You hear that Shalltear?"

"You don't have to single me out!" complained the vampire.

Demiurge was then interrupted by a Shadow Demon "I see… it seems like we have one more place to attack. Mare, go with Entoma"

"U-Understood" said the young elf.

"But… where should we go?" asked Osirus.

"Initially, you were to go with our lord, but it seems like you've got to deal with another place" answered Demiurge "Called to be the heart of the black market that that the eight fingers runs, you would go there and make it disappear. Of course, mind to take any object that may be important"

"That's going to be easy" mumbled Osirus.

"You'll go with Vali and Kumiko" added Demiurge.

"What about me?" asked Shalltear.

"Sorry, but we don't need you to lose yourself to your Blood Frenzy again" replied Demiurge.

"I really tired of this manner of addressing me like I can't control myself" complained Shalltear.

Demiurge then turned to the rest "Now listen and pay attention, the second part of phase Gaheena is a bit hard to understand if you don't pay attention"

After the explanation, Osirus walked to Kumiko and said "You okay? You seem a little off"

"It's nothing…" mumbled Kumiko before moving away from him.

"What's that?" asked Osirus after looking at a strange dagger in her hips.

"You can't touch it" said Kumiko "You shouldn't… I'm serious about it"

"What's gotten into her?" wondered Osirus.

"It seems like you reminded her of how she lost her family" said Ophis, appearing next to him.

"What do you mean?" asked Osirus.

"Do you want to understand?" asked Ophis, getting a nod from Osirus "Then look"

Ophis put her index on his forehead and Osirus found himself in a modern house of Japan.

"Daddy! Look at that!" said a smiling little girl who Osirus can swear was Kumiko.

"Let me see" said the father after looking at a piece of paper, he couldn't help but laugh "That's a nice drawing"

Osirus walked and peered on the drawing, seeing a childish painting of a red monster holding a Kanabo.

"Tozen taught me how to draw the mace thing" said the little girl.

"Your imaginary friend?" asked the father.

The girl, Osirus assumed was Kumiko, nodded "I wanted to draw you"

"Looks like we got an artist in the family" laughed her father.

"Is something wrong, darling?" asked a gorgeous woman who looks like a mature version of Kumiko.

"Look at what Kumiko had drawn" said the man as he passed the paper to the woman.

"That's adorable" giggled the woman.

'Is that… Kumiko's family?' wondered Osirus.

"Mommy, mommy" called another voice, showing a much younger girl "I'm hungry"

The man was about to say something, when he got up and his skin became red with some white markings, his hair became white, his eyes red, his ears became pointed, two large horns appeared on his forehead, and his muscle mass increased.

"Appear, Devil" he said with a loud voice.

Rizer appeared in a teleportation circle, with some other devils behind him.

"Looks like Rizer has been chosen to deal with you" he sighed "I want the girls, orders of the Maou Lucifer"

"Not even in your dreams" growled her father "Hiromi! Hide the girls, I'll come after dealing with him"

The woman nodded before taking a frightened Kumiko and the other girl before running to the second floor of the house.

"Are you an idiot?" asked Rizer.

Osirus decided to go up and saw Kumiko's mother hiding both girls in a closet. They then heard a loud roar that sounded like an agonizing one rather than something else.

"Daddy!" yelled the younger girl as she ran off the closet and was about to open the door, when it was blasted, killing her.

"Mikumi!" yelled the woman before seeing Rizer stepping in and looking with bored eyes at the dead girl.

"Tch, too weak" he mumbled.

"No…" mumbled the younger version of Kumiko before beginning to cry.

Rizer walked toward the woman and grabbed her by the throat. Osirus tried to do something, but he couldn't touch them. Rizer then burned the woman's cloths, and under Kumiko's eyes raped the defenseless woman.

When he blinked again, he found himself back to where he was, looking at Ophis.

"What was that…?" he asked with quiet anger.

"The truth about Kumiko" replied Ophis "And her fear; being alone and helpless in the time of need"

Ophis disappeared, leaving Osirus boiling over what he saw.

He looked over at the girl who lost her family, they had something in common.

She had it worse though, her family had been killed by a devil.

Osirus, Kumiko, and Vali were walking to their assigned mission.

Osirus had assumed that Kumiko had listened in on his conversation with Entoma.

He fell back a bit and walked next to the silent girl, they were back far enough that Vali would not be able to hear them.

"You were listening, weren't you?"

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"….Im sorry i-"

"-don't. Its fine, Ophis showed me your past. It's only fair for me to tell you the rest of mine"

"N-no, you don't-"

"-I want to"

"...fine"

"I lost his mother and father by my own hand when I first awoke my sacred gear at a young age.

The amount of sealed rage and blood lust had corrupted my mind, causing me to lose control.

I had killed my own parents, my younger brother was spared because I had passed out from the power.

I vowed _never _to lose control again"

She had a look of horror on her face.

"I-"

"-we are here"

Vali interrupted her.

"There are two enterances, I will go in through there" Osirus pointed to another door.

"Have fun you two"

Vali growled at his words.

He walked to the other door after watching the two enter theirs.

He reached for the door and found it locked.

"I'm not exactly good with locks….."

.

.

.

*CRASH*

He kicked the door open and entered.

'Here we go….'


	22. Base raid

A black market, underground economy or shadow economy, is a clandestine market or series of transactions that has some aspect of illegality or is characterized by some form of noncompliant behavior with an institutional set of rules. It was then easy to think that this one has some unique items, a great slave trade, human bodies… it was a mess.

"Intruders!" yelled one of the guards before getting decapitated by a white blade.

"This is really annoying," said Vali as he walked with his Balance Breaker.

"You shouldn't complain too much" sighed Kumiko before taking her Hitokiri form.

They both walked in and began slaughtering anyone who tries to attack them. Some nobles and their personal guards tried to use the other exit only to get blocked by a knight in white armor.

"Sorry, but you won't get by this place," said Osirus before charging one of the nobles, only to kill a guard who was pulled by the man to act as a meat shield.

"Don't tell me that you're that low" sighed Osirus.

TIME SKIP

After everything, Osirus looked at the bodies before looking at the girls they rescued. He couldn't hold his laugh when they fell on them and seeing Vali getting a glare from Kumiko… even his spine grew cold. A Hitokiri that glares at you… that's something that can scare anyone who is human. After freeing themselves, Vali called Arthur to escort the girls to the city of E-Rantel, there's no way he'll let them go somewhere they may get the same treatment… or worse. After looking at all that isn't a corpse, they grouped the items and gold they've found there.

"Is this what we gathered?" asked Kumiko as she eyed all that they got.

"All this gold… they were rotten to the core" commented Vali "How will we move this?"

"I'll need to make a call," said Osirus before using a scroll of the spell [Message] "Aura, can you help us take some items to Nazarick?"

"Sure thing" replied the dark elf.

"What do you think of this?" asked Kumiko as she was showing some sexy black lingerie to Vali "Do you think that it would look good on me?"

Vali blushed deeply and whispered something to her.

"As long as it's you, I don't mind," said Kumiko with, as it was shocking to Osirus, a warm smile.

"Shouldn't we keep this when we are alone?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you're ready for tonight"

Osirus was laughing hard, he couldn't hold it. He then noticed a cute little dress.

'I'm sure that Misha would love something like that' he picked up the dress before seeing many tomes, they were more like teaching books that can help someone learn a spell rather than a one-time use scroll. He picked it and read [Summon: Wolfhawks]. If he remembers what Chevalir told him, they are large, carnivorous flying mammals which, as the name implies, resembles a hybrid of a wolf and a hawk… she seemed like she knew a lot. She also said that summoning at least one needed a special book, it must be it. Maybe that giving her this might make her happy. He turned and saw a jousting spear that wasn't like any, it was covered with red dragon scales. Tonight, Chevalir is going to have a big surprise.

"You're going to take those?" asked Kumiko as she approached Osirus with a bag "Use this"

"What are you going to take?" he asked.

"Some clothes to Li Niang and Shirone, alcohol to Lifain and Kuroka, books for me, Vali and Arthur, ingredients to Glarion, and some jewels to Arthurs girlfriend…" answered Kumiko.

"Arthur has a girlfriend?" asked Osirus with curiosity.

"Elaine Westcott, a maid who was working for his family" answered Kumiko "Now if you excuse me, I'll go to help Vali"

Osirus shrugged before eyeing the other items before noticing a weird horn.

"Black War Wolf…" now this is something he can use.

After 30 minutes Aura came in, with the undead soldiers to transport what's left. He turned and walked to Vali and Kumiko to get transported to the inn.

XXXXXXX

Osirus said goodbye to the couple, he walked out of the inn and to his home.

He forgot her was still in his armor when he walked into the door.

"You're back!" _*Clang* _"Owww"

Chevalir tried to jump-hug him, she jumped head first into his armored chest.

Osirus dismissed his armor and picked the girl up from the floor in a princess carry.

"Head first huh?"

"Baka….."

He placed her on the couch and picked up the bag.

"Where is Misha?"

"Sleeping"

"Ok, I have a few surprises for you"

"Really?"

The lance couldn't fit in the bag for obvious reasons so he stored it in his pocket dimension.

He pulled out the lance and watched as her eyes widened.

She silently took the lance in her hands and looked it over.

"Thank you, this is amazing"

"That's not all" he reached into the bag and pulled out the book.

She looked it over.

"This…..this is a summoning book"

She opened it and read the first few pages.

"Daddy!" he was attacked from the side by an exited Misha.

Osirus picked up the girl and looked to Chevalir.

"Sleeping huh?"

"She _was_ sleeping"

He placed the girl down.

"I have a surprise for you"

"Really!?" she asked with stars in her eyes.

He held up the little dress he found.

"Woah! This is for me?"

"Yes"

She grabbed the dress and ran to her room and slammed the door.

"She seems excited," Chevalir said with a sweatdrop.

"So what do you thi-HMM!?"

He was pulled into a kiss before he could finish his question.

"That's what I think"

"Noted" Osirus said with a smile.

The door opened and Misha came out wearing the dress.

She looked adorable.

Chevalir went over and started to talk to the girl about different fashion styles to use with the dress, things his ex-rival would say his 'violent brain' wouldn't understand.

He thought back to his little excursion through the building.

*flashback*

Osirus had just kicked down the door, several guards charged him.

They were disposed of, he went room to room.

Once he cleared each room, he continued his path until he came upon a room full of crates, he did not need to open them to know what was in them.

The smell told him so.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am the one who will seperate your heads from your bodies"

The fight began, Osirus killed them all and walked out of the room.

He cleaned the blood from his white armor.

He then came upon the room with Vali and Kumiko.

*Flashback end*

Misha went back to bed, and Osirus was pulled into his.

Now that this mission is over, his master will assign them another one.

There were still several bases around E-Rantel.

Tuare was not in that place, that means she is somewhere else.

Sebas looked calm, but Osirus knew he was worried for the girl.

"Ahem"

He looked to the girl laying beside him.

"It's rude to ignore a girl when she is trying to get your attention"

"Sor-hmm"

He was interrupted with a kiss.


	23. The second raid

After the defeat of Jaldabaoth and assured the safety of the rescued civilians in the capital city of Re-Estize, Momon returned to E-Rantel. Osirus, was in the inn with the occupants, Mare, Nabe, Sebas, Shalltear and Ainz.

"So she wasn't there" mumbled Ainz "Are you sure of that?"

"I couldn't sense her" answered Sebas.

"And Zero is still alive" sighed Glarion.

"Could it be that there's someone that knew about the operation" wondered Kumiko "There's a chance that someone maybe listening to us"

"So, what should we do now?" asked Osirus.

"There's still 35 bases in the whole kingdom, and only five are near the city Re-Estize" stated Ainz "We should attack on the five near the capital"

"What about the rest?" asked Osirus.

"We'll use Firewraiths" replied Glarion, getting a confused look from the knight "They are animated bodies that explode"

"How…"

"Demiurge inserts a spirit in a dead body, I fill the dead body with a fire spell" added Glarion before sighing "I really pity anyone who tries to talk to you"

"Jokes aside, how are we going to divide our group?" asked Vali.

"Sebas, you'll go to the one in the south. Kumiko, you'll go to the one in the north-east. Vali, you'll go to the one in the south-west. Glarion, you'll go to the one in the north. And you, Osirus, you go to the one in the west" said Ainz "And deploy those Firewraiths"

He then teleported away.

Osirus noticed that Kumiko still had that dagger.

"What is this dagger?" he asked.

The samurai sighed before answering "It's called the Dagger of Time. It can rewind time, slow time, stop time… you see the idea"

"Nice" commented Osirus.

"Of course, you can't touch it" added Kumiko "You'll need to fight many creature to earn the right to use it… and some of them are insects"

Osirus shuddered, he now understood why she didn't want him to touch it. He sighed then decided to walk to his objective before remembering what Chevalir told him.

***Flashback***

Chevalir was holding the horn Osirus had taken with him and was staring at it.

"This is a summoning horn" she stated "You'll be able to summon a riding wolf as a mount"

"A mount?" Osirus was confused.

"A good one" added Chevalir "This is a rare item… and extremely valuable, so use it now"

"Now? Why Now?" asked Osirus.

"It would become bound to your soul" answered the one eyed girl "Sure, the horn will disappear, but you won't have to worry about it being stolen or anything"

The two of them went outside and Osirus blew in the horn, nothing happened after a few seconds.

"I gue-"

Suddenly a tear opened in reality and a wolf in red armor and a saddle appeared.

"Never mind…"

*End flashback*

He sighed before holding his hand forward.

[Summon: Black War Wolf]

The wolf appeared and Osirus mounted it.

'How am I supposed to move with this?'

He thought for a second before saying "Walk forward"

The beast obeyed and began to march forward.

"Now, run to the west"

The beast complied and began running toward the said direction.

TIME SKIP

When Osirus arrived, he wasn't surprised when he saw the place guarded by bandits. The smell in the air was enough for him to know what was happening to the girls inside. And thinking that those kinds of scums could do the same thing to Chevalir and Misha… They won't get it painlessly.

He dismounted the wolf and told it to stay there.

"Hey, who the hell are you?"

"Your executioner"

He killed the guards outside and entered the building. He went from room to room, killing insects and looking for anything that he thinks might make Chevalir or Misha happy.

He found a few items, then entered a room and froze.

There were multiple women chained to the walls or floors, they were naked and covered in injuries.

Out of the six that were there, only two were alive.

Osirus healed them and gave them cloaks.

They thanked him after he led them to the exit.

Osirus went back in with stone conviction.

He slaughtered the scum that got in his way and found the leader of this operation.

He was a nobody at the bottom of the latter.

He was killed and used for the spell that the elf boy gave him.

He had about two minutes to get out of the building. He was about to leave when he heard what sounded like crying, he saw a door on the far side of the room.

It was a large steel door that was locked, he had to kick it three times for it to open.

There was a girl in the center of the room, she was kneeling around a body.

"I'm here to get you out of here"

"My sister...she's…..she…"

He looked at the girl, she was around his own age, she had a wound right where her heart should be.

The crying girl was clutching a stuffed animal.

Osirus felt the energy reaching its maximum level.

"We need to go"

"No! I don't want to leave her!"

Osirus had two choices.

Grab the girl and run, or leave her.

"If we don't leave, you will die"

Suddenly, the energy became unstable.

"Damn It!"

He quickly grabbed the girl and got over her.

The energy reached its peak.

_***BOOOOOOOOOOMMM***_

The building shook, the pain was immeasurable, and his ears were ringing.

When the explosion subsided, he collapsed on his side.

He could see the face of the crying girl, his vision faded as his consciousness faded.


	24. Old friend

Osirus awoke and noticed that he was on a bed… a familiar bed. He looked around him and saw Chevalir sleeping on a chair, and Misha sleeping on her lap. He couldn't help but smile at how adorable they looked, he also noticed some drawings on a table near him. He picked them up and eyed them, it was like something Misha could have drawn. He heard footsteps and saw the half elf entering.

"Looks like you're alive" he stated "Seems like the firepower was a bit too much"

"A bit too much?" asked Osirus with an annoyed tone "Were you trying to kill me?"

"I believe that it gave you enough time to exit the place" deadpanned Glarion.

"There were… some things that I didn't take account of…" mumbled Osirus as he looked away.

"The little girl" replied Glarion "You should have searched before activating the spell"

"I thought that there won't be anyone else" sighed Osirus "Where is the girl?"

"I gave her the medicine her body needed before sending her to Carne Village with Lifain" answered Glarion.

At that moment, Misha awoke and looked at Osirus's direction.

"Daddy's awake" she ran to him.

Chevalir awoke and walked to Osirus "Are you okay?"

Osirus nodded and said "Just a miscalculation"

"I'm just glad you're not hurt" sighed Chevalir "You need to be more careful"

Glarion looked at Chevalir, then at her belly.

"That's a strong girl" he said casually.

"Pardon?"

"I just said you're going to have a strong girl soon enough" repeated Glarion "Now, if you excuse me" he then left"

"What was that about?" asked Misha.

"Nothing…" said Osirus nervously.

"So… what should we do?" asked Chevalir "I'm already thinking about leaving the guild… but I also don't want to stay in a house alone…"

"You won't be alone" replied Osirus after catching her hands.

"Thank you" said Chevalir with a smile.

"Ara ara, seems like I've interrupted both of you" said Akeno as she entered.

"What do you need, Akeno?" asked Osirus.

"Demiurge is waiting for you" replied the half fallen angel "You should go see him"

Osirus nodded before getting up.

"By the way, you seem… different" stated Osirus.

"You can say that the flower had been picked" giggled Akeno before leaving.

After arriving at the reception desk, Osirus saw Demiurge reading a scroll.

"Demiurge" called Osirus "Is everything alright?"

"Yes" replied Demiurge "Sebas recovered the girl and killed the leader of the Six Arms. How about you, did you do as you were instructed"

Osirus nodded "I barely escaped the explosion"

"So it was that powerful" mused Demiurge "Well, it would be interesting for Ainz-sama to hear your report"

Osirus nodded and walked with the demon out.

"It seems like they are a unique group of people" said Demiurge with an amused tone.

"You have no idea…" sighed Osirus.

"Still the same" said the voice of a mature woman… that made him lose all of his colors.

"M-M-Master Pugione?" he called nervously "Is that you"

He turned and saw a brown haired woman with a red leather armor, large pauldrons, a belt with two daggers on it, and had two daggers made of a green energy on her hips.

"It's been too long, Deven," she said with a smile as she appeared behind him.

"My name is no longer Deven, My name is Osirus" he said with balled fists.

"Aww, I rather liked your old name"

She walked up to him, eying his form.

"You have grown quite a bit~" she said in a suggestive tone.

She loved to tease him when he was still her student.

"I will let you two catch up" Demiurge left the two.

"How did you get here?"

"When I felt the raw energy output that caused the end of the world, I quickly used an ancient spell to take me here. When I got here, I could feel your energy. It was faint but I felt it and followed it here"

She was now fully pressed against him.

"Ahem"

He turned to see Chevalir standing not to far away.

""Darling, who is this?""

Both girls said at the same time.

His old master pushed off of his and walked up to Chevalir.

"Who are you to my Beloved?"

"BELOVED!?" Chevalir shrieked.

Osirus was reminded of the times before he met the devils.

***FLASHBACK/ 2 months before he met Rias***

"Come on Dev! I know you can do better!" A woman in red leather armor called out to a tall figure in full steel armor.

"You have yet to even scratch me"

She was right, he had been at this over two hours.

"Why don't we take a break?"

Deven passed out.

Pugione giggled at the sight and dragged him inside.

Deven woke up with his head on his teachers lap. He tried to get up but she held him down.

"Don't worry, you can rest there for as long as you like. My beloved"

"W-w-what!?"

"It seems I have fallen for you"

Deven was eighteen at the time.

That was also when he had his first time.

She was called by a long time friend of hers.

She left that day, he had not seen her since then.

***FLASHBACK END***

Chevalir and Pugione were about to start a fight when Pugione noticed Chevalir's 'situation'.

"I see you have been busy, Osirus" she said with a smirk.

They went back to the house and another headache began.

"Daddy!"

Pugione looked at the small girl now hugging his waist.

"You have been _very_ busy"

"N-no I-"

"-hush, You don't need to explain"

She kneeled down to the girl who hid behind her 'fathers' legs

"W-who is that?"

"I'm your new aunt!"

"Really?" she had stars in her eyes and hugged the woman.

Pugione picked her up and walked into a room, filling Misha's head with promises of spoiling and training to be _just_ like her parents.

Osirus sighed and was hugged by his….fiance? Girlfriend?...he still did not know.

"You still have a lot of explaining to do" Chevalir pulled him into their room to talk.


	25. Relocation

Osirus had a very awkward night… very awkward. He felt like Chevalir wasn't really happy, something he understood.

"I'll say it again…" sighed Osirus "I'm really sorry about that"

"About what…" said Chevalir with a glare.

"Look, I didn't know that I would see her again," explained Osirus "I mean, I didn't even know that she was still alive… Well, she _is_ hard to kill…" he paused a little before adding. "Anyways, it doesn't change anything between us"

"Can I really trust that?" asked Chevalir with a tone filled with both anger and sadness "I thought that we would live with both our child and Misha… but now, I don't know if we can"

Osirus was about to say something when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Why don't you let us settle things" said his former master "Why don't you go walk a little while we talk?"

"Well, I…" he didn't have time to answer as he found himself outside "I hate when she does that"

He was about to walk away when he began to hear their conversation… something about his old master being sterile due to a disease she had from birth. He tried to learn more, but the dagger that stuck through the door was enough for him to go away. He then remembered that he had to go give the report to his lord… He had to go to the Great Tomb.

***TIME SKIP***

"Is that so…" said Ainz after hearing the report of Osirus "Nothing left… that's really interesting to hear. It seems like we are now ready to use them"

"Shall I deploy them?" asked Osirus.

"You've done enough, I'll ask the Pleiades to do it" replied Ainz "By the way, I've heard that from Demiurge that you called a woman 'Master', care to explain"

"When I was young, I was taken in along with my brother by her after the death of my parents. She taught us everything and more. She's extremely quick and has a mastery over poisons, as well as the ability to go invisible" explained Osirus.

"Interesting" mused Ainz "I would like to talk with her"

"If I can suggest something… maybe you should wait until she wants to talk with you" said Osirus nervously "She isn't the type to bow to anyone"

"I see" said Ainz with a pensive tone "Now that I remember, I gave each one of those who participated at the operation a reward, but not you"

"There's no need" replied Osirus.

"You don't have to hide your demands" said Ainz "You've done a lot of work for the tomb, and me as well. Now, I'll ask you again, is there anything you wish?"

Osirus began to think before getting an idea. He wanted to talk about it with Lord Ainz… but feared how it could end up for him, Chevalir and Misha. He mustered all his courage and looked at his lord.

"Actually, I…" he began.

"You…"

"I have something to ask…"

"Well….."

He took a breath.

"It seems that I have become a father"

His lords dot red eyes flashed.

"Congratulations, I assume you wish to have some time away from here to spend with them?"

"Correct as always, my Lord. if it is not too much…."

"It is fine, I may not be able to have a child of my own-" Lady Albedo recoiled from that statement. "-But I do understand the burden of children" his head turned slightly towards the argument that Shalltear and Aura were having in the background.

A scroll formed in his hand. "Go off and find a place far from here, this scroll will create a home suitable for a family" the scroll floated down to Osirus, he took it in his hand.

"Thank you, my lord, your kindness knows no bounds"

"I will give you a few months to yourselves, but know that I may call on you in emergencies"

"I understand, thank you"

Osirus left the great tomb with great news.

****TIMESKIP****

Osirus returned to see the dagger still in the door, he knocked.

"Come in, Osirus"

He did so.

"I have great news!"

"Really?"

Osirus explained everything to her.

"That's amazing!" she hugged him after he finished speaking.

"We should find a secluded place in a forest or something"

"But what about food? And other things?"

"I have that covered, don't worry"

**XXXXXX**

They gathered up everything they could and began the trip.

"By the way, what happened to my ma- I mean… my old teacher"

"We came to an agreement"

Osirus sweatdropped at the vague answer.

They found a large clearing several miles in the forest.

He handed a sleeping Misha over to Chevalir, walked to the center and placed the scroll in the grass.

[Create Greater Item]

The scroll shined and Osirus booked it back over to Chevalir.

The building was much bigger than he thought it would be. It was two stories and looked like a large log cabin.

This place will be good for plenty of reasons, the most prominent one being that his ex-rival won't be able to find him for a while.

They explored their new home and found a lot of luxuries they didn't need, but it was appreciated.

There were even underground hot springs.

"How does this even happen?" Chevalir asked.

"Its best not to question our supreme overlord"

"YAY, HOTS PRING!" *SPLASH*

Misha jumped into one of them.

"I guess we have to join her now" a now soaked Chevalir said.

"Who said we weren't?"

They both laughed and joined their daughter.


	26. Manga

Kumiko was reading through the various books they had. Her eyes fell on something she thought she would never see again… a Manga. She opened it and began reading it, until she arrived at a point where the father of the protagonist, who's a little girl, entered the room and found the teacher and the girl in an 'awkward' position.

"I wonder how Vali would react in this place…" she mumbled as her imagination began to work.

***Kumiko's imagination***

Vali entered through the door and walked toward the living room.

"So cute…" said the voice of a man "You're such a sweet little thing"

'Is that the voice of a man? W-Who can that be?' he walked to the room.

"You're so soft down here" said the man.

"Not there! Stop!" yelled the voice of a little girl.

'Hiromi!' thought Vali as a shock struck him.

He peeked his head through and was crushed; from an angle, it's easy to see the girl hiding a stuffed animal, and from Vali's angle… it was more like seeing his little girl was about to get assaulted.

'You're dead! You shitty pervy pedophile!' thought Vali as he walked in with his Balance Breaker.

"Daddy!" said the girl with happiness as she went to him.

"You have three seconds to get out, or I'll kill you" mumbled Vali.

"W-Wait, you I-"

"Three, two"

"Listen, I'm her teacher-"

"That makes it worse!" yelled Vali before cries were heard.

***Imagination end***

"That would be interesting to see" mumbled Kumiko.

"Kumiko-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Akeno as she walked toward her.

"Just found something that reminds me of the old times" replied Kumiko as she passed the manga to Akeno.

"I never thought we would see one here" mused the half fallen angel "It must be from back there"

"Shirone and the others must have brought back with them" said Kumiko.

"I wonder…" said Akeno as she began reading it "Its sure bringing back memories"

She continued reading until arriving at the same page Kumiko stopped.

'I wonder how would Glarion react if he was there' thought Akeno as her imagination began to work.

***Akeno's imagination***

Glarion entered through the door and walked toward the living room.

"So cute…" said the voice of a man "You're such a sweet little thing"

'Is that the voice of a man? W-Who can that be?' he walked to the room.

"You're so soft down here" said the man.

"Not there! Stop!" yelled the voice of a little girl.

'It can't be!' thought Glarion as a shock struck him.

He peeked and his thoughts were crushed; from an angle, it's easy to see the girl hiding a stuffed animal, and from Glarion's angle… it was more like seeing his little girl was about to get assaulted.

'You are dead you pathetic scumbag of a pedophile!' thought Glarion as he entered with his hands looking more like reptilian one.

"You're going to regret that…" mumbled Glarion with a dead stare.

"W-Wait!" he didn't have time.

***Imagination end***

"Looks like we still have more," said Kumiko as she looked at more of them.

"Why not give this one to Misha-chan?" said Akeno.

"You do know that they can't read Japanese, right?" asked Kumiko with a sweatdrop.

"It's not a problem, they have someone who can read it for her," said Akeno.

"Just tell Glarion to give it to them," said Kumiko before leaving the library.

**TIME SKIP**

Glarion was knocking on a door, and seemed a little surprised by the blade of a dagger in the door.

"Who're you?" asked a mature woman behind him.

"I'm here to deliver this to a little girl living here" replied Glarion.

"I guess that you're a friend of that stupid student of mine, right?"

"He's just someone I know" replied Glarion with a cold voice "Please give him this"

"Alright" replied the woman.

**XX POV Osirus 3rd XX**

Osirus was playing games with Misha, they were playing hide and seek.

It had been at least two hours.

He finally found her and held her up.

"I told you you can't hide from me forever!"

*Knock Knock*

Osirus froze. 'Impossible, we are far off the map'

"Go to mommy ok?"

Misha ran off.

Osirus walked to the door and opened it.

_*SHING*_

He was now pinned against the wall, several daggers holding him in place. There was only one person that he knew who would do that.

"S-sensei?"

"Hello, I was so upset when you ran off"

Osirus freed himself by summoning his armor.

His old teacher pushed him back against the wall. She slid a glowing green dagger down the side of his helmet, cutting through it like wet paper.

"Be a good boy and stay still"

"h-hai, Sensei"

He was no fool, he knew he could not beat her in a fight. His armor burst, she stabbed her dagger inches from his head.

"How did you find us?"

"You know i'm an expert hunter, darling," she said with a purr, then she licked his cheek.

"You came here for me?"

"No, I came here to give you this. A little elf boy gave it to me"

'Glarion?'

"But now that I'm here-" she got closer to his ear. "I may stay a while"

***time skip***

Osirs was alone with the manga, he never thought he would see one of these here.

It showed a pretty interesting scenario.

***Osirus's head***

Osirus entered through the door and walked toward the living room.

"So cute…" said the voice of a man "You're such a sweet little thing"

'I don't recognise that voice. W-Who can that be?' he walked to the room.

"You're so soft down here" said the man.

"Not there! Stop!" yelled the voice of a little girl.

'Misha!' thought Osirus as a shock struck him.

He peeked his head through and was crushed; from an angle, it's easy to see the girl hiding a stuffed animal, and from Osirus's angle… it was more like seeing his little girl was about to get assaulted.

'You're dead!' thought Osirus as he walked in with his Stag Knight.

"Daddy!" said the girl with happiness as she went to him.

"You have three seconds to get the hell out of here, or I'll kill you" mumbled Osirus.

"W-Wait, you I-"

"Three, two-"

"Listen, I'm her teacher-"

"That makes it worse!" yelled Osirus before yells of pain were heard.

***END***

He shook off his thoughts. "Misha! I have a surprise for you!" he called out to the girl.


	27. A favor

It's been two weeks since Osirus got the manga, Misha seemed happy to have it. Hell, just having to look at the pictures seemed enough for her. But he knew that she would want more, so he went to the only person who can help him at that… the only person. He would be happy to ask… but not when the person is someone you don't wish to ask. He walked slowly and painfully to the entrance of the inn, but found no one, just a piece of paper saying 'Close for two weeks. Cause: Chambers changing'. He was so confused.

"What are you doing here?" asked Vali as he walked to him.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some mangas…" replied Osirus with a nervous tone.

"You need to talk with Shirone and Li Niang, they are the ones who brought them back" replied Vali "But I would wait if I were you, Kumiko is giving them a lesson"

"A lesson?"

XXXXXXXXXX

After entering the library, he saw Li and Shirone sitting on a table with books and pens while Kumiko was standing in front of a board talking of some sort of charge that the English cavalry tried to accomplish but succeeded as a major military fail.

"Do you have any questions?" asked the samurai.

"Why did Lord Lucan refuse to obey the order?" asked Shirone.

"Because the orders arrived late, therefore, he refused to charge and gave the order to his step-brother, Lord Cardigan" answered Kumiko.

"But why didn't they use some sort of radio to send the order?" asked Li Niang.

"They did" replied Kumiko with a sigh "But before, the radio of that time was slow, it took quite some times before that the order arrived to them"

'She knows a lot of stuff' Osirus commented mentally 'Somehow, I feel like I just received a defeat…'

"What do you need, muscles for brain?" asked Kumiko.

"Can't you call me with my normal name?" replied Osirus with irritation before saying "Can I borrow more mangas?"

"No" said both Li and Shirone.

"They are unique in this world, so no" said Shirone.

"Besides, I'm still reading some" added Li Niang.

"Look, I promise that I'll return them" said Osirus "And it's not for me, it's for Misha"

Both girls began whispering between themselves before turning to him.

"On one condition" said Shirone.

"What condition?" asked Osirus with some worries.

"You're going to take only five, and you'll take other fives only if you bring those you took before" answered Li Niang.

"Seems fair to me" replied Osirus with a shrug.

After taking five books, he walked out happy and satisfied. When he arrived at his house, he found his old master standing in front of a group of bandits. He was about to intervene, but remembered how strong she is. One of them swung his sword horizontally, but the woman caught the blade using her knee and her elbow, surprising the bandits… but not Osirus, she then quickly rushed behind him to plant a dagger in the back of his neck.

'She's really scary' thought Osirus with sweats.

The rest of the bandits ran away.

"You can come out now, darling"

Osirus walked out from behind the tree- _*SHING*_ \- only to find himself pinned to it by a green dagger.

"Again?" he asked with a deadpan

His old teacher pressed herself to him. "Don't lie, you like when I do this" she licked his ear

"No actually, I really don't"

_*SHING*_

Another dagger was planted beside his head, shaving off some hair. "What was that?" she asked.

Osirus stood his ground. "Please let me go" he said in a serious voice.

"Oooh, you're fighting back-" she got close to his ear once again."- I like it when they struggle"

The daggers were removed. "Fine, but next time, you will have to satisfy my 'hunger' if you want to be set free"

Osirus shivered. 'I have to avoid her from now on'

He went inside, he saw Chevalir sleeping on the couch.

He chuckled and walked to Misha's room and knocked.

The door opened shortly after. "Daddy!" the girl hugged his waist.

Osirus summoned the stack of books. "I have more for you"

Stars formed in her eyes. "Yay!"

**XX TIME SKIP XX**

Osirus had gotten a call through the [Message] scroll.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Osirus"_

"Ah Demiurge, what do you need?"

"_It seems that there are some insects that plan to infiltrat Nazerik"_

"I would almost feel bad for them. Does Lord Ainz wish for my presence?"

"_yes"_

"Ok, tell me where it is"

**XX TIME SKIP XX**

Osirus stood in an open space next to Momon.

Narberal was standing next to him.

They were waiting for all of the fools to gather up.

Osirus decided to sate his boredom.

"Hello Nabe, it is wonderful to see you again" Osirus spoke.

Predictably, her face turned pink, no response was given.

Osirus thought her reactions were cute.

"Has anyone told you that you are cute when you blush?"

Her face then turned red.

"Don't you agree, Momon?"

"Yes, I fully agree"

Steam could now be seen coming from her ears.

"...ah it just so happens that we have hired some extra protection"

That was the que, the three adamantite class heros walked out from behind the cart.

There was chatter among the crowd, Momon spoke up

"Why have you chosen to visit those ruins?"

The grip on his weapon tightened when he heard the responses.

'These insects wish to satisfy their greed by invading Nazerik and stealing its riches! I refuse to let even one of them get passed the entrance'


	28. Invaders

Both Narberal and Osirus were waiting inside a tent, and Osirus could easily feel the heavy atmosphere present. Narberal had yet to look at him once, nor talk to him. She seemed like she was angry at him, and he didn't know the reason. As he was about to ask, Glarion appeared in a magic circle with Kumiko.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Osirus.

"I was planning the defense of the tomb with the succubus" answered Kumiko.

"Lady Albedo?" asked Osirus with confusion.

"Seems like the last time one of your new friends came to see me, seemed like he was well rewarded" replied Kumiko "He even came back to thank me again"

"Yeah… that's Cocytus for you" chuckled Osirus.

Osirus noticed that Glarion was a bit pissed, his thoughts were away.

"Something's wrong, buddy?" asked Osirus.

Glarion sighed before saying "First, I'm not your 'Buddy', second that's none of your business"

"Calm down, pal, I was just worried about you" replied Osirus.

"He just saw some elves being abused… physically" explained Kumiko "Their ears were cut"

"What?" now Osirus's voice was filled with anger.

"This is the worst thing to do to an elf" growled Glarion "Whatever you do to them, it doesn't matter, as long as you don't touch their ears. Doing such a thing is beyond unforgivable, to cut the ears of an elf…" white scaled wings appeared on his back "That's a sacrilegious thing to do"

"Calm down or you'll bust us" warned Kumiko before sighing "But I understand how you feel. If I've ever saw an Oni with his horns removed, I would also be pissed"

"By the way, I wanted to ask you this question for a while" said Osirus as he stared at Kumiko "Are you really an Oni?"

"I'm half Oni" replied Kumiko.

"That's nice, in a way" commented Osirus.

"You're here, good" said Ainz, as Momon, as he entered.

"My lord, what kind of death do you want me to give them?" asked Osirus.

"Hold your horses, WE are not going to fight all of them at the same time" said Kumiko.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Osirus.

"We shall use the tactic of killing the turtle" stated Kumiko before asking "Do you know the best way to kill a turtle?"

"Crushing her" replied Osirus.

"An answer fit for a muscle head, can't say that I'm surprised" commented Kumiko "For my part, I would let her peak, giving her a sentiment of security, and when her head is full out, I'll cut it off"

'Sometimes, I think that she's scarier than my teacher' thought Osirus with a sweatdrop.

"Interesting way of thinking" commented Ainz before turning to Nabe "I will return to Nazarick and send Pandora's Actor, make sure that everything's fine"

"Wait, what about me?" asked Osirus.

"Hold on to this and give it some of your magical energy" said Glarion.

"What's this?" asked Osirus.

"Just do it" growled Glarion.

Osirus did as he was told and a double of himself appeared.

"That's… new…" commented the knight.

"Let's go now, I still need to save those elven girls and restore their dignity" said Glarion with an impatient tone.

"Are you going to erase their memories of the tomb?" asked Ainz.

"I'm going to erase all of their memories," answered Glarion.

"As long as they don't remember a thing…" said Ainz.

I'll also try to help a girl, one with a family" said Kumiko "I would hate to see her separated from her sisters"

"I understand that feeling" replied Ainz "Well, let's go" he then teleported away to the throne room"

"Let's go" sighed Glarion before teleporting with both the samurai and the knight.

When they arrived, they found themselves in a cold wasteland.

"The fifth floor," said Osirus.

"Let's wait and see who will come to us" said Kumiko as she entered her Balance Breaker state.

"I just hope that they won't be boring" sighed Osirus as he took his Lord Champfort form.

After a while, two people arrived, one looked like a mage while the other like a battle-mage.

"One for each?" asked Kumiko before summoning a Masaraki Axe.

"One for each" confirmed Osirus.

"Are you two the guardians of this place?" Asked one of the fools.

"That is right, since there are two of you. One of you will fight me, and the other fights her. Choose wisely"

The two whispered to each other.

After a moment, the battle mage approached Osirus, the other approached Kumiko.

They both walked to a place out of view from the other.

"Before we fight, I want to know why you have come here exactly"

The mage looked surprised for a moment.

"I was told there would be lots of old relics and artifacts that I could study"

"So you are not here to steal riches or gold?"

"Well, I do want to be paid. But I'm here for ancient relics"

"That is a good reason, if you were here just to satisfy your greed, then I would have shown you no mercy"- the adventure felt relief wash over him. -"however, you have stepped foot into this place without permission. For that, you will be killed. Prepare thyself for death"

The mage began to cast attack spells.

Osirus planted his tower shield before him.

The attacks had no effect.

He peeked out from behind it.

"My turn"

Osirus decided that he would toy with the insect.

He started to grow in size.

The adventurer fell on his behind looking up at the now twenty foot tall red and gold knight.

One of its car sized boots lifted from the ground, it hovers over the frozen mage.

"Let this be a lesson to remember in the afterlife"

THOOM*

XX POV KUMIKO XX

Kumiko had been trying to hit the slippery bug that was her opponent, she kept avoiding all her attacks.

"Do not resist, I offer salvation"

"No thanks, i'd rather keep my soul"

THOOM*

The ground shook, knocking the mage to the ground.

Kumiko rolled her eyes, knowing that the rock headed tin can had gone over the top again.

She used this distraction to finish off her opponent.

She walked over to see something that actually shocked her.

She knew of the power that was his strongest form, but she did not know of it's ability to change size.

She looked up at the towering figure.

She watched as it lifted its boot to reveal a puddle of blood, bone, and flesh underneath.

It then returned to its normal size.

"I feel better now"

Kumiko face palmed.

"What?..."

"Nothing…..let's go check on the rest"

XX POV OSIRUS XX

They walked in a comfortable silence.

Osirus was curious though,

"Kumiko…"

"What do you want, meathead?"

He sighed at the new nickname.

"I want to ask you something, and I want you to answer me seriously"

He stopped walking.

She stopped as well, hearing the complete seriousness in his voice.

"Ok, what is it?"

Osirus cleared his throat, trying to word his question.

"Do...do you still hate me? Like, if you could kill me right now, with no repercussions, would you do it?"

Kumiko's eyes widened as she thought about that.

He stood there, waiting for her answer. His eyes were locked in stone.


	29. Revelations and information

Osirus stood next to his lord with a troubled mind, it's true that he felt bad for before, for all the lives he killed, for the destruction of the world… but what the samurai told him… it made him think more.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ainz as he was sitting on his throne.

"I was just thinking of something" replied Osirus with a sigh "But you don't need to worry, it's not something you need to concern yourself with"

"I know that it troubles you" said Ainz "Why don't you talk?"

"I don't wish to bother you with meaningless matters" stated Osirus.

"If it bothers you, then it bothers all those around you" said Ainz "You need to be more aware of that"

Osirus sighed.

Flashback*

"Do… do you still hate me?" he asked "Like, if you could kill me right now, with no repercussion, would you do it?"

After five seconds of silence, Kumiko sighed "I'll be blunt; I don't like you, but I don't hate you either. And why would I want to kill you, muscles for brains?"

"I mean… about before…" replied Osirus.

"That's the past, it's not like killing you would undo that. If they are dead, then they are dead. Beside, no matter what you do, you won't be able to get that strong again. I still have my Juggernaut Drive after all" stated Kumiko

"Don't remind me of that" said Osirus, he knew that her drive is way stronger than any form he possesses.

"Besides, why were you seeking strength back there? For what purpose?" she asked him.

"Well it's because… because…" he couldn't find the answer.

"You were just seeking strength to show it?" asked Kumiko.

"I don't… I don't remember" replied Osirus with shame in his voice.

"What were you trying to prove?" asked Kumiko "That you were the best? That no one could best you? That you were the strongest?"

"It's…"

"You sacrificed an entire world, just for that?" she pressed "You knew that you were unstable, yet, you kept seeking power, feeding your gear"

Now Osirus was really feeling bad.

"You need to live like me" she said "Trying to find peace with your new family, not power. Learn from your past mistakes"

"I…"

"Just ask this to yourself, 'What would you do if you ever find power beyond anything you know? Would you become the destructor again? Or will you ignore it?'"

Kumiko sighed before continuing her way.

"If you threaten this world, we will just go away like before, and if you come again to us apologizing, we will kill you, no matter what"

Flashback end*

"I see" said Ainz.

"I feel like they still hold me responsible" sighed Osirus.

At that moment, Glarion appeared in a magical circle with three unconscious elven girls.

"I've healed them and erased all of their memories," said Glarion.

"What are going to do with them?" asked Ainz.

"I'll first help them, by giving them some new names, then giving them something to do in the inn" answered Glarion "I'll try to teach them all what I know"

"Is that so" said Kumiko with a blond girl in her hands.

"I know what you plan to do with her" deadpanned Glarion.

"I'll ask Arthur to bring her sisters back" sighed Kumiko before approaching the half elf.

"Are you going back?" asked Osirus.

"Our job is done here" replied Kumiko "I just hope that Vali is still sane. Taking care of Hiromi is a real challenge" and with that, they're gone.

XX Time skip XX

Osirus locked himself in his room to truly think.

All the power he had, all the power he could have gained….. At that time, the curse was clouding his judgement. It wanted him to unseal the apocalypse…..

'What would you do if you ever find power beyond anything you know?'

"What would I do?" he said out loud. He would use it to protect his loved ones, and if even the slightest feeling of corruption occurs…….he would kill himself to stop it.

thats a bit rash, don't you think?*

'Dragarth?'

have you forgotten me already?*

'You have not spoken to me in a long time'

would you like me to speak to you more often?*

'I would not say no to some assistance with my current issue'

I have seen your memories of your passed life, since this gear is powered solely on your will, your power will only be as strong as your spirit.*

'I know that'

Your will to protect your loved ones and your friends makes the Stag knight your most powerful form, stronger than Lord Champfort, which is powered by your will to fight and kill your opponent.

The oathbound is your third strongest, your will to keep your oaths and promises makes you strong.

And finally your crusader, it is powered by your will to bring justice, banish the wicked, and be a true warrior.

Your power will grow only with your will, meaning that if someone you care about is in lifethretening danger and you want to protect them, your power will increase exponentially until they are safe again*

'Is there a chance that this power will corrupt me?'

No, but be warned, there is a major problem with this gear. If a being were to use some sort of mind control on you, then the powers will be bound to said beings will instead*

"I see, this is probably something I should tell the samurai"

"What's wrong, darling?"

Osirus spun around and saw his old teacher behind him.

"How did you get in here?"

"That's a secret" she said as she closed in on him.

"Please, now is really not the time" He knew what she wanted.

The woman giggled and pounced on him, forcing him to the floor.

"Don't worry, i'll be quick"

XX THE MORNING STAR XX

Osirus walked the halls of the inn, looking for the samurai.

He turned a corner and saw Shirone and Li Niang.

"Hello girls" he greeted.

"What do you want?" Shirone asked, still wary of him.

"I am looking for Kumiko"

"What do you want with her?"

"I wish to speak with her"

"Alone? So you can hurt her?" asked Li.

"I don't think I could hurt her even if I wanted to," he said with an amused tone.

"It's fine, let him through," kumiko said after seemingly appearing from nowhere.

The two girls left after being reassured that Osirus would not hurt her.

"What do you want now, meathead?"

"I have information regarding my powers, things you should know so you can be assured that will never happen again"

She raised a brow. "Go on…."

He began explaining.


	30. Missunderstandings

Osirus was sitting in a traditional Japanese room, on the other end of the table was Kumiko who was drinking her tea.

"That could be quite problematic for you" she said after hearing the explanation Dragarth gave him "I can try to convince Glarion to make something for you, but I don't think that's going to be easy"

"Do you know a way to make sure that nothing controls me, or corrupts me?" he asked.

"I don't know" replied Kumiko "But maybe they can do something…"

"Who?" asked Osirus.

"The Shinto deities" replied Kumiko "With my Oni heritage, I can ask them for an audience"

"Can you really do that?" he asked with wide eyes.

"I am a part of the Shinto after all, since I'm half Oni" replied Kumiko before closing her eyes. She stayed immobile without budging for ten minutes.

"How much power does she really possess?" asked Osirus with a low voice.

Kumiko opened her eyes and said "It seems like the Kami Omoikane would allow you to talk to him, even if you caused the destruction of the world"

Osirus gulped before nodding.

Kumiko got up and put some talismans around them before retaking her place. She closed her eyes before mumbling some sort of praying in Japanese, then the darkness enveloped the room.

"It seems like you wish to find knowledge" said a young man with white hair, black eyes, and a traditional Japanese priest robe.

Osirus could feel the power coming from him, this guy was way more powerful than him.

"I didn't wish to come to talk with someone who was the sole responsible for the destruction" said the Kami with a stern look "But since it was asked by the last Oni, I thought that I may accept to give a small talk"

Osirus nodded as he tried to keep a straight face.

"I heard that you wish to overcome your fear of losing control over yourself" said Omoikane "You should consider working on your mental abilities" Kumiko coughed at that, she was really a sadist.

After gathering all his courage, Osirus said "I'm afraid that even if I try to do that, I may end possessed… or worse, before arriving at that"

"That's the only thing possible for you" said Omoikane "Unless, you accept to deal with Bishamonten, he may give you an object to protect you"

"What kind of deal do I need to make with him?" Asked Osirus with a nervous tone.

"See this with him" said the deity before disappearing, as well as the darkness that was there.

Osirus noticed that Kumiko was coughing harshly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Don't worry" replied the samurai "I… I just need a moment" she then mumbled another Japanese prayer.

The darkness came back. And this time, a large red skinned man wearing a golden armor and wielding a golden spear appeared.

"So, you are the one who asked for my help. Omoikane already explained the situation to me" he stated "So, you want to make a deal?"

Osirus gulped at how strong Bishamonten was. He can't even scratch a fraction of it.

"What are your demands?" asked Osirus.

"You must call your first born after me" answered Bishamonten as he gave him an amulet "You can take it, if you wear it, it would mean that you've accepted the deal"

Osirus took the object and the other deity disappeared with the darkness.

"I was waiting for more" muttered Osirus before seeing Kumiko vomiting blood "Woah! Are you okay?!" he asked as he rushed to her.

At that moment Li Niang entered and saw Kumiko with a lot of blood around her and her unconscious near Osirus.

'Oh crap' he didn't have luck with him.

"Listen! It's not what it looks like!"

"What did you do!?"

"Nothing! L-let me explain!"

Her weapon appeared in her hands.

He quickly summoned only his shield and began blocking strikes, he was pushed back against the wall.

The door opened again and Shirone came in.

The first thing she noticed was Osirus getting attacked, then she felt the remaining presens of Shinto in the room.

That is also when she noticed Kimiko on the ground, with blood around her.

"Li, stop!"

"He did something to her!"

"No! I did nothing!"

Suddenly, his old teacher appeared in the room and threw a dagger at Li.

"No!"

Osirus quickly moved in front of Li with his shield, refusing to allow her to be hurt.

His will to protect set in steel, the shield responded.

[CLASH] [BOOM]

The resulting clash of steel created sparks and an explosion, she put a lot of power into that dagger.

When the light and smoke cleared, Osirus was no longer in his previous place.

There was a large hole in the wall and the wall after that, and the wall after that.

The three girls followed the destruction to find Osirus five rooms away, they were all not occupied.

Shirone got to him first.

"Are...are you ok?"

"I-m..fi-n-e…." he gave her a smile before passing out.

His shirt was torn to scraps, his chest and sides were scared and bleeding, and his shield had a hole right at the center.

That ment one thing, Shirone turned him onto his back.

The dagger was embedded in the center of his chest, she reached to pull it out.

"Wait! If you touch it, it will kill you"

She retracted her hand.

The woman picked up her old student and teleported away with him.

Shirone went back to see a now conscious Kumiko.

"What happened?" she asked as she looked at the walls.

"That's what we were about to ask you"

XX Osirus's home XX

The woman placed her student on his bed.

"Oh my gods….what happened to him?" Chevalir asked when she saw his state.

She was given an explanation as the woman worked to keep her beloved alive.

She had removed the magic dagger from him and quickly started to chant spells.

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes, he just needs re-" she was cut off by Osirus himself when he lurched up and began to cough up blood.

He felt the now healed wound. "Heh, that's the third time I have escaped deaths clutches"

"I'm sorry for that, when Chevalir said that her ring was acting up, I came to help you"

Thats when he remembered. 'Kumiko!' he needs to find out if she is ok.

He attempted to stand up but was immediately pushed back down.

"Where exactly do you think you are going? You need to rest, you lost a lot of blood"

"I'm fine, you d-do..nt…" he then passed out.

"Idiot," his teacher said while shaking her head.

"That's why I love him" Chevalir added.


	31. Baharuth

Osirus awoke and felt strange. He tried to move his right hand, but found it trapped. He turned his head and found a naked Chevalir hugging it. He turned his head to the other side, and found his old teacher doing the same with his left hand.

'I don't know if I need to feel happy or embarrassed' thought Osirus.

He closed his eyes and decided to stay still for a while.

.

.

.

He suddenly felt a tingle..

.

.

.

"Aren't you going to open your eyes" said a feminine voice.

When Osirus opened his eyes, he found himself in a pink room, on a large bed.

"I see that you've awakened" said Chevalir as she sat on him.

"We won't let you escape," said his old master.

"Nya~ just like before" said Kuroka.

"P-Please be gentle, nya~" said Shirone with an embarrassed tone.

"Don't think that means that you'll always have your way with me" said Kumiko while looking away.

"It's embarrassing, b-but I'm ready" said Li Niang.

"Don't ya worry laddy, ye can be rough with me" said Lifain.

Osirus didn't know how to act, there was too much pressure on him.

Bong*

After blinking, Osirus saw himself in his room again, with a pale girl with purple hair and black horns. She was wearing a gothic Lolita dress. And she had a black tail and black bat wings.

"You have nerves" said Chevalir with a tickmark.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard" said the purple haired girl holding her head.

"And you still talk" said Chevalir with irritation "Do you want me to spank you again, Succuba?"

"What's going on?" asked Pugione as she awoke.

'I have a bad feeling' thought Osirus with a sweatdrop.

After some minutes, Chevalir and his old teacher clothed themselves and were sitting on the couch with Osirus in the middle and the purple haired girl was sitting on the floor, facing them.

"Let me present to you, Succuba" said Chevalir with a long sigh "She's a high ranked Succubus"

"A Succubus?"

"I'm a 7th ranked Succubus" pointed Succuba.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Pugione with a frown "Are you after my student's life force?"

"Nah, I wanted to make a pact with him" said the Succubus.

"Why him?" asked Osirus's old teacher.

"He's strong" replied Succuba "And to annoy Chevalir"

"Why you…" growled Chevalir as she was about to beat her.

"Wait" said Osirus as he stopped Chevalir "Why should I accept? I don't even know you"

"Well I'm a 7th ranked Succubus after all. My magical abilities are far superior than any demon of any lower rank" explained Succuba "For instance, I have the spell [Life Syphon] which allow me to drain the Life Force of many at the same time, I also have the spell [High Life Detect] which allow me to detect anyone or anything in a certain radius, I also possess the spell [Lord Heart] that allow me to survive any holy or fire attack. And there's more"

"Who tells me that you won't betray me, or try to control me" said Osirus warningly.

"A pact between a Succubus and a Master is something that shouldn't be taken lightly" countered Succuba "In exchange of my loyalty all what you need to do is providing me life essence"

"I feel like there's a catch somewhere" deadpanned Osirus.

"And you are right to worry" sighed Chevalir "If you don't give her life essence, she can attack anyone for it"

"You didn't have to say that!" yelled Succuba.

"I need time to think about this" sighed Osirus before seeing Demiurge teleporting to his house.

"Our Lord requested your presence" said the demon.

"It can't be!" yelled Succuba as she flew away "A higher ranked demon?"

"Oh my, I didn't know that you had company" said Demiurge with an amused tone.

"Just ignore her" replied Osirus.

"Cold!"

"So, you said that our Lord needs my presence?" asked Osirus.

"Yes" answered Demiurge "We are going to receive the Emperor of Baharuth. And we need to show him the extent of our strength"

"I understand" replied Osirus before turning to the others "I'll be back soon"

They teleported away.

When they arrived at the throne room, he wasn't surprised when he saw Ophis and Glarion.

"Why are they here?" he asked with a tone full of curiosity.

"As partners and associates, they were also asked to be here" answered Demiurge.

"Don't be that hard with him" said a girl with white hair, white skin with red marks on it, pointed ears, yellow eyes, had two horns on the forehead, and was wearing the Kensei's armor without the helmet "He's just an idiot who have a poor brain"

"Kumiko?" asked Osirus with confusion.

"No, I am her twin sister" replied sarcastically Kumiko.

'Yeah, that's her' commented Osirus internally.

After five minutes, everyone was standing next to the undead soldiers lining the path as a blond boy entered with two of the Pleiades walking in front of him and some unknown humans behind him.

The humans began to look around in awe and fear.

"Greetings, my name is Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, ruler of the Baharuth empire" the blond one spoke.

His lord spoke with him about some sort of alliance.

He noticed Demiurge standing beside him and decided to quietly voice his curiosity.

"Why do we need to ally with these insects?" he whispered to the demon.

"Relax, this is all part of Lord Ainz's plan, we make friends with this empire to spread his great name"

"I see, it was a foolish question"

The conversation continued for another couple of minutes.

The humans were led out of the tomb and everyone else went back to their duties.

"Osirus" his lord called to him.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I apologise for taking you from your family you may go back to them"

"It was no problem my lord"

Osirus went back to his home to discover the succubus and Chevalir were fighting, literally.

He entered his Stag Knight form and rushed between them, blocking both attacks.

"Can one of you please explain why I had to stop you?"

"She is going to try and take you from me!"

"Listen, I don't care what happens, there is no girl I would rather have then you" he turned to the succubus.

"I will trust you for now, but if you step out of line, I will kill you myself. Understood?"

"H-hai, master"

"You're going to form a contract with her!?" Chevalir cried.

Osirus sighed and decided he wanted to bring the two inside.

He walked over to Chevalir and picked her up over his shoulder.

"Hey! Baka! P-put me down!"

The succubus began to laugh at the sight, until he did the same with her.

Both girls squirmed in his arms while he brought them inside.

Osirus placed Chevalir on the couch. "Stay here until I come out, ok?"

She was about to protest but was stopped by a kiss.

"Fine"

He then took the succubus into his room and placed her down.

"So what do we have to do to form the contract"

The succubus giggled and whispered into his ear.

His eyes went wide.

XX TIME SKIP XX

Osirus exited the room and sat next to Chevalir on the couch.

"The contract has been formed" he said as his face dusted pink.


	32. Decicions

Osirus was walking around, thinking of how things are, he then held the pendant given to him by Bishamonten.

"Name my first born after him…" he sighed at the idea.

He knew that he was good with it, but he first had to talk about it with Chevalir. He knew that she may be upset if he decides behind her back, but as long as he doesn't wear it, the deal isn't sealed yet. He sighed before getting a call from his master, saying that he needed to go to the inn. It had to be important.

After arriving there, he was surprised when he saw skeletons cutting the wood there, there was also Aura standing there with both Glarion and Vali.

"Lady Aura, what's going on here?" he asked as he approached them.

"Ainz-sama wishes to have a city here" answered Aura "First thing to do is to clear an area, then we will set the disposition of the buildings"

"And why would he want me here?" wondered Osirus.

"I think that you need to see that with him" replied Aura as she scratched the back of her head.

"Is he at Nazarick, or in E-Rantel?" asked Osirus.

"Inside" replied Vali as he pointed to the inn.

After entering, he saw Fenrir sleeping and decided to avoid it, even though the mythical wolf knew that he was here. He went to the top floor and saw CZ standing next to a sliding door.

"You're here" stated the maid before opening the door.

"You've arrived," said Kumiko after seeing him.

"Sorry if I was late" said Osirus before noticing that the room was very traditional, meaning that there wasn't any chair, but cushions.

"Couldn't you find a better place for Ainz-sama?" asked Osirus with irritation.

"There's no need to be like that, Osirus" assured Ainz "In fact, I find it interesting to see such a traditional place"

"So sit your ass down and don't talk" stated Kumiko, feeling hurt that her tradition was insulted.

"So, where were we?" asked Ainz as he turned to Kumiko.

"If we could build a wall, we could use the 40 canons of Blackbeard, and having Mehmed's canon put in a strategically way to better defend the village" stated Kumiko as she showed a map of the area "Using the Brick of Camelot, we would be able to build a strong wall, capable of standing against the most ferocious attacks. We can also use the knife of Himiko to enchant the wall with more beneficial ways"

"That's an interesting arsenal you have" commented Ainz.

"We are going to need a master archer, a master swordsman and a good horseman" said Kumiko "One would take care of forming the infantry, one would form archers, and the last one could form the cavalry. We would also need a master spy, or two"

"I believe that I can help with the cavalry problem, as well as the spy thing" said Osirus.

"You mean that you're ready to do that?" asked Kumiko.

"Of course" replied Osirus.

"That comes with what I wanted to discuss with you about" stated Ainz "I know that I said that I would let you have some time with you and your family, but are you interested in living in the new city?"

"Don't worry about the taxes, there won't be any" assured Kumiko.

"Your job would be to be a justiciar for the city" added Ainz "Of course, that if you accept"

"I believe that I will take the role of master swordsman" sighed Kumiko "I want the guard to be samurai like after all"

"There's still a lot to think about" said Ainz "And we need to make sure that this city won't be destroyed, or taken, in the meantime"

"You don't need to worry about that" replied Kumiko "But we are going to need some military help at the beginning"

"I can give you some Death Knights to begin with" said Ainz.

"Seeing how much place we're going to take, I would say that 150 would be enough" stated Kumiko.

"Is that all?" asked Ainz with an amused tone "I can offer you 200 Death Knights"

Osirus got bored by this talk and turned to his master.

"Ainz-sama, do you need me for something now?" he asked.

"You can leave if you want to leave, don't worry" said Ainz.

Osirus nodded and left. He walked out and noticed Glarion standing alone, he thought that it would be a good chance for him to get a bit friendlier with the elf.

"Hey! Glarion!" called Osirus as he approached him.

"What do you want?" asked Glarion with a bit of hostility.

"I'm just trying to be friendly here" answered Osirus "So you don't need to be that hostile toward me"

"Coming from someone who caused the destruction of an entire world, I don't see it true" replied Glarion.

"Look, I understand that you're still angry-"

"I'm not angry" interrupted Glarion.

"Then why the hostility?" asked Osirus.

"I don't trust backstabbers" answered Glarion "Who says that you won't turn your back on us again? That you won't destroy this world like the other one?"

"I swore that I would let nothing corrupt me again" replied Osirus "I also didn't want to destroy the world, I tried to fight, but I lost control before being able to do anything. If I had the chance, I would undo everything"

"Ya sissy Spit Fister! That's not how you undo the enchantment!" the yell caused Osirus to turn and see two dwarfs, one blue and bulky, the other was a bit taller and wasn't as bulky as the other one.

"It happens again" sighed Glarion "I'm hearing them again"

"I know how to disenchant" argued the taller one.

"What are you hearing?" asked Osirus, still looking at the two dwarfs "Because if it's the argument between two dwarfs, then just turn your head"

"What do you me-" he began before looking at Osirus's direction and widen his eyes "It can't be them…"

"Don't bother yourself with that spear and take your ass here to see with this shield" said the blue one.

"Master Sindri! Master Brock" called Glarion as he rushed to the two.

"And who the hell 're you?" asked the blue one.

"You don't recognize me? It's me, Glarion, son of Dalya" answered Glarion before showing the two dwarfs his wings.

'I'd better leave them and return home' thought Osirus 'I still need to talk with Chevalir about the deal I made with Bishamonten'

XX TIMESKIP XX

He approached his home and stopped, listening.

.

.

.

Left!

He dodged a dagger that would have pinned him to a tree.

"Damn, I almost had you" His old teacher retrieved the dagger. "You can't avoid me forever, darling"

"Excuse me for not wanting to be pinned to a tree"

She walked up to him and leaned into his ear. "But I like it when you struggle"

He escaped her clutches and went inside.

"Chevalir, I have to talk to you"

"What's wrong?"

skip*

"Are you serious?" Chevalir asked.

"I have yet to accept fully. Once I place it on, then we have no choice"

"Do you really need that?"

"I don't want to be corrupted and hurt you or Misha"

She took the amulet in her hand.

"You don't need this, you are too strong willed to be corrupted" she said.

"Darling, you are too precious to me to let you be corrupted" His teacher voiced as she entered the room.

"Yeah, and I could dispel and corruption with my powers!" Succuba added.

"Thank you all, my biggest fear is hurting any of you. I will have to return the amulet later"

XXXXX

Osirus was left on the couch by himself, or so he thought.

"Master~" Succuba walked over and sat on his lap, facing him. "Im hungry~"

He had forgotten that he needs to 'feed' her every now and then.

XXXXX

Osirus entered the inn and asked for Kumiko, he found her in the same room they talked in, as well as Shirone.

"Now what, muscle head?"

He place the amulet on the table.

"I have decided that I do not need this, I have other…… 'methods' of warding of corruptions"

"Do those methods involve a succubus?" Shirone asked.

"H-how did you know?" he asked.

"You have the scent of one on you…..as well as other smells" she said.

His face dusted pink.

"You made a contract with a Succubus?"

"...perhaps" he answered awkwardly.

"I'm starting to wonder if you even have a brain up there" Kumiko sighed.

A small storm cloud could be seen over his head.

"I assume that you 'fed' her before coming here?"

"Yes" he answered.

"Shirone"

"Yes?"

Kumiko kept her eyes locked on the bone head in front of her.

"Since I am currently out of reach, could you please hit him over the head for me?"

"Yes"

"W-wait wh-GAHH"

Osirus got the message, he got up and left the room.

The storm cloud followed him as he walked.


	33. Decisions pt 2

Osirus wasn't surprised when he found Chevalir and Succuba at each other's throats again. But thankfully, they were just glaring and throwing childish insults at each other. He turned his gaze toward his old teacher, who was sitting, watching them with an amused expression on her face.

'Everything seems normal' thought Osirus before walking outside 'I wonder how things are going' he then remembered what his lord told him 'Living there and becoming a justiciar…'

He also thought that Chevalir could become the captain of the cavalry, joining the military as she dreamed.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Ainz as he approached him.

"My lord" said Osirus as he knelt.

"There's no need for kneeling" replied Ainz.

"To what do I owe this honor?" asked Osirus.

"I just wanted to know how things were," stated Ainz.

"There's no need to worry, my lord. Everything is alright" replied Osirus.

"So, what is your answer?" asked Ainz "Would you like to accept becoming a justiciar?"

"I still need some time to think about it" answered Osirus "And I'm not the only one who need to choose"

"I understand" said Ainz "Just know that your house's emplacement had already been set"

"My lord, I-"

"You don't need to explain more" interrupted Ainz "Such a decision isn't easy to make. The town is going to be done in three days, until then, take your time for the decision"

"Yes my lord" nodded Osirus.

"Also, in two months, we will fight the Kingdom alongside the Baharuth Empire" added Ainz.

"Do you need me to be by your side?" asked Osirus.

"There's no need" replied the undead "I need you to protect the new city"

"But-"

"I'll have Mare with me, besides the city could be targeted for the resources it could provide" said Ainz.

"I didn't thought of that" admitted Osirus "I should have known better than arguing with you, Ainz-sama"

"Don't worry about that" chuckled Ainz "Take your time in taking your decision"

The undead teleported away, leaving Osirus alone.

"I still need to talk with the others about that" sighed Osirus.

He was about to enter when he noticed that there's an unknown type of energy in the vicinity.

'What could that be?' wondered Osirus.

It wasn't strong, but he didn't wish to bargain with it.

'Should I be worried?' his thoughts stopped when he remembered that his master was living with them. And there's also Succuba, who's strong enough to fight whatever emitted that energy.

He sighed before deciding to enter, he still needed to discuss with the others his lord's proposal.

"Welcome back, darling"

"There is something I need to discuss with you and Chevalir"

They followed him into a room and he explained the offer.

"I get to be in charge of a legion of cavalry?"

"Yes"

"That's even better then joining the army! I accept!"

Being in charge of a group of spies and assassins? Count me in"

"Then I guess we are all in acceptance. I will tell Lord Ainz later"

Chevalir left the room to find Misha, Osirus attempted to leave the room but was stopped.

He dodged an attempt to grab him by his teacher.

"Be a good boy and hold still darling"

"No thanks, I would rather not"

He continued to evade her, it took a while until she gave up.

He sighed in relief and went to his room to sleep.

He laid down and after a minute he felt a wieght on his body.

"Master~"

'Oh no'

He opened his eyes and saw Succuba on him.

She leaned down, close to his face. "Can I sleep right here tonight?~"

He blinked. "So you aren't 'hungry'?"

She giggled as she laid her body down on top of him. "Not right now, you fed me pretty well last time~"

His face turned pink.

"Yeah, you can sleep here"

"Thank you, master"

**XX Time Skip XX**

Osirus walked the grand halls of Nazerik, looking for its ruler.

He met Demiurge in the hall. "Ah, Osirus, I was just looking for you"

"What do you need?"

He handed Osirus a folder. "Our lord has something planned for all the male residents of Nazerik.

Demiurge was gone before Osirus could ask him anything else.

He began to hear a ruckus coming from down the hall.

He entered the room and saw Lady Albedo on top of his lord on the floor, there were a bunch of dog sized spider robots trying to stop her but failed.

"Lord Osirus! We need your assistance!" one of them yelled.

Osirus had an idea, the room was big enough for his plan.

He became Lord Champfort and began to grow in size.

Once he was big enough, he sent as much power as he could into the armor around his hand.

'Please forgive me, Lady Albedo'

He then reached down and grabbed Albedo tightly.

She struggled in his grip, it took all of his strength to hold her.

Lord Ainz stood up. "You may release her now"

He placed his hand on the ground and dropped her.

He reverted to his normal size and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"A-are you ok, Lord Osirus?" Mare came over to his downed form.

"I'm fine….just a bit tired"

"To hold Albedo like that for as long as you did is comedable, I am impressed"

"Thank you…...my lord"

Mare cast some spells to replenish his lost energy.

"Thank you Mare"

Demiurge and Cocytus walked in shortly after.

"Now that we are all here, let us start our plan"

**XX TIME SKIP XX**

Osirus sat in the bath along with the other floor guardians.

He could not help but sigh in contentment at the feeling.

It had been a while since he had actually relaxed at all. this was also the perfect time to tell his lord about his decision.

"Lord Ainz"

"yes, Osirus?"

"I have decided to accept your offer, the others have accepted as well"

"wonderful, we will discuss more later"

Idle banter was passed around until they heard a loud argument coming from the female side.

Osirus couldn't bring himself to care, that is until there was a loud crash and stomping.

"**ONSE WHO LACK BATHING MANNERS HAVE NO RIGHT TO ENTER THE BATHS"**

"A guardian of the baths? I had no idea such a creature existed"

Lord Ainz stood up quickly "Don your weapons and armor! We are entering the women's bath!"

They all followed their overlord as they charged.


	34. A new city

Osirus wanted to see the city, he couldn't help but feel like there's going to be something there that would scream feudal Japan and Samurai. He also wanted to know if he would be in a feudal Japanese house or a European medieval house. But knowing the samurai's personality, he's certain that he would be a Japanese one since she enjoys annoying him. He was also a bit annoyed since he couldn't admit it before, even if he felt ashamed of it lately… he had a brief crush on her for 10 seconds. But it stopped after knowing her as the wielder of the Myre's Discipline. And Succuba saw it… she saw it. He just hoped that she keeps quiet about it, otherwise… he won't live a long life, but a long and painful agony. When he arrived, he wasn't surprised when he saw a Japanese stone wall. If he could be frank, he would say that he's impressed by how long the wall was. It was more like the Great Wall of China.

"I feel like I know who got the idea" commented Osirus with a sweatdrop.

When he approached the entrance, he saw just a large door guarded by two Death knights. They didn't budge when he entered through the door, he then saw how it was; there was a road made of stones, a couple of wells here and there… but no houses. But knowing them, they would create them in a blink of the eye if they want.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shirone as she walked to him.

"Just seeing this place. I'm going to live here after all" answered Osirus "What are you going to do with all of this space?"

"I won't be that empty" replied Shirone before explaining "There's going to be a smith, an apothecary, a general store, a hospital, a library, a building to study magic, a combat school, a normal school, a mail delivery service, leatherworking… you see where I'm going"

"I got a headache, just by listening" commented Osirus.

"I still have to talk about where our houses are going to be" added Shirone.

"And who would live here?" asked Osirus "I mean beside us"

"Do you remember when you raided the eight finger's bases? The survivors were asked if they would want to live here… and they all said yes" replied Shirone "They are on their way here"

"Aren't they just women, where's the male population?"

"Some of them were married, others were daughters… they won't be alone"

Osirus sighed at that before asking "Where can I find Kumiko? I need to ask her a question"

"She's in the castle with Aura, trying to make the disposition of the houses" answered Shirone "I was on my way there"

They both walked as many undead were putting the stones to make the roads, he also noticed that there was an opening in a mountain.

"What's that?" asked Osirus.

"A mine" answered Shirone "Two dwarfs found it"

Osirus decided to stay silent. When they arrived at the castle, he noticed that the insignia of the inn disappeared. When they entered, Osirus saw that the first floor took a very different shape; it was more spacious with less walls, wooden pillars, a reception desk, and a back door.

"This place changed" commented Osirus, a little amazed by the new way it looked like.

"We have our reasons for that" replied Shirone.

Osirus was about to ask her why it was changed when an arrow flew past him, missing him by a centimeter.

"Yeah! I rock!" cheered Li Niang.

"You are really good with a bow" stated Shirone.

"Well… I do have some genes from the Mongols" replied Li with an embarrassed tone.

"You have been trained with a bow before?" asked Shirone.

Li Niang shook her head and said "I just picked the bow. I want to help big sis after all" she then left.

"What was that?" asked Osirus.

"It seems like she wants to help as a master archer" answered Shirone before continuing her way.

When they arrived at the top, Osirus found Aura, Vali, Kumiko, Lifain and a blonde girl he's unfamiliar with.

"It seems like most of the places are full" said Aura as she looked at the plan of the city.

"There's still some space empty around some places" stated Kumiko "Maybe we should plant cherry blossom trees"

"Yeah, it would give a good look" commented Bikou as he was standing on the window.

"How is your life with that spirit?" asked Kumiko.

"She's nice to be with" answered the monkey-boy.

"Kumiko-nee-sama" called Shirone "Glarion said that he would like to have some more time to study the mine"

"What's the first report?" asked the samurai.

"There's a lot of mineral stones, as well as gold, diamond, steel, and a crystal with magical properties" answered Shirone.

"I see…" mused Kumiko before noticing Osirus "What do you want now?"

"I just wanted to discuss the house" replied Osirus "By the way, what are you going to call this city"

"This city is going to be called Kagutsuchi" answered Kumiko.

"Let me guess… this is one of the many gods of the Japanese people?"

"His birth stopped the creation and began the death" said Kumiko with a long sigh "But let's forget that now. What do you want to know?"

"I want to know if the house you're planning to build for me is from feudal Japan or from medieval Europe" replied Osirus.

"We were still debating over the houses of each" stated Kumiko "I was even about to send someone to fetch you. You need to design your house before Glarion makes it"

"How much time will it take?"

"About 1 or 2 hours for the entire city"

"Are you serious?" asked Osirus, not believing that the half elf could do it. He then remembered that he have an incredible amount of magical energy… even sealed

"Well, how do you want your house?"

Osirus really wanted one from medieval Europe, but thought that it would look out of place with the rest of the city.

Well, he didn't care enough for anyone's opinion, it's his house to live in along with his loved ones, plus Chevalir liked the idea of a medieval Europe style house.

"medieval Europe, please" he spoke.

"Good, now get out" Kumiko said with spite.

Osirus left the room with a chuckle, she was probably a bit upset that her Japanese theme is slightly broken with a medieval Europe style house in it.

When Osirus got home, he began with his usual flow of dodging flying daggers and stopping Chevalir and Succuba from destroying the house with their rivalry.

He told them all about their soon to be new home.

They were all happy with the news.

Osirus then thought about his new job, he would be incharge of keeping the peace around the city.

The city was pretty big for only him, then again the city's current population was very unlikely to cause trouble.

He then decided to test out an ability Dragarth told him about.

He needed to go outside to do it.

Once he was outside, he entered his Lord champfort form.

He began to focus and soon three figures formed in front of him.

His Stag knight, Crusader, and Oathbound each took the separate aspects of his will.

This ability didn't take any energy as it was powered by will alone, but it did separate his personality.

They could all act autonomously and relay info through the mental link.

If one of them took too much damage, it would burst into particles.

He then had a devious idea, he sent his Stag knight around to the front of the house.

As predicted, he saw a green dagger fly at it.

When it hit, it cut through the armor.

Osirus kept the clone together as it fell.

He heard a gasp come from where the dagger was thrown.

His teacher rushed out from her hiding spot and kneel beside the clone.

"Oh my gods, i'm so sorry! I thought I weaked it enough!" as she reached for the dagger, Osirus let the clone burst.

"W-what!?"

"No!"

Chevalir had come outside at that momment

"What did you do!?"

"I-I don't know"

Osirus held his laugh and sent his Crusader around.

The best part was that they could speak as well.

"That was a close one" it spoke.

They both whipped around when they heard his voice.

"W-wait…...how did you…..what!?" Chevalir was having a breakdown.

The clone began to laugh.

"Baka! I thought I killed you!" His old teacher stood up and walked over to the other clone.

"Why would you do that!?"

The clone chuckled a bit. "I am not the one you should be asking"

At that moment, his Oathbound clone walked from around the corner.

"What seems to be the problem?" It asked.

Both Chevalir and his teacher stood frozen in shock.

His teacher narrowed her eyes and took out a dagger.

"Where is the real one?"

"That would be me" the Crusader spoke.

"Actually, It's me" the Oathbound counterd.

"Darling, I suggest you stop playing games before I stab both of you"

""You wouldn't"" They both spoke at the same time.

Osirus could not resist making it worse.

"**I believe she would, she is not above using drastic measures to 'punish' her students when they misbehave, If I were the real one, I would be afraid to anger her"**

"So can you tell me which one is the real one?" His teacher asked.

Osirus took his pole arm and stabbed The Oathbound through the chest, it burst.

"**Well, it's not that one"**

His teacher put the dagger away and reached for the Crusaders helmet, she found that it would not come off.

The crusader then burst after having a dagger stabbed between its eye slits.

She turned to the last figure.

"**Ha ha ha ha, I never said I was not the real one"**

"Darling" she said with a dangerous tone.

His armor burst to reveal the truth.

Osirus had a smirk on his face.

All four knights formed behind him.

"Neat trick right?"

Both Cevalir and his teacher held angered expressions on their faces.

Osirus could not wait to use this trick on his ex rival.

He summoned a message scroll and contacted Aura.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello Aura, could you please ask Kumiko to come to my location if she is not busy?"

"_Sure thing Lord Osirus!"_

The line was cut.

Osirus could not wait, he began to imagine the various reactions he would get when a 'friendly spar' goes horribly wrong.


	35. Mistakes

Kumiko and Vali teleported where Aura told them to go. They were both annoyed for two reasons; one was that they still need to work on two or three things in the structure of the city, and the second reason was the fact that Hiromi could get up at any time. That was really annoying for them.

"You're here" said Osirus as he stood there with his Stag Knight form.

"What the hell do you want, bonehead?" asked Kumiko with an annoyed tone.

"Just a friendly spare" answered Osirus.

"Do you have that much free time that you got bored?" asked Vali annoyingly "You should really get a hobby"

"You didn't need to be like that" commented Osirus "After all, when you have that much time on your hand, you eventually get bored"

"Do you really think that we have time to play games?" asked Kumiko "Grown up people have jobs, you know?"

"You're really trying to anger me" mumbled Osirus before clearing his throat "Try to loosen once a while, it's not like you're going to die if you do"

"I do get free time, and I use it the way I want," replied Kumiko before looking like she was surprised by something.

"Is everything alright?" asked Vali.

Kumiko had now a dark look on her face "I think that I'll need to test something" she took the dagger she always carry on her and said "khanajir alzamn: altafeil"

There was an explosion of sand and the real Osirus looked with wide, from his hideout, the scene; the eyes of Kumiko were glowing gold and there was some weird tattoos on her right shoulder and she was now wearing nothing but a bra in the top and her skin was pitch black.

"W-What is this?" asked the Stag knight.

"The sands of time now flow within me" said Kumiko with a distorted voice "Don't worry, I will make sure to hold my punches"

'This isn't what I was expecting!' thought Osirus as he began to sweat 'I never thought she would have that much power hidden'

But he had to admit it… even if he shouldn't admit it. But Kumiko was really sexy that way. No! If she heard him saying that, she would make sure to turn his life to a real hell.

"So, who's going to go first?" asked Kumiko as she took two steps toward the Stag knight, who lifted his shield.

'What should I do?' wondered Osirus.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Kumiko's voice behind him.

He turned and saw her standing behind him.

"Wha- How?!"

"Are seriously asking me how I sensed that you were here?"

"Not even my old master could tell the difference!"

"Have you forgotten that I have not only the samurais of the Myre, but also the general Tozen within me? He was the one who told me that he sensed you, I've just confirmed it"

"I should have known"

"That aside" said Kumiko as a dark aura began to form around her "You wasted my time, and you know that I don't like having my time wasted" a Kanabo appeared in her head.

"W-Wait a second I-"

"DIVINE PUNISHMENT!"

A loud yell was heard by many in the area.

***TIMESKIP***

_{I think you might be my most suicidal host}_

'Well at least you have a reason to remember me when I _do_ die'

"Darling, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"There were some miscalculations, I am not planning to die anytime soon…...can I get up now?"

"No, you are going to stay right here until you are fully healed"

He was being pinned to the couch by all three of them, they were also healing his injuries.

His energy was completely depleted trying to shield himself from his ex rivals 'Divine punishment'.

His teacher was kneeling in front of the couch healing his injuries, Succuba was laying on his chest replenishing his energy, and Chevalier was just there for comfort.

Comfort meaning he was forced to use her lap as a pillow.

"How are you feeling?" Chevalir asked.

"I can't exactly complain about my current position"

She giggled and ran her hand through his ghostly white hair.

His injuries were healed, his old teacher left the room.

"You can get off of me now, my energy is fully restored"

"No~"

He tried to sit up but was pulled back down by Chevalir.

"You will stay here, I don't want you going off and getting hurt because of your stupid ideas"

"Even I thought that was a bad idea, and I'm you" his Stag clone voiced.

Kumiko had never actually engaged the clone, so it was still around.

"Must you keep _that _around?" Chevalir asked

"Ouch, my feelings" the clone said with a hurt tone.

Osirus looked at his clone.

"Im 'iens ut vultus amo adhæsit hic parumper dum. Nazerik tu ad me?"

Chevalir and Succuba looked at each other in confusion.

"Es certus? Ut plus ab im non elit" the clone responded.

Osirus smirked. "puto huius rei experiundae causa, apud nos invenietis et de Nazerik explicat, quantum distet"

The clone seemed to slump a bit. "quod si occurrant samurai?"

"et erit in occupatus civitatem"

The clone turned to the door. "Haec tua culpa, si impetro busted" it walked out.

Chevalir grabbed his head. "What did you just do?"

He removed her hands. "Don't worry, everything is fine"

**XX Nazerik XX**

The clone entered the empty throne room and looked around. Suddenly, he found a blade inches from his faceplate, courtesy of Narberal.

"Who are you? You look like Osirus but you are not him. What did you do with him!?"

"Aw, Narberal, I knew you cared"

"Answer me!" her face dusted pink.

"You are correct, I am simply a clone. The real Osirus is currently held up"

The blade moved closer. "How do I know you are not lying?"

The clone reached up and removed his helmet, revealing nothing.

Narberal took a step back. "O-oh"

He replaced the helmet. "He wanted to see who among the residents of Nazerik could tell us apart, you have passed"

"You should know that none of us would ever fall for such a trick"

They turned to see Demiurge standing not too far away.

"That is for me to decide"

"Greetings, Lord Osirus, how are you?" Shalltear asked, she had just entered the room.

"I am quite well, Lady Shalltear" The clone looked to a now frowning Demiurge.

"I am disappointed that you would fall for such a simple trick, Shalltear"

"What?" the vampire asked in confusion.

"That is not the real Osirus"

"What!?" she looked back to the knight who removed his helmet again.

Her face turned red, embarrassed for falling for his trick.

The knight replaced the helmet just as Mare walked in.

"Woah, Lord Osirus can make clones!?"

Shalltear got even more embarrassed that the elf could tell and she couldn't.

"What is all the commotion about?" Albedo asked until she locked eyes with the clone.

"Imposter!" before anyone could stop her, she had already cleaved the clone in half with her axe. It burst into particles.

**XX Osirus XX**

"Oh boy" Osirus felt his clone get killed, the last thing it saw was a very angry succubus.

"What happened master?"

"Nothing, just learning from mistakes"

"Ok… uh, master…."

"Yes?"

"With all that energy I gave you, I'm very hungry," she said as she pushed him back onto the couch.

'Here we go again'


	36. first day

Osirus finally got the word that the city, Kagutsuchi, had been completed. After gathering all of what he's going to need, and making sure that the others did the same, he went outside and found a cart ready for them.

"It's been a long time, Lord Osirus" said Sebas with a bow.

"Sebas, are you going to take us there?" asked Osirus with a surprised tone.

"By the orders of Ainz-sama" answered Sebas.

"Is something wrong?" asked Osirus.

"A noble tried to claim the city for himself, but he was chased by the others" answered Sebas "He's now trying to put a siege to the city"

"What?!"

"You don't need to worry, the lady in charge of the city is holding herself well against it" said Sebas with a smile "I must say, she's quite a capable strategist"

"That's something easy to know" commented Osirus with a sweatdrop.

"Well, Let me give you a hand with your baggage" said Sebas as he helped them with their belongings.

'A siege… sounds like she may be in troubles' thought Osirus.

As they got close to the city, Osirus noticed that there was a strange smell in the air.

"Smells like…"

"Death" continued his old teacher "Someone have an undead under his orders… and a powerful one"

"No, there's more" said Osirus with wide eyes "I feel like… it's more than just an undead"

"What do you mean?" asked Chevalir with a worried tone.

"It's just… sad, the feeling of sadness is more coming from them" answered Osirus "I… I feel like I faced something like that before… when I was in a mountain"

"Well, if it's a hostile one, I won't sit here doing nothing" said Pugione.

"Succuba" called Osirus as the succubus appeared "Go scout and tell us what's going on"

"You can count on me" said Succuba before disappearing.

"What did you have to face?" asked Pugione "And when was it?"

"It was… one year before your disappearance" answered Osirus "You asked me to go to a mountain in Japan and see if there's anything that may lead to the original weapons of the daggers you have"

"I remember that" replied Pugione "I even gave you an advice, 'Don't walk there at night, stay still', right?"

Osirus nodded before saying "It really was at night when I saw it… a giant skeleton walking. I did as you told me to, I remember seeing a lot of them"

"Giant skeletons?" asked Chevalir with a confused tone "And what is Japan?"

"That can wait for later" said Pugione "But, what you saw… was a Gashadokuro"

"What's that?"

"The Gashadokuro is a Yokai that no one should fight" replied Pugione "They are spirits that take the form of giant skeletons and are fifteen times taller than an average person, said to be created from the amassed bones of people who died of starvation or in battle, without being buried. They begin to roam after midnight, grabbing lone travelers and biting off their heads to drink their spraying blood. There is a way to know of their approach, as the victim would hear the sound of loud ringing in the ear. The Gashadokuro are said to possess the powers of invisibility and indestructibility, though Shinto charms are said to ward them off"

"That sound like a monster among monsters" gulped Chevalir.

"You said that it has something to do with the Shinto…" said Osirus before smirking "That samurai sure knows how to surprise the others"

Succuba appeared with a shocked face "B-B-Big S-S-S-Skeletons…" she then fainted.

'I need to ask Kumiko if she learned it after, or before coming here'

Osirus gazed upon the large skeletons, Even at Lord Champforts maximum height, he would still be shorter.

They were led to a house that looked exactly like Osirus wanted it to be.

"Don't tell _her_ I said this, but this is amazing"

They all got settled in their new home, Osirus began to walk toward the gate in his Stag knight armor.

He had the Oathbound and the Crusader with him.

The people entering the city felt a sense of calm seeing the three knights welcoming them.

"So cool!"

He looked down and saw a child looking up at him with stars in his eyes.

Osirus waved the kid off to his mother.

"Um, excuse me!"

Osirus turned around and saw a woman and a little girl, a mother and child, he assumed.

"How can I help you?"

"My sister is missing, can you help me?"

Osirus called his clones over.

"What does she look like?"

The woman explained what the girl looked like, he sent his two clones to one side of the city.

He stayed with the woman and her daughter.

"Trust me, if I don't find her, my brothers will"

Osirus decided to walk the outside of the wall, just in case.

He was right to trust his gut, he eventually found three guys surrounding a girl that looks awfully like the description he got.

Her clothes were torn and they were holding her against the wall.

"You three have made a grave mistake"

They looked at the knight, one of them took the woman and held a dagger at her neck.

"Listen tin can, either you leave us alone, or she dies"

He was about to speak again when suddenly, two of the men yelped in pain and fell to the ground.

the third one soon followed, all three of them had been hit from behind with daggers.

"I see you are taking to your new job well" he said to his old master, who dropped from a tree.

"Oh you bet, I expect 'compensation' for my assistance later though" She vanished shortly after.

Osirus walked to the girl and picked her up, she had fallen unconscious.

Osirus walked back into the gate, he found the woman and her daughter.

"Oh my gods! What happened?"

"She was being assaulted by bandits, they have been disposed of"

"Thank you!"

"It is my job"

**XX TIME SKIP XX**

"Hey bone head"

Osirus sighed and turned around to face the samurai.

"What have I done this time?"

When he fully turned around, he was glad to still have his armor on.

She was wearing traditional Japanese robes and various accessories, he was glad that his helmet hid his awe-struck expression.

She looked…...he shook of his thoughts.

"Hey, did you hear me?"

he had just realized she had been talking.

"Sorry, It's been a long day for me"

"Are ya sure lad? Wit 'da way ya be lookin at 'er…..ya sure ye didnt fall in love lad?" Laifain said, he had not known she was there until she spoke.

Kumiko's eyes widened and she turned to the side and began to vomit.

Osirus sweatdropped under his helmet.

"Don't…..don't ever say that again" Kumiko said after recovering.

"Aye, it be a joke lass"

"If you are done harassing me, may I go home?" Osirus said in a tired voice, it really had been tiring.


	37. Familiar faces

After taking a little breath and a well-deserved rest, Osirus headed to the castle. He was told by a cute girl with a lot of respect to head upstairs. He followed the directions until he entered a traditional room as there were many small tables and carpets.

"So you're the first to come" said Kumiko as she walked to him.

"I thought that you would want to see everyone" replied Osirus "By the way, how should we address you? Countess Kumiko?"

"Daimyo Kumiko" corrected Kumiko before walking to a table in the middle of the two ranges of tables.

Osirus sighed and took a place. Soon, he saw a lot of people entering the room; Glarion, Vali, Arthur, Shirone, Mare, Lifain, Chevalir, his old master, Kuroka, a blonde girl, Li Niang, and Akeno. They all took their places, it was weird for him to be here.

"Where is he?" mumbled Kumiko with annoyance "He was supposed to have a job now"

"Sorry for being late" said a voice that froze Osirus "I couldn't help but go see the little Hiromi"

He slowly turned his head and saw him. Of all the people he didn't want to see, it was him… Azazel.

"Oh, it's Deven" said Azazel with a wide smile "Didn't think you'd be here"

"You can chat later. Now, we need to talk" stated Kumiko before sighing "As you all know, this is the first meeting of the forces of Kagutsuchi. Since there's some new people around" she took a glance at Azazel "It's better if I explain the roles of everyone here; Vali is the supreme commander of our infantry, Glarion is the responsible of the commercial side, Arthur of the economical operation within the city and with the other cities or villages, Shirone is the captain of the city guard , Mare is the one who needs to send daily reports to the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, Lifain is the grand marshal of our forces, Chevalir is the supreme commander of our cavalry, Pugione is the master spy, Kuroka is going to take care of the 'Entertainment' part of the city, Le Fay is going to be responsible of the educational system of the city, Li Niang is the supreme commander of the rangers, Akeno is going to be the head of the Shinto Religion, Osirus will keep the peace within these walls as well as outside the walls, and Azazel is going to be the head researcher of our technological advances. Is there any question?"

"I have a question" said Osirus "What do you mean by 'Entertainment' when you said the role of Kuroka?"

"I mean that she's going to form Geishas" answered Kumiko "And to make sure that you don't get the wrong idea, they entertain through performing the ancient traditions of art, dance and singing. Unlike the Oiran"

"I think that I understand" said Osirus.

"Before concluding this assembly and letting you get used to your new occupations, know that betraying the Sorcerer King is prohibited" added Kumiko with a stern tone "I'll personally take care of that person"

Osirus could just nod at that. The others got up and left the room.

"I'm so proud of you" said Azazel as he was patting Kumiko's head.

"Knock it off" said Kumiko will moving away "I still have some work to do… as well as preparing the defenses of the city"

"She must have it thought" mumbled Osirus before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Long time no see, Blackstone" said Azazel with a grin.

"I'm no longer Deven, nor a Blackstone" replied Osirus.

"Yeah, I got debriefed by the others" said Azazel "When the others would see you, they won't let you betray them again"

"I won't let power corrupt me" stated Osirus "Wait… who's here"

"Baraqiel and someone who said that you know each other" replied Azazel.

"How did you even get here?"

"Don't know. We just awoke here"

Osirus sighed and decided to go to the prison building, he told his clones to meet him there. He opened the door and found two desks; one near a door, the other was in a corner.

"You're finally here" said a feminine voice "Traitor"

Osirus turned and saw a girl with black hair, her face was familiar, like her knew her from somewhere.

"Im sorry, do I know you?"

"Of course you don't recognise me, my body went through some…...drastic...changes"

Osirus stared directly into her green eyes, her face and her nordic accent was familiar to him…*click*

Osirus recoiled and dropped both his axe and his shield "E-Everett!?"

"So you do remember"

He scrambled to pick up his weapons. "W-what happened to you?"

"I…...I don't know, the last thing I remember is being knocked out by you. Then suddenly I woke up under a tree like this" she gestured to her body.

"At least you got to keep your memories, when I got here, I could not remember anything"

He then remembered something.

"Do you still have your sacred gear?"

"Yes, all of my forms are intact"

They were interrupted by his clones entering the building.

"Who's she?" the Crusader asked.

"That is Everett"

Both the Crusader and the Oathbound dropped their weapons.

"By the way, are you going to keep your old name?"

"I guess I should change it now that I am a girl. Call me Evera"

"Ok, Evera"

**XX POV- Evera XX**

She was very uncomfortable in her female body, things would be getting very awkward.

Especially since this world cursed her with a perfect hour-glass figure and a bust size that was larger than necessary.

She also had to get used to the fact that she would be attracted to males now, she had lost count on the amount of times she had been hit on by random guys.

When Osirus took off his armor, she blushed a bit at how attractive he was to her now.

"Are you comfortable with your new body?" She jumped a bit he spoke up from beside her, she had been lost in her thoughts.

"N-not exactly" she saw a smirk grow on his face and realized she must be blushing, she cursed her new body.

"At least you look good, you have nice curves, and your chest size is above average. If I was not already in a relationship I would probably be drooling over you"

She could feel her face get red hot. He broke out into laughter along with the two other armored figures.

She subconsciously crossed her arms under her chest. "Baka…" her eyes went wide after that. 'Damn it! I'm even developing a shy girl personality!'

The laughter got louder and she shrunk even more.

She focused on the two other figures in the room.

"Who are they?"

The laughter died down enough for him to answer.

**XX POV - Osirus XX**

He had been waiting for her to ask that, he had come up with a plan for anyone who could not tell that they were clones.

He walked up to the Crusader.

"May I borrow your sword?"

"Sure" the sword was given up.

Evera watched with confusion before it turned into horror when he took the sword and stabbed the other knight though the chest.

"AAAGGHH" he screamed and fell onto his knees.

"OOOH THE PAIN! IT BURNS!"

She watched as the figure then shattered into particles and the sword dropped to the floor.

"W-what did you do!?"

"Calm down, they are clones"

The figure she watched burst into blue dust suddenly reappeared.

The laughter stopped when Osirus saw the girl collapse onto the ground.

"Oh dear….Did I go too far?" he asked his clones.

They both nodded.

**XX TIMESKIP XX**

Osirus was currently being visited by the ex-Governor General and his vice general.

"So kid, tell me about your new abilities"

"It would probably be better to show you"

Osirus led them to a place where they would not be seen.

"So I have access to four difrent suits of armor and weapons"

Three figures appeared beside him.

He pointed to the white one "that is my Stag knight"

He pointed to the black one "that is my Crusader"

He pointed to the last one "that is my Oathbound"

"I thought you said four?"

Osirus smirked "I did"

A bright golden and crimson light blinded the two fallen angels.

"**This, is Lord Champfort"**

They looked in sight fear and awe at the red and gold _tank_ that now stood before them.

Osirus then explained how his powers worked and about how they draw power.

They made some idle chat until Kumiko showed up and dragged him back to the work he was trying to avoid, he figured that he was being used as an excuse.

He entered his home and to his shared room, he wanted to sleep, he really did.

Except the universe said no.

He felt two slender arms wrap around his torso.

"Welcome home, master~" he knew where this was going. "Im hu-*Bonk* Owww"

"He fed you last night, he's my prey tonight~"

He turned around to see his teacher pushing the succubus out of the room.

"Now then, be a good boy and hold still~"

"Hai, Sensei"

He was then pounced on.


	38. Trouble makers

It's been one week since Osirus began his new job, and he didn't get any hard cases , just some people who went far because they were drunk. He could say that the city was really interesting, and the people were happy. But, he got a call from a restaurant, the Gakure if he remembers. A group of men came and vandalized the place. When he got there, he saw the place in a bad shape.

"Is everything alright, sir?" asked Osirus in his Crusader form.

"You must be the justiciar" said a middle aged man before sighing "Sorry if we bothered you…"

"Nonsense, it's my job to make sure that everything is alright in the city" replied Osirus "Would you be kind to explain what happened here?"

"Of course" said the owner of the shop before placing two chairs near a counter and mentioning the knight to sit "I had begun to prepare the ingredients for today, when two men with armors came in, they sat and asked for something. I simply replied to them that we are only selling ramens here, but he said that he wanted real food. I asked him to leave and then they broke the bowls I gave them. They began ransacking the place, I could only hide as they continued before exiting my shop"

"Did you meet them before?" asked Osirus, remembering the question Kumiko told him to ask.

"I don't think so" answered the man.

"Did you notice something that may help us recognize them?"

"One of them was bald and had a tattoo running down the right side of his face, while the other had a beard and a scar in his left cheek"

"Thank you for your cooperation" said Osirus as he got up "We will do our best to find them"

Osirus exited the restaurant and sighed.

'What the hell is happening?' he wondered before getting a call from Evera via the Spell [Message].

"I've just finished talking with the owner of the Library. If I trust what he said; his shop got attacked by two strange persons, one was a blonde man with an eye patch and the other was a red haired one with a scarf hiding his mouth" said Evera.

"They are different than the ones who attacked the restaurant" replied Osirus "And I don't think that they're from here, otherwise they would wear Japanese clothing"

"You mean unlike us?"

"We are the only ones who are the exception of the city, along with Chevalir and my old master" then something came in mind "Does the city have a register where the persons who enter are recorded in?"

"I think so" replied the Viking "I do receive one every three days"

"Go check those we have at the office, I'll go see the person in charge of the entrance gate" said Osirus 'I feel like I got a hand with this'

After getting to the gate, he found Shirone standing there.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I need to see the register to see if there's a group of people who have recently entered" answered Osirus.

"The only ones that enter are merchants and their carts, nothing out of the ordinary, why?"

"I think that there's a group of troublemakers that may or may not have entered the city"

"How many?" asked Shirone, still looking at the people who were entering through the gate.

"Until now… four" answered Osirus.

"There was a group of coated individuals who walked in, stating that they wanted to join our military forces" said Shirone.

"How many were they?"

"Six with their leader, which means seven"

"This is bad" mumbled Osirus before heading to the castle, he had to discuss it with Kumiko, he feels like there's more than that… like if someone sent them.

Osirus filled his clones in on the 'fun' and who to look for, along with Chevalir and his old master, he then went to the castle and stood outside the room that the samurai should be in, he reached up to knock on the door.

"Come on in, bonehead"

Osirus sweatdropped, and wondered if he had some sort of tracking spell on him.

He opened the door and walked in.

"How?"

"The castle entrance is lined with detection runes and charms, I know when someone enters and who they are"

"But how did you know I was outside the door?"

"I can still smell the succubus on you"

He sighed, then looked the girl over.

"Pulchra…." he said quietly under his breath.

"What was that?" the samurai asked.

"Nothing! anyway, we have a problem"

She took a second to respond, "And what would that problem be?"

"There is a group of six unknown people in the city, four of them have been causing trouble"

"What kind of trouble?"

"Destroying shops, and property damage"

"Ok, not to bad"

"One of them called ramen 'not real food'"

"WHAT!?"

He hung his head "Dona mihi intermissum" he said in an exhausted voice.

"No taking breaks on my watch, bonehead"

Osirus froze in his spot, he slowly looked up at the now smirking samurai.

"You….you know Latin?"

"I know many languages, Latin is one of them. Now get out" she said with an annoyed tone.

Osirus left the room hoping beyond anything that she didn't hear what he said.

Inside the room, however- '...beautiful?'


	39. Issues

Osirus sighed as he sat at his desk, he had to find the group who entered the city, but he knew that that the city is way bigger than he could cover with the amount of clones and the help of Evera, Chevalir and his old master could help him search. He didn't know how to deal with it, Maybe he can ask the others to help… they won't all accept. He got up and decided to walk in the place where Kuroka was set, maybe she could help him. When he arrived, he saw the sign.

"Yoru no hana…" he wondered who got the name, but it's not that important now.

He went inside and followed the indication some girls gave him and found the room where Kuroka was.

"Osirus, do you need something?" asked Kuroka before smirking "Or did you just want me~"

"I fear there's some unwanted people in the city" replied Osirus "I thought that you may have something about them"

"Just because I have this position you thought that I would have something" stated Kuroka as she shook her head, Osirus sighed before hearing a giggle "Don't worry, I got some gossips from the girls working here"

"Really?"

"You'd better be ready for this" smirked Kuroka "One of the girls got attacked the last night, but she was saved by 'A handsome white knight with wings'"

"Vali" said Osirus "Did the girl say what they look like?"

Kuroka began thinking for a second before answering with "She said that one was wearing bandages on his head and had eyes that were wide, as he didn't have eyelids. The other was muscular compared to the other and appears to have a big scare on his face, the scare was in the shape of an X and it was across the entirety of his face"

"This really is a pain" sighed Osirus "Well, thank you for your cooperation" he then began to walk away before finding himself trapped by Kuroka's hands "Kuroka?"

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay a little longer?" asked the black haired Nekomata "We can have a lot of fun"

Osirus blushed a little and said "I still have to find the troublemakers" and freed himself from a sad Kuroka before exiting the place.

He began walking around the city before seeing Vali standing and staring at an alley.

"What's wrong?" asked Osirus as he approached the white dragon wielder.

"We may have a big problem" said Vali, not looking away from the alley.

Osirus got curious and gazed, just to get a shock at the scene; there was an unconscious young girl, maybe around sixteen years old, she had her clothes ripped and her state said a lot of what she had to face. He also noticed a piece of paper.

*Leave the city and don't come back, or you're next*

He could easily conclude that it was addressed to Kumiko.

"If they think that I'll stay still while they've threatened Kumiko, they're wrong" growled Vali.

"Calm down" said Albion "I know how you feel, but rushing without a plan may be what they want"

'I never thought that something like that can happen' thought Osirus 'They must be dealt with'

"If I see that disgusting pig again, I'll cut him to shreds!" snapped Vali as bloodlust can be felt.

"Albion, can you explain what happened?" asked Osirus.

"A noble of Re-Estize came and tried to take the city by first asking Kumiko to marry him, but when she told him that she's already married to Vali-"

'Already married?'

"He said that he wanted to buy the city, but it didn't go well as Kumiko told him to take his offer and to get back to his gold before losing his head" continued Albion "He tried to capture the city by force, but the skeletons that Kumiko summoned were enough to keep him away"

"That's… really infuriating," commented Osirus as he saw how things got.

"You don't say," said Azazel as he approached them.

"What do you need?" asked Osirus.

"Just telling you that the first soldiers are ready" smirked Azazel.

"How many?" asked Osirus.

Azazel brought a piece of paper from his pocket and said "According to Kumiko's demands; 150,000 city guards based from the German shield men, 100,000 archers based from the Japanese archers, 200,000 horsemen based of the Winged Hussars, and 350,000 samurais that look like what she calls an 'Orochi'"

"How did you make them?" asked Vali, after calming himself a little.

"I followed the structure of the ancient war golems to make them" explained Azazel "Even if they're at the same height as us, they're still more powerful"

"I think that I should report the news about that group to Kumiko" sighed Osirus.

"We'll come with you" said Azazel with a smile "I need to inform her that her army is ready"

"And I need to stay by her side," added Vali.

The three of them arrived outside the room, Vali just opened the door without knocking, followed by Azazel.

Kumiko smiled at the two arrivals but it dropped upon seeing the third.

Vali and Azazel began to tell her what had happened, and about her army.

Throughout the entire conversation, she took glances at him.

'Why does she keep looking at me?'

{maybe she did hear what you said}

His face paled and a look of fear grew on his face, something Kumiko saw with her last glance.

'I'm so dead'

{Mou, and you were my favorite host too}

'Not helping!'

He recollected himself and tried to look at anything besides the samurai.

When the conversation was over, Azazel left the room.

Osirus was about to follow him, "Hey, bonehead, stay here"

'Oh no'

"Vali, please wait outside"

"Bu-" "Vali"

He huffed and left the room.

It was just them now.

"Sit" she said with a commanding voice.

They sat across from each other, an awkward silence passed between them.

Osirus was sweating more and more as time passed.

"So, care to explain yourself?" he jumped a bit at her voice.

"E-explain...what?"

"You know exactly what im talking about"

He sighed, "Please don't hit me when I explain"

"No promises"

"Listen, when we first met, back when you first arrived in Kuoh, I had an…..attraction to you"

Her eyes widened a bit.

"Then Apollyon told me that you held the Myre, and I was sad that we would have to fight"

Kumiko rolled her eyes at that part.

"In fact, if you had not kidnaped Koneko and threatened to hurt her, I would have tried to ally with you and possibly form a bond"

"Yeah, sure"

"I am serious, I found you attractive back then, and even more so now"

Once again her eyes widened.

"And now that you know my secret, you may ridicule me as much as you want. Hit me, if you wish"

He stood up and began to get slightly angry.

"Now I see that it would have never worked out, I had held on to a small amount of hope. Hope that was broken by my own foolish actions and corruption with power"

A slight red aura formed around him as he spoke.

"When I got my memories back, I had hope once again. I can't believe how foolish I am, not now and not ever will you see me as anything other then a violent, rockheaded, weakling"

His aura got more visible as he spoke, Kumiko warded the room.

"Besides, you have the mighty white dragon by your side. You would never need anyone else, any time you have ever looked at me has been with either hate or disgust"

His body was beginning to be outlined in gold.

"I understand now, I am nothing to you but a piece on a board, a pawn to be used to do a job it was given"

He closed his eyes and all the power and aura vanished.

"Now if you don't mind- he opened the door -I'm going to do my job, then i'm going home"

He walked out of the room, Vali replaced him shortly after.

"What's his problem?"

"..."

**XXXXXXX**

_{you need to be more careful, Champfort nearly took over}_

'I know, I need to find Succuba, she can rid my body of negative energy'

_{you just want her all over you again~}_

'Don't make me come in there again'

_{come in where?~}_

'Woman!'

_{Mou~ your so easy to tease}_


	40. Understanding

Osirus was a bit embarrassed… and afraid. He knew that he shouldn't have acted that way, and yet, he did. He may have gone a little overboard, but he was honest and that's what matters for him. He was about to return to his home to search for Succuba, but a call from Evera made him go to the prison instead. When he arrived, he saw her on a register as she was looking at it.

"So, what did you find?" he asked.

"Apparently, two days ago, a group of fighters entered the city, claiming to be here on a certain Count Argon behave" answered Evera "Their leader's name is Tolus"

"Not a lot, but good enough" mumbled Osirus "But can we find them just with their names?"

"I asked the samurai if we could get Fenrir's help" said Evera "She said that we need to ask him if he would accept"

"Where is he?" asked Osirus.

"He's at the door, keeping an eye on anything that may appear as a danger to the city" answered Evera.

"I'll go see him" sighed Osirus "Try to see if you'll get some luck in searching the city" he then summoned his clones "I'll send help" he then left

As Osirus was walking toward the gate, he saw the wolf stopping an old man.

'What the hell is happening here?' wondered Osirus before walking to them "Is something wrong?"

"Who are you?" asked the old man.

"I'm the justiciar of this city, my name is Osirus Prime" replied Osirus.

"J-Justiciar…" mumbled the old man with fear before regaining his posture "W-Well as you see, I wanted to propose some… medicinal herbs, but this beast stood in my way"

"Medicinal herbs, you say?" Osirus knew that something was up he then saw Shirone walking with some soldiers made by Azazel "Shirone! Can you come here for a second?"

The white haired Nekomata looked at him then paced toward the knight "Yes"

"I need you to see some herbs" stated Osirus "Some 'Medicinal herbs'"

"I can already smell them from here" said Shirone as she frowned "And they're no medicinal herbs, but drugs"

The old man laughed nervously before saying "Come now, little girl, it's not nice to accuse people without clues"

"Firstly, she's the captain of the city guards" stated Osirus as he approached him "And her sense of smell is enough proof that you are in possession of an unauthorized substance"

"I thought that I'd fooled you" mumbled the old man before bringing a sword from his bag and tried to kill Osirus, but Shirone kicked him away. Unfortunately, she took the hit.

"Shirone!" called Osirus as he took her in his arms.

"You're not going anywhere" said the voice of Kumiko before cutting the man's head with a Masakari Axe.

"K-Kumiko!" called Osirus, but he already found himself in the Healing Banner effect.

"What happened?" asked Vali as he flew toward them.

"Those troublemakers are drug dealers sent by the nobles to try and corrupt the city" answered Kumiko "We need to find them, and quick. Can you help?"

"Of course" replied Vali before flying away.

"Osirus" called Kumiko "We need to talk. Now"

Osirus gulped as he nodded.

"Shirone, are you alright?" asked Kumiko, kneeling to the little Nekomata.

Shirone nodded and got up "Sorry for… causing you trouble"

"It's okay" replied Kumiko "Go do your job as the captain of the guard"

Shirone nodded and continued her patrol.

"Follow me" ordered Kumiko as she walked toward the castle.

Osirus sighed and followed her.

When they got there, the samurai entered a room where there were many rectangular white papers.

"Look, if it's about earlier-"

"Don't talk" interrupted Kumiko as she walked behind him.

Osirus was about to ask what's happening when he felt the back of his neck tickling him. It went for ten seconds, until Kumiko put a black inkwell on a table.

"This will help you in purifying your body" explained Kumiko.

"Thank-"

"Now, let's talk about earlier" stated Kumiko before sighing "I understood how you were feeling, as well as how you're feeling now. But, know that as an Oni, I can't say the same. If someone's take a female Oni's virginity, she becomes his forever. Even without that, and even if we don't take Hiromi in account, Vali is the one who was here when I was in need, he protected me, supported me, he was here when Hiromi came in this world… he already took my heart. I… I hope that you understand" she then left the room.

.

.

.

.

'Well, shit….'

{you really need to think before you speak}

'I know'

{you need to keep a hold on your emotions}

'...I have an idea'

{no}

'But I-'

{I know what you are about to ask, and it's a bad idea}

'It could help me'

{it could kill you}

'That is a risk I'm willing to take'

{would you please think this through? If you do this, it could affect your relationship with your girlfriend}

'That is why I will speak with her first'

{there is no way to talk you out of this is there?}

'Nope'

XX TIMESKIP XX

Osirus had his clones take over for him, he got home and looked for Chevalr.

"Hey~ you're home early"

"I need to talk to you about something"

"What's wrong?'

Osirus looked around to make sure no one was listening, but knowing his old master, she was probably lurking around.

He began to explain his Idea.

Her eyes got wider as he explained.

"Are you insane!? I refuse to allow you to do that!"

"Agreed" just as he thought, his old master was listening.

"It will help me to control my self and ward off any corruptions"

"It could also kill you"

"I am willing to take that risk"

"WE are not going to let you"

Before he could say anything, he was pinned to the couch by his old master and she laid on top of him.

Chevalr got down beside him as well.

"Let me go"

"No, not until we know you won't go through with your suicidal plan"

"Fine, I need to get back to my job anyway"

"Darling~ do you think I am that nieve?"

XX TIMESKIP XX

Osirus eventually escaped them, he really needed to get back to work.

{Hey master}

'I'm not going to do it'

{thats not what I wanted to say}

'Then what is it?'

{I think I found a way to give myself a body}

Osirus stopped in his tracks.

'...really?'

{yeah, it combines your clone trick with my essence}

'How do I do it?'

Having Dragarth in a physical body will be very useful.

He went into a private area and followed her instructions.

{all you need to do is focus on the process of making a clone, then push some of my essence into it}

He did as he was told, a bright light formed in front of him.

When it died down, an armored figure formed in front of him.

The armor was a golden-bronze color, it had a hooded purple cape and standards, it also wielded a poleaxe but no shield.

"So, what do you think?" she asked while striking a pose.

"You look great," he said, admiring the armor.

"That's not even the best part"

The armor suddenly burst into particles, and left behind a buxom beauty.

She looked like Akeno in terms of figure, but her hair was a deep blue, along with her eyes.

Osirus was almost parlysed by her appearance.

"What do you think now?~"

"I think that i'm going to be in trouble if I bring you home"

She giggled and pressed her body against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning into his ear.

"All the things I could do to you now~"

She leaned in and kissed him, Osirus was already feeling a headache begin.

'This is going to be troublesome'

"Oh, and if you are wondering, my body is just like your clones, if I take to much damge, I will end up right back in that big dumb head of yours"

XX TIMESKIP XX

The people of Kagutsuchi looked on in awe at the two armored figures that walked the streets, one of them was a white and gold 'tank' of a figure.

The other was a sleek, golden-bronze beauty.

They arrived at the prison building and walked in, Evera looked at the new figure with confusion.

"Is this another clone?" she asked.

"Ha, as if" the figure said with a huff.

"What dose that mean?"

Dragarth unequipped the armor, along with Osirus, she wrapped her arms around his neck again while looking straight at Evera.

"My name is Raglin, and I belong to him"

Evera stood up quickly from her desk and looked at Osirus with anger.

"She belongs to you!?"

"Oi, Oi, calm down! She was just kidding, right?"

Her response was a giggle and a kiss on his cheek.

Osirus explained everything to Evera and made her promise to not tell anyone.

He then got a ping from one of his clones, it found something.

"One of my clones found something, lets go"

The three of them rushed to the area to see the Oathbound standing over three tied up figures, two of them match the descriptions of the ones who were causing trouble.

He then gestured to a couple of sacks.

"Those bags are full of drugs, I caught these three tring to sell them. They refuse to talk."

"Well, we will take them to the prison and they can stay there"

The three were put in seperate cells after being searched for anything else.

"Go tell the samurai that we caught some of them, I can guarantee she has ways to make them talk" Osirus told his clone.

"Aye" It left the building.

Osirus sat down at his desk and leaned back with a sigh.

Dragarth sat on his lap, facing him.

"Are you tired, master?~"

"Please don't do this now"

Evera got very uncomfortable with the scene in front of her.

The last thing he needed was his ex rival to see him in this position.

Dragarths body had enough of her essence to not feel like a clone, she felt like a real person and that was even worse.

A teleportation spell flashed to life in the room, one he was familiar with.

'Oh no'


	41. a trap

Osirus was frozen in place as both Kumiko and Glarion were in there. When they took a glance at him, they looked at him with empty eyes.

"I-It's not what its look like!" said Osirus before looking at Evera for help, but she turned away.

"We saw nothing" stated Kumiko as she walked toward Evera who was looking away "Where are the prisoners?"

"T-They are inside," said the Viking before opening the door of the cells.

She walked slowly, with the damned chained in her hands. If Osirus could be honest, he would say that a chain capable of inflicting that pain and suffering would keep anyone in line. He saw that the three of them were whistling at Kumiko as she stood in front of them. Osirus could feel that Kumiko was pissed.

"I'm going to ask you questions. You'd better answer, otherwise you will regret it" she warned as Osirus knew the way she was holding the chains, he saw her turning to the bald one with tattoos on his face and asked "How many of you are here?"

The man began to think "Let me think… I don't remember. And do you remember how many men opened your legs?"

'They didn't…' facepalmed Osirus as the screams began.

He really pitied the fool as his two other friends were shocked and afraid by whatever was causing the bald man to feel all that pain. Then, Glarion began to heal him, at the same time as Kumiko was dislocating every one of his bones. This went for five minutes straight as when they stopped the prisoner was trembling.

"Are you going to answer us?" asked Kumiko with a cold voice.

Osirus sighed and decided to wait outside the building. He couldn't help but feel like he knows the answer, but it was far from easy to understand. He tried to walk away, trying to get some fresh air.

"Going somewhere~?" asked Dragarth as she jumped on him.

"Just trying to get some fresh air" sighed Osirus.

"You don't seem like you comfortable right now" stated Dragarth "How about taking a little break now~"

"I can't take a break now" said Osirus.

"Don't be such a workaholic" teased Dragarth "Are you sure that you don't want to take a break?"

"I think that taking a break with those kinds of people in this town will be a grave mistake," replied Osirus.

"Aww~ I didn't know you care about the wellbeing of others" said Dragarth.

"It's not that…" replied Osirus "I fear that the samurai may make my work a lot harder"

"Don't worry, I'll be with you" said Dragarth as she began to get close to his face.

*Ahem*

They turned and saw a glaring Chevalir and Pugione looking at him.

"I… have a good explanation"

"It will have to wait" said Kumiko as she walked to him "We have the answers we need. I'm going to deploy a unit. Chevalir, take 5000 horsemen and go to the plantation and burn the place. Also, bring the corpses of those there"

After taking her eyes off Osirus, Chevalir nodded and walked away.

"As for you…" said Kumiko as she looked at Osirus "Go to the north-east part of the city, the rest of the group are there" she then walked to Glarion, who teleported them away.

"Listen Dragarth-"

"Call me Raglin" said Dragrath as she tightened her grip at Osirus.

"We need to get to work," continued Osirus.

"I hope that we can get our moment later" giggled Raglin as she let him go.

Osirus sighed, but suddenly felt something cold and sharp press against his neck.

"Explain. Now" demanded his old teacher.

"T-this is Raglin, she is my new partner"

"Is that ALL she is? With the way she was holding on to you, i'd say there's is something else"

"I have fallen madly for him"

"Not helping!" Osirus yelled.

"Darling~" Pugione said in a sickly sweet voice. "What have I told you about seducing other girls?"

"I-I-I didn't she-" "hush darling, we will talk about this later"

Raglin came up beside him.

"I don't mind sharing"

The dagger that was held at his throat was now pointed at her.

"Back off you man stealing whore!"

"What was that, bitch!?"

"You heard me, you are trying to steal him from me"

"I was not going to steal him, but maybe I should….after all I bet her prefers my body over yours"

"Nonsense, he is already quite familiar with my body, why would he need some fat chested whore when he already has three other girls that love him. Right darling?"

No response.

"Darling?"

They looked around and saw that he was gone.

XX North-eastern side XX

The white and gold knight sighed as he walked, he decided to sneak away and do his job before those two could trap him.

He arrived at the building and summoned his two clones.

There were four of them inside, along with whoever they hired.

The three knights broke in through the door and began their search, they disposed of several grunts and found the room with the four hooded figures.

"You are all under arrest"

"Like hell we are, as if the attack dogs of a whore like her could catch us"

"You are missing three of your comrades, correct?"

"What of it?" the figure at the center asked.

"They are currently being held in the prison"

"They were weaklings, we don't need them"

"Well you will be joining them soon, we will give you one chance to surrender"

All four of them drew various weapons.

"Never"

'Fools…..all of them'

They were defeated and tied up, Osirus was about to call the samurai and tell her to meet at the prison, the leader began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"We had a back up, incase we were caught"

Osirus could feel a sudden buildup of energy, it was some sort of explosive spell.

'It was a trap'

"LET THIS BE A LESSON TO WHOEVER OPPOSES- *BOOOOOM*"

An explosion took down the entire building and some structures around it.

Osirus was thrown hard by the force but was unharmed.

He saw the leader on the ground, critically wounded but alive.

His armor was scorched, dented, and a few pieces were missing, exposing his skin.

The entire left side of his helmet was incinerated but his face was ok.

He grabbed the unconscious drug lord and began to limp back to the prison.

He cast a message spell.

[hello?]

"Its me" he said with a strained voice

[oh hey bonehead, what happened?]

"It was a trap, the building was destroyed."

[do you need help?]

"No, just come to the prison, I have the ring leader, he is in critical condition"

[fine, give me a few minutes]

The line was cut, he continued his limping.

XX TIMESKIP XX

He had several people ask if he was ok, and if he needed help.

He declined all of them, he arrived at the prison and stumbled in the door.

"Oh my gods, are you ok!?" Evera saw his condition and panicked.

"I am fine, this one will die if he doesn't get healed"

"B-but your bleeding! And your armor is-" she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

"I am fine, these are merely battle scars" he said with his best smirk through all the pain.

"F-fine"

Raglin walked in the door after he had moved the drug lord to a cell after he was healed.

She looked him up and down with fear.

"What happened to you?"

"A successful day on the job"

She would have offered to heal him, but she is unable to cast any spells, just like his clones.

Once again a familiar teleportation spell flared to life.


	42. Public execution

As both Kumiko and Glarion teleported in, they saw how bad Osirus was. She took a quick look at Glarion who understood the silent message. The half-elf walked to Osirus, who was resting on his chair, and held his arm forward. Osirus felt his energy coming back to him.

"Thanks…" said Osirus, but got just a grunt from Glarion.

"You did well" said Kumiko "Go rest. I'll take the matter in my hand now"

"I can-"

"You've worked enough" interrupted Kumiko "You need to rest. You'll also have to be ready for tomorrow's execution"

"Execution?" asked Osirus with confusion.

"They broke the law. Unlike knights, the samurais kill the outlaws" stated Kumiko "I know that knights have the policy of letting the prisoner alive, but that's not mercy, it's just a vacation to anyone who breaks the law. They will never learn"

"Don't you think that they deserve a second chance?"

"I won't take that chance with them, they are sent to destroy the base of this city, they are just pawns that can easily be replaced" replied Kumiko as she narrowed her eyes "They should be the example that we need to set. To prove that breaking the law is a fault that no one should do"

"Don't you think that's a little bit too harsh?" asked Osirus.

"If I let them go, they will tell their true leader anything they've learned" said Kumiko "They are a blight that should be purified before touching the others. If one sees that prison is the only thing you get after threatening the balance of the city, he will also begin to break the law, then another one… this will go until this city becomes a city of crime. The drunkards that you take in aren't that bad, they just forgot themselves in their drinking, but those who try to build their crime empire in a city should be killed"

"I'm not going to kill them" said Osirus as he stood face to face with Kumiko "They need a trial"

"A trial to prove what?" asked Kumiko "Do you know the First Opium War?"

"The what?"

"The First Opium War" repeated Kumiko "It was a series of military engagements fought between Britain and the Qing dynasty of China. The immediate issue was Chinese official seizure of opium stocks at Canton to stop the banned opium trade, and threatening the death penalty for future offenders. The British government insisted on the principles of free trade and equality among nations and backed the merchants' demands. The British Navy defeated the Chinese using technologically superior ships and weapons, and the British then imposed a treaty that granted territory to Western powers and opened trade with China"

"And what does that-" he now understood what she was trying to explain 'I'm really an idiot'

"Do you understand now?" asked Kumiko.

Osirus sighed and nodded "I should have known that you know more"

"I'll forget what just happened" said Kumiko "Go take a rest"

Osirus sighed and left. He didn't know that a simple drug trade can turn an entire country upside down, and he knew how smart she is. He just hopes that it wont create a gap between them. When he entered his home, he saw Chevalir sitting on a couch with an angry expression on her face.

'This is going to be a little more difficult than what I thought' thought Osirus before preparing himself to explain Raglin to Chevalir… and hope that it won't break their relationship.

"Hey" he said awkwardly.

"hey?...HEY!?...is that all you can say to me right now!?"

"I-"

"Don't you have enough girls around you to be happy?"

"Please, let me explain-"

"Explain what? Why you need another woman? Are we not good enough?"

Osirus focused on Dragarths signature and pulled her to him.

She appeared next to him with a bewildered look.

"What the hell?"

Osirus then summoned his Poleaxe and stabbed her through the chest.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Chevalir yelled, believing he had finally snapped.

But instead of blood, the woman exploded into a cloud of blue dust.

"Is that good enough?" he asked.

"T-that was a clone?"

"It was Dragarth, I had given her a body"

Chevalir could not believe that she had over reacted.

{mou~ there were other ways, ya know}

'That was the best one I could think of'

Her body reformed shortly after.

Osirus was spun around and pulled into a kiss.

"Im sorry, will you please forgive me?~"

She used her puppy dog eyes.

"Y-yes, I forgive you"

She giggled and kissed him again.

He unsummoned his poleaxe and began to feel really exhausted, he stumbled and collapsed.

**XX TIMESKIP XX**

Crowds gathered around to see the public execution of the four criminals.

Osirus stood next to them in his Oathbound form, he was lost in thought as the first one was brought to the 'chopping block'.

Kumiko stood by as well, she began to read from a scroll.

Osirus could not hear her though, he was having an inner crisis.

'Why did she have to pick me? Is this a lesson of some sort? Does she just want me to do this because she's sadistic?'

He continued to go through the various reasons for her decision.

This was against his moral code, but he had no choice, lest he be executed instead.

He was brought from his thoughts by a knock on his helmet.

"Hey, bonehead, did you hear me?"

"S-sorry, I was lost in thought"

"I don't care, just do your job"

She gestured to the bald one that was being held down on the 'chopping block'

He came up to the criminal and raised his axe.

"Any last words?" he asked.

"Go to hell" he spat.

Osirus brought down the axe, the sound of steel hitting stone signaling the end of the man's life.

He took a step back and grabbed a cloth he was given to clean the blood off of his axe.

The next one was brought to the block after the body was removed.

Kumiko unfurled another scroll and began to read off the many crimes the man had committed.

Osirus found the task of cleaning his axe to be the most important thing to focus on to get the thoughts out of his head.

He had just finished his task when the samurai read the last one.

He stepped up to the block, and raised his axe.

"Any last words?"

The man chose to stay silent.

*CLANG*

The axe blade met stone once more.

He stepped back and began to clean his axe again.

This repeated again until the ring leader was brought over.

Osirus saw that his scroll was larger than the others.

Once the axe was clean, he stood by and tried to think of something to get his mind off of this.

.

.

.

He found none.

The scroll came to its end a few minutes later, it was time.

He got into position, his axe raised.

"Any las-

"Just do it"

'Fair enough'

*CLANG*

Everything was cleaned up and the crowd dispersed.

The samurai walked past him without a glance.

He sighed and went home.

When he got home, he sat on the couch and began to question his morals.

"Welcome home, master~"

Succuba sat on his lap, leaning into his ear.

"Im starving~"

Osirus gave in, he needed to clear his mind.

He put her over his shoulder and walked to his room.

"mou~"


	43. resolution

Osirus had his moral down for three days now, wondering if he should continue his work. The public execution wasn't what he was thinking when he heard that he would be keeping the peace in the city. He headed to the tavern where he took a seat and ordered a drink. He wasn't the type to drink, but he needed it.

"Wat ar' ya doin'?" he turned and saw Lifain walking to him.

"None of your business…" replied Osirus.

"Ye shouldn't be dat down, mate" said Lifain as she sat at his table.

"Why are you here?" asked Osirus "Did the samurai ask you to keep an eye on me?"

"Da hell ye're talkin' 'bout" replied Lifain "Ye think dat I'm watchin' ya?"

"Then why are you here?" asked Osirus as he narrowed his eyes.

"Just takin' a drink before goin' to te lads" answered Lifain.

"What?" asked Osirus with confusion.

Lifain drunk her cup and said "Come 'n see, mate"

After drinking his cup, Osirus got up and followed Lifain.

"Do you think that she hates me?" he asked.

"Wat 're ya talkin' 'bout?"

"When Kumiko asked me to do the execution" added Osirus.

"Ye're far from it, mate" answered Lifain.

*Flashback*

"Are you sure that you want him to do the execution?" asked Vali.

"He needs to know that his… optimistic view can bring harm to those who are close to him" answered Kumiko, as Lifain was sitting behind her "And as a punishment"

"Wouldn't he leave the job, or even the city?" asked Vali.

"He thinks that he's a pawn for me, that he's here just because I wanted him in this city for that" sighed Kumiko "But even if he refused the job, I would have invited him here. I don't like someone thinking that he's just a pawn, I want us to be a big family"

"Should I go talk with him?"

Kumiko shook her head and said "I'll give him time, then I'll ask him if he would like to leave the job to the Viking. I wanted to execute them myself, but after hearing him. I know that if, one day, something happens to his family, he would blame himself. I don't want him to be broken like that"

"I feel like he won't understand that" sighed Vali "I fear that he may… try a coup d'état if you don't talk to him"

"I don't want to impose myself on him. Even if I'm a Daimyo, I shouldn't abuse of my authority and force him to come" explained Kumiko "I'm sure that… he will come eventually"

"To claim your head? Like hell I'll let him" stated Vali.

"If he tries, I will kill him first" replied Kumiko "If it wasn't for both you and Hiromi, I would have accepted, but I have a family now, and I should be there for my family"

*Flashback end*

Osirus was shocked. He didn't know that Kumiko was thinking of him that way.

"We're 'ere" said Lifain as she stopped in front of an alley where there was many children.

"It's the musician lady!" said one of them as they ran to them.

"How're you doing, lads" asked Lifain.

"Who are they?" asked Osirus.

"they're lads who 'ere caught stealing" answered Lifain "Kumiko wanted 'em t' be punished by their parents, but I suggested somethin'"

One of the kids gave her a violin.

"Ye ready lads?" asked Lifain with a grin.

Two began to dance in a way Osirus never saw.

"What's this?" asked Osirus.

"Dis is te riverdance" answered Lifain "'n Irish dance"

"It's the mister who killed the bad guys!" pointed a little girl.

"I'm not-"

"He's so strong" said a boy.

"He's the city's hero" said another girl.

"Ya see now" said Lifain.

"I… I don't understand"

"If they stayed alive, they may have tried to hurt the others" said Shirone as she walked to him "But you don't have worry about next time, Kumiko-nee-sama will execute any new prisoner who broke a law that threaten this city's balance" she then walked away to a group of stone soldiers.

Osirus stayed to here Lifain play her song, he was no expert on music but he thought that she was good at it.

"Hey mister!" a couple of the children ran up to him.

"Can I help you guys?"

"We want to see your armor again!"

"Yeah!"

Lifain watched in amusement.

Osirus would hate to disappoint, so he summoned his armor.

The children looked at the knight from every angle.

Once the children were satisfied, he began to walk back to the tavern.

When he entered he saw something that made him both sigh and smile at the same time.

Chevalir was sitting at a table in the corner, he got there just in time to stop her from drinking her first one.

"Someone is not following her oath"

She froze and slowly turned to see him standing there.

"I-Im sorry, I couldn't help it"

He sighed again, when they found out she was pregnant he made her swear an oath not to drink because it could harm the child.

He took the mug from her hand and placed it on the table.

He then grabbed her and put her over his shoulder.

"H-hey! Baka! Put me down!"

The patrons of the tavern laughed at the display, they were normal customers and known by everybody.

He walked out of the tavern with Chevalir and began to walk home.

"Put me down!"

"No, this is your punishment for breaking your oath"

"Mou"

She stopped squirming and sighed in defeat.

They got home and Osirus threw her onto the couch.

"Where have you two been?" His old master asked from her seat on the chair by the couch.

"I found her in the tavern with a mug of alcohol"

"Oh dear, she's lucky you found her and not Oathbound"

"I trust you can take care of her until I come back?"

"Mou! I'm not a child!"

Osirus hugged her and leaned into her ear.

"If you can keep yourself away from any alcohol until I come home, I will buy you your favorite dessert"

Ever since they came to the city, Chevalir had been going to the same place to buy a certain kind of pastry that she loves more than anything.

"Grrr, fine"

He was hugged from behind.

"Mou~ what about me?~" his old master purred.

"Do you need to be bribed to behave?"

"That depends, what will you give me?"

He thought of something, this was an idea that Dragarth put into his head.

If he could put enough essence into his clones, they could become more life-like.

It would enable them to do things that would sate any 'desires' that his old master could want.

He whispered into her ear, her face dusted pink and she had a look of pure lust in her eyes.

"I see~" she let him go and began to shiver at the many 'possibilities' that she would have access to.

He escaped while he could, there was something he needed to take care of.

He walked into the prison and saw Evera at her desk, they locked eyes and Evera stiffened.

She had heard about what happened with the execution and Osirus's outlook.

When she was told he may quit his job, she was very upset.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"S-sure, what is it?"

"Next time you see the samurai, tell her she doesn't have to worry about me any longer"

Evera slumped a bit, he really was going to leave.

"I have thought it over and I have come to a final decision"

Evera knew that running this place by herself will be difficult.

"Next time you see her, tell her she is stuck with me"

Evera froze. "W-what?"

"The day that I leave this city, will be the day that I die"

He walked up to her desk and his helmet shattered, she saw his smirking face.

"And If I am to die, I die standing"


	44. Ramen

Osirus was taking his walk around the city, getting looks of awe and some greetings from the people in the street. He sighed as he saw how things were in the city, he couldn't compare the capital city of Re-Estize to this city that was built a month ago. This city was brighter than Re-Estize, he could feel the happiness of the people as well as their feeling of security when they walk around. He was thanked many times, by a lot of people, even those he arrests for being a little drunker than the normal. All he does with them is put them in a cell for three days, give them a meal of a bowl of rice with a fish and a cup of water, scold them, and then release them. He sighed before noticing an old man having difficulties standing.

"Are you alright sir?" asked Osirus.

"Just my old bones" replied the old man.

It was obvious that he was Japanese, even if it was supposed to be impossible.

"Are you heading somewhere?" asked Osirus.

"Don't worry, young man" chuckled the old man "I'm just an old man who's heading to his restaurant"

"What's happening here?" asked Kumiko as she approached them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Osirus.

"I was heading to eat" replied the samurai as she noticed the old man "How did you find your new shop?"

"Compared to the one I had back there, its way better" replied the old man.

"Do you know each other?" asked Osirus with confusion.

"This old man is the old Gakure" answered Kumiko "He's a Bake-danuki, a kind of tanuki yōkai"

Gakure chuckled before taking the form of a Japanese raccoon dog a hat, big eyes, a big tail, a big belly, and a friendly smile "You had to denounce me"

"What's going on here?" Osirus was totally lost.

"He wanted to play a trick on you" sighed Kumiko.

"Nothing too bad, I just wanted to see if he's as good as you said he is" stated Gakure.

"So, can we go now? I really want a bowl… now"

The Tanuki laughed before saying "You're really the same little girl that I've offered the bowl back there"

'Back there?' wondered Osirus.

Osirus sighed before following them. When they arrived at the restaurant, he was greeted by the man who called him before.

"It's good to see you again" he then noticed Kumiko and Gakure.

"How are things going?" asked the old man.

"Your recipe is really popular," replied the owner.

"Well, we're having some… unique customers, so make them the best ramen" said the old man.

Osirus sat next to Kumiko as he was waiting for the bowl. The smell coming from the kitchen was magical… in a way. He had tried to eat ramen before, but they all tasted the same for him.

"They're ready" said the man as he put two bowls in front of Kumiko and one in front of Osirus.

"Really?"

"That's what I usually ask" stated Kumiko before mumbling a Japanese prayer she then said "Itadakimasu"

Osirus shrugged and tasted his first bite…

His eyes went wide, at that moment he only knew three things.

One, he had never tasted anything as good as what was before him.

Two, he had gained even more respect for his ex-rival.

And three, he needed another bowl.

After he had finished his first, he looked at the girl who was giving him the biggest 'I told you so' look he had ever received.

"You want another bowl, don't you?"

"...perhaps"

**XX TIMESKIP XX**

Osirus walked the streets on his patrol,

greeting people on the street.

He was on his way back to the gate to get this weeks list.

He arrived to see Fenrir sniffing around a cart that wished to enter.

One of the gate guards was speaking to the old man that was driving it.

"I can assure you, there are no drugs in my cart"

"May I ask what you _do_ have in there?"

"Just my personal belongings and a few boxes of rations, I came from E-Rantel"

Suddenly, Fenrir began to growl at a crate.

"Do you mind if I search around? I wont take anything of yours as long as it is not illegal" Osirus asked.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Justicer of this city"

"M-my apologies, yes you may search"

Osirus walked around the cart to where Fenrir was sniffing a crate.

"May I ask what is in this box?"

"That is just a couple of potions, I do a bit of experimenting in my free time"

"May I open it?"

"Sure"

Osirus took the top off of the crate, inside were several vials of various colored liquid.

Most of them were blue, some were green, and a few were purple.

There was one of them that was black.

Something in there made Fenrir act up.

He grabbed a blue one and held it in front of the mystical wolf.

After a few sniffs, the wolf nudged his hand.

"I will take that as a sign that this is safe"

He placed the blue one back and picked up a green one.

It passed the wolfs inspection, along with the purple ones.

Finally, he held the black one in front of his snout.

The wolf took one sniff and began to growl at it.

"Just as I thought" he whispered, he patted Fenrir's head. "Good job"

He walked back around and held up the black potion.

"Can you please explain what this is?"

The old man looked genuinely surprised.

"A black potion? I didn't make that one"

"This was in the crate with the rest of them"

He turned to the gate guards. "I am going to have this looked at, in the meantime, I want the whole cart searched. When you are done, bring him to the prison"

Both guards nodded, Osirus left.

'Now who would be the best one to go to?'

He did not want to bother the samurai any more, his old master is only familiar with poisons.

"I guess it can't be helped"

He began to walk to the castle.

He was led to the same room as all the other times.

He knocked on the door.

"Enter"

He did so, and closed the door.

"What do you want now, bonehead?"

He sat down in silence, he summoned the potion and placed it on the table.

"This was found by Fenrir at the gate, an old man came in with a cart. I don't know what it is, but Fenrir really doesn't like it"


	45. Mistake

Kumiko took the bottle in her hand, she narrowed her eyes as she sniffed it. She knows that she had already seen something like this… but she doesn't remember.

"Where is he?" she asked as she put the potion away.

"I told the guards to take him to the prison" answered Osirus "He didn't seem like he was like the others"

"That's for me to say" said Kumiko as she got up "I feel like I know this potion… but I don't remember when I saw it"

"What do you mean?" asked Osirus.

"This potion… I feel like the danger coming from it shouldn't be underestimated" explained Kumiko "The last time I had that feeling, an entire village was slaughtered"

"R-Really?"

"I don't know what's really happening, but we need to talk to that person. Now" she then exited the room with Osirus behind her.

After arriving, they noticed a cart in front of the prison.

"I guess that he's inside" said Osirus before getting a 'You think?' look from Kumiko.

"What kind of potions are in here?" asked Kumiko.

"Don't know, but there were many bottles," answered Osirus.

Kumiko shook her head before opening the door to the prison.

"You're here" said Evera as she got up from her desk with a ring of keys.

"Is he here?" asked Kumiko.

"He was begging not to be put in a cell… it was really sad" stated the Viking.

"I'm going to cry" commented Kumiko before mentioning her to open the door.

When they got inside, they noticed that the old man wasn't there.

"But he was here!" yelled Evera as she rushed to the cell.

"Don't get closer to the cell" said the samurai as she got in front of the cell "I can smell your filthy scent. You'd better show yourself"

There was a chuckle as the old man appeared.

"You are really sharp" he said.

"How about removing that disguise?" said Kumiko "It's rude to hide your real face.

After chuckling, the old man changed his appearance to a young man.

"I didn't thought that you could be that sharp" he stated "That count sure know how to underestimate the others"

"So, what's this?" she asked as she showed him the potion.

"Who knows" replied the young man casually "I don't think that I know what that is"

"The only reason why you fell to pass the gate it's because you didn't get the report from the others" said Kumiko.

"I don't know where they are, but they will get me out of here"

Kumiko began to laugh under her breath as both Osirus and Evera shook their heads.

"Do you think that they can help you?" asked Kumiko "I don't think that corpses can help you"

The young man gulped before saying "I'm the count's son, killing me would make you an enemy of Re-Estize"

"You aren't going to be killed" said Kumiko "But executed. Rejoice, You'll get salvation from my hand"

"So… I'm not going to cut his head off?" asked Osirus.

Kumiko turned and shook her head "It's the Hitokiri's job to execute the others" she then walked away "Tomorrow you have your day off. Both of you"

"W-Wait a second"

"Shut it" said Osirus as he walked away with Evera.

"Y-You… you can't kill me! I'm a noble!" his cries were ignored as he was alone.

Outside of the cell's room, Kumiko sighed as she massaged her forehead.

"I don't think that it's a good idea, but I'm going to ask Azazel to look at it" she said before walking away.

Both Osirus and Evera decided to have a drink in the tavern.

"Lord Osirus" greeted the owner "How are you today?"

"Fine" sighed Osirus "Its look like there's going to be another execution tomorrow"

"Who was at fault?" asked the owner.

"The son of a noble" answered Osirus "But he will have a worst executioner than me"

"Those nobles, always thinking that they're better than the rest" growled a man sitting next to them "If only they didn't target my little Lily…"

"You don't need to worry" said his friend sitting next to him "She's now safe here"

"The madam is really kind" said the owner "We don't have to pay any taxes"

Osirus sighed as he was smiling.

"The usual please" said Osirus before sitting as Evera sat at the same table as him.

"So…" began Osirus "Where are you living?"

"A normal house" replied the Viking "Well, normal to this town"

"A traditional Japanese house? Weird, I thought that we got to choose?"

"When we got here, everything was set" sighed Evera "Azazel got to live with the samurai and the White dragon, and Baraqiel with the half elf"

"Why with Glarion?"

"Don't you know? The priestess that lives with him is Baraqiel's daughter"

"With… Glarion?" he then remembered that Akeno mentioned something about a flower being picked before chuckling "He's really lucky"

As a maid gave them a cup each, they continued their conversation.

They both touched their mugs together in a cheer and began to drink.

"Hmm, it's not the same as mead, but it's good" the Viking stated.

Some time passed, they were both about three cups in.

"I have been wondering, do you miss your old gear?" the Viking asked.

Osirus emptied his cup before he answerd.

"Well yeah, but it corrupted me, made me do things I heavily regret. I like this new one better"

More time passed, Osirus was on his fifth cup.

He was having a hard time not staring at Evera's chest.

The girl was aware of his staring, but she didn't call him out on it.

She was too busy noticing that his shirt was a bit tight on him, his muscled form being slightly visible.

They continued to drink for a while longer.

Eventually, they were both too drunk to think clearly.

"*hic* hey, remember when you asked me where I'm living?*hic*"

"yeah,*hic* what about it?"

"I think, *hic* it would be better*hic* to show you"

They managed to make it to her home.

After they got inside, they both sat on the couch.

They were both looking over each others forms with lust, it was not long before articles of clothing began to hit the floor.

**XX TIMESKIP XX**

Osirus awoke with a strong pain in his head, he opened his eyes and found himself in a place he did not recognise.

He heard a soft moan from beside him, he turned his head to see a naked Evera holding on to him.

'W-what the hell?'

He had no Idea how he got to where he was, the last thing he remembers is leaving the prison with the Viking by his side.

'How did this happen?'

He quickly noticed he was also missing his clothes.

His heart stopped.

He had a big headache, he was in a place he did not recognize, he was laying in a bed with a naked girl beside him while also being naked, and he can't remember anything.

"Oww, my head…."

Evera had woken up and rubbed her head.

It took a second for her to pick up her situation, she looked into his eyes.

She also took in their lack of clothing and the fact that she was being held by him.

Her face turned scarlet and steam blew from her ears.

"Did…..did we...?"

"I….I don't know"

"How did we get here?"

"I don't know"

They both found their clothing and got dressed.

There was the distinct smell of alcohol in the air, along with another smell.

They both could not deny the evidence, they had made a mistake.

Evera had been thinking about a way to get together with him, but this was not what she imagined.

Osirus could not deny the fact that he found her attractive, if she had asked to be with him the only reason he would say no was because he did not want to be killed by his current lovers.

"Do you regret what we did?"

He turned to the girl as he thought about his answer.

Did he regret it?

"I would only regret it if you do"

They parted ways after agreeing that this never happened.

Osirus reached his home and was ambushed by his old master.

She grabbed him from behind and held a dagger to his neck.

She began to sniff him and he started to panic.

"Darling~ can you please explain why you smell like another girl?"

"I was drunk"

"Hmm, you DO smell like alcohol…. Who was it?"

"Evera"

"So it was not some random slut on the streets?"

"N-no, it was Evera. Please don't tell Chevalir"

"Hmm~ I don't know…..Could you persuade me?"

"What do you want?"

She giggled and licked his ear.

"I bet you could guess darling"

"*sigh* i'm not getting any sleep tonight"

"I'm going to keep you until you only smell like me"


	46. change of pace

Osirus got to the execution block and noticed that it was Vali who was reading the charges. He then noticed Kumiko in her Hitokiri form, the others didn't recognize her. He was surprised when he heard the people asking for the mans death as he began to hear 'Kill him!' and 'No mercy for those filthy nobles!' while the young man was begging for his life. When Vali ended the scroll, he nodded to Kumiko who lifted the axe.

Even if it was just a whisper, he heard her saying "Ware wa kage nari"

The people were happy to see a noble dying, that just reinforced his idea of the nobles in the Re-Estize kingdom. He started to wonder if they should worry about being called nobles, but they don't live with servants, nor think that they're above the rest of the population. He also noticed that a group of stone soldiers were taking the body away. He got curious, so he approached the samurai, who took her normal form after.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"What do you want to know?" replied Kumiko.

"Where are you taking the corpse?"

"Follow me" said Kumiko as she began to walk away.

He followed her to the wall where she climbed it to the top, he then saw that the body was thrown away.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Osirus with a curious tone.

"Did you notice the giant skeletons?"

"They are hard to miss" deadpanned Osirus.

Kumiko lifted her hand and said [Summon high level Undead: Gashadokuro] three giant skeletons appeared.

"How…"

"It was when we attacked the bases of the eight fingers" explained Kumiko "Do you remember when we decided to take some of those things, one of them was a necromancy book. And thanks to Tozen, I learned how to use magic"

"Can our gears do that?"

Kumiko shoot her head and said "Our gears respond to how the knights, samurais and Vikings were; the knights were known for their courage, the Vikings for their ferocity, and the samurais for their discipline as well their ability to adapt themselves to any environment they decide to live in"

"So…"

"You can't copy that ability, besides, you already got the ability to use the magic of this world" stated Kumiko as she walked away "Enjoy your day off"

After a moment, Osirus was walking the street, thinking of something to do. He then bumped into a dark blue haired elf who looked as young as him.

"Oh my, sorry about that" she stated.

"It's not a problem" replied Osirus before noticing how big her breasts are.

"I was searching for my son's house, but I don't know where it is" she said in distress "I also thought of visiting an old friend, but I don't know where she lives"

"Maybe I can help" stated Osirus.

"There's no need" growled a voice behind him.

He turned and saw a pissed Glarion staring at him.

"What do you think you're going to do to mother?"

'This is his mother?!'

"I was looking for you" said the woman as she ran to Glarion "I told you to stay with me"

"All what I did was turn to pay the owner" sighed Glarion "Would you mind if I talk to him for a second"

"Please, talk with your friend," she said.

Glarion pulled Osirus to an alley and pushed him to a wall.

"Listen" he growled "Don't you ever touch her again… otherwise, I'll turn your bones to a pounder while they are still inside your body, understand?" he even bursted his energy a little.

Osirus nodded as he was sweating.

"Good" added Glarion before walking to his mother.

'All I did was bump into her!'

Osirus sighed as he exited the alley, he began to wander around.

He was kind of lost without anything to do, up until now he had numerous tasks to do.

Now….he had no orders, no tasks, and nowhere to go.

_{That bitch!}_

Osirus recoiled from the sudden return of Dragrth and her colorful greeting.

'What happened?'

_{Me and your bitch of a teacher had a disagreement so we decided to settle it with a spar, when we began she suddenly appeared behind me and stabbed me in the back!}_

'That's Pugione for ya, she is the best assassin I know'

_{well I'm going to put her in her place, I was the best of the best before I was sealed!}_

'I would not recommend that'

He felt her presence disappear and sighed.

'Maybe I should go visit Kuroka'

He went to the place she was at before and entered.

He was impressed by all the paintings and the performers.

"Nyah~Hello lord Osirus, have you come for more information?"

"Actually I came here for you"

Her eyes gained a spark of lust and she pressed herself against him.

"Is that so?~"

"I don't think we have the same idea" he said with a sweatdrop.

"You mean you _don't_ want to bring me somewhere private and play with me?~"

"I would be lying if I said I was not tempted, but I really do not need my old master to smell another girl on me"

"What if I could mask my scent?"

"Master Pugione is _very_ sharp when it comes to tracing smells and hunting new ones, if she even gets the slightest whiff of you on me i'm in deep trouble"

"Mou~"

"I came here because I was interested in what you do"

"Nyah~ well, I do art, dancing, and teach ancient styles"

Osirus spent a while watching Kuroka demonstrate her new profession.

After he was done, he decided to go home and rest for a while.

Maybe check up on Azazel and see what kind of research he is doing later.

**XX TIMESKIP XX**

Osirus arrived at his home, trying to spot his old master, knowing that she was somewhere around him.

He was right, he was just about to make it to the door when he was grabbed with a dagger to his neck.

"Welcome home, darling~"

"H-hey, Sensei"

"*sniff* you smell like a cat"

"I spent some time around one"

"Is that _all_ you did?"

"Yes"

"Hmm, *shiff* wait, you smell like….."

She suddenly vanished, leaving Osirus to himself.

"*sigh*"

**XX TIMESKIP XX**

Osirus went to the castle and started to ask if anyone knew where Azazel was working.

He arrived in front of a door that had the fallens name on it.

He knocked on the door and heard loud crashes from inside, he also heard what sounded like a small explosion.

The door was opened and there he stood, his clothing was ruffled and his face was disted black.

"Hey kid, what brings you here?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Not really, just some small experiments"

The fallen invited him in and he did so, he sat on a chair in front of a desk.

"So what have you been working on?"

"I have been trying to make gunpowder"

Osirus looked around at the room at the various scorch marks.

"Seems to be going well"

"I am also working on any technological advancements"

They talked for a while longer, eventually Osirus lost interest and decided to go visit someone else.

'Hmm, I wonder if Shirone would mind if I said hi….'

He began to walk, he made it a few steps.

_{Damnit!}_

He stopped his walk and began to chuckle.

'Told ya so'

_{not only did she kill me, she basically raped me as well!}_

Osirus tried in vain to control his laughter, it was a losing battle.

He decided to go home instead.

Just as he entered the yard, he was grabbed.

This would probably be the new norm.

"Why do you smell like gunpowder?"

"Long story"

"Well, as long as you don't smell like another woman, im happy"

She let him go, and he decided to voice his curiosity.

"So Raglin told me you raped her?"

The woman giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The wench though she could beat me in a fight, I taught her a lesson"

_{Lesson my ass!}_

"Are you sure that was the entire reason?"

"Well….."

Osirus got an Idea.

"Are you cheating on me with other women?"

She recoiled enough for Osirus to grab the dagger from her hand and reverse the hold, putting her in his previous position.

This was one of the rare times he actually got the drop on her.

"Damn you and your sharp tongue"

"I have my moments. Now, I want you to apologize to Raglin"

Said girl appeared in front of them.

It took some time but she eventually did as asked.

"Good, now I want both of you to cease your foolish rivalry"

He let his old master go but quickly hid the dagger on his person and kissed her so it may slip her mind.

"Now both of you kiss and make up"

""GAH!?"

They both recoiled and looked sick, they watched a laughing Osirus retreat into the house.

""Mou~""


	47. Celebration

Osirus was happy for a good reason; the sorcerer king Ainz Ooal Gown is going to visit the city, he's going to be accompanied by the emperor of Baharuth, but he isn't that important. Apparently, he wanted to see how the city was growing, and there's going to have two representations at night; the first is a traditional Japanese theatrical play, the second is an Irish Riverdance. But Ainz still had some time before arriving, which means that he had to do his patrol instead of waiting at the gate. He really wanted to wait, but he knew that the samurai was keeping a close eye on him. He sighed as he walked in his armor and looked to see if there's anything that could help the citizens. He also put Misha in a school where she could learn how to write and read, as well as learning other languages. He was surprised when he heard that school was free for anyone, the books and pens were given by the institute, and the uniform was a Yukata. After a month and a half in the city, Osirus began to feel his heart at peace, a feeling he didn't think he could get. His old master got her assassin unit made by Azazel, which consist of a group of puppet maids with black daggers and the ability to reassemble themselves. It was a bit unfair for the other countries that Azazel was working for the city, that guy is a genius who researched Sacred Gears, so they could begin their technological advancement ahead of any other country that's around them. He was wondering if his lord would allow him to govern a city… but it wouldn't be as fun as being in this city… and he doesn't have the slightest idea of how to govern.

His thoughts were shaken off when he heard a familiar laugh in a Tea House, he turned his head and saw his old teacher sitting and chatting with Glarion's mother.

'Do they know each other?' he wondered 'Maybe I should ask her later' he then continued his patrol.

After arriving at the gate, he noticed that there was someone who was taking a child hostage.

"One wrong move and she's dead!" yelled the man as he held a sword under her throat "I want to see the one in charge! Now!"

'This is bad' thought Osirus before walking to the man "Is something wrong?"

"Stop!" yelled the man as he closed the blade to the girl's throat "Where's your leader!"

Osirus was about to say that it was him, but he was beaten.

"That would be me" said Kumiko as she walked to him "What do you plan to do to this child?"

The man got a wicked smile as he saw Kumiko "A chick? Really?" he then began to laugh "Are you shitting me?" he then looked at Osirus "You! Slap her!"

"What?!"

"Do it! Or the girl is a gonner!"

"Which girl?" asked Vali with the little girl in his hands.

The man looked at Vali, then at his own hands… that were missing.

"Slap her you said" stated Osirus with anger as he walked to the armless man and grabbed by the throat "This woman should be respected" he then threw him to Vali, who cut him in two with his claymore.

"I'm sorry for this" said Kumiko as she bowed to the people at the gate.

Vali put the girl down, who ran to her mother, and walked to Kumiko before teleporting away.

After a few hours… it was time. Osirus could barely contain his emotions as he was standing in the gate, waiting for his lord.

"His lordship, the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown. And, the emperor of the Baharuth Empire Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix" stated one of the girls who usually registers the names of the people who come in the city.

Ainz walked with Albedo by his side. While the emperor was with a middle-aged man with blue eyes, blond hair, and a beard.

"Welcome to the city of Kagutsuchi" said Kumiko with a gracious bow.

"So… this is Kagutsuchi" mumbled the emperor.

Osirus was happy as he was posted as the guard of the Sorcerer King as he was visiting the city, but he pitied Evera as she was posted as the guard of the emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix.

After visiting the city, Ainz and Albedo followed Kumiko to the castle as they're going to discuss how things are going to go when the war will begin with the kingdom.

"Is this a joke?" asked Albedo after seeing where they will be sitting.

"Its fine, Albedo" stated Ainz "This is their traditions, you shouldn't be like that"

"But… but there's no chair!"

"Albedo" called the undead king, calming the succubus "We should respect any culture and tradition" he then turned to the emperor "Is it okay with you?"

"You don't need to worry, Ainz-dono, we don't have a problem" replied Jircniv.

They all sat as Glarion came in with an empty map that took the shape of the surrounding area.

"This is Napoleon's map, it will help us set a better strategy" said Kumiko as she passed her hand over the map, putting the names on the important points.

"So… where are you going to plan the battle?" asked Ainz.

"They need to be in advantage" stated Kumiko, getting a surprised look from the emperor "If we can get them to lower their guard, it would benefit the battle a lot since their overconfidence would lead them to make mistakes"

"What's next? Asking us to have less soldiers?" asked the man who came with Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix.

"You said that you want the Sorcerer King on the field, I believe that having more than 50 000 would cause you some losses" replied Kumiko "Intimidation by number and victory are leagues apart"

"But the kingdom has-"

"Do you know the battle of the Red Cliff?" asked Kumiko.

"Also known as the battle of Chi Bi" answered Ainz "The forces of Wei were in a large superiority in numbers but still lost"

"They had more than 1 000 000 men while the combined forces of Wu and Shu had around 25 000" added Kumiko.

"That's… surprisingly strange" commented Osirus.

"I believe that to compensate for the lack of our soldiers, Ainz-dono should open the battle with his most powerful spell" said Jircniv "This way, we can make sure to destabilize the enemy"

"Not a bad idea" commented Kumiko, but Osirus knows that the tone she just used means that she smelled something fishy.

"My most powerful spell…" mused Ainz "Why not"

At that moment there was an explosion that occurred.

"Wha- what was that?" asked the emperor with worry.

"Just a mad scientist who is trying to make gunpowder" sighed Kumiko "Well, it's near time the representations" she then got up "I've prepared the royal chamber for both of you"

"You aren't going to join us there?" asked Ainz.

"My place is with the people" replied Kumiko "I'm not above them"

Osirus walked beside Albedo, he could see that she was not very happy.

He then looked to Evera who also did not look very happy with her job.

He got next to her as they walked and whispered to her.

"If either of them try to touch you, let me know and I will deal with them"

She blushed at his sudden protectiveness over her

"Osirus"

Lord Ainz called for him.

"Yes my lord?"

"Tell me, how do you like your life here?"

"I am very happy here, my family, my job, the people, and it's leader are all more than I could ask for"

"I see. How far are you willing to follow that girl?"

"As long as I can bring my family along and they are safe, I would follow her anywhere and defend her ideals to the death. I could never hope to repay her for what she has done for me"

He paused in thought.

"I would do anything she asks of me as long as it is within reason"

The undead hummed in response.

"I only ask this in curiosity, what if she were to threaten your loved ones?"

Osirus knew that the samurai had no reason to do so, but if she did….

"I know for a fact that I could not beat her in a fight, even so I won't lie down and die so easily"

He wonders what would happen in a fight between his ex rival and his old master. He knew that Kumiko was strong, very strong.

But his old teacher is not to be taken lightly.

"So your loyalty to her only lies in the protection of your loved ones?"

"That is correct"

They walked in silence until they reached the place they were going to watch the representations from.

Osirus watched over the crowd, more interested in doing his job than the event.

He was glad that he decided to do that because he saw someone grab a woman from the crowd and drag her into an alleyway.

"Excuse me my lord, I must do my job" he rushed around the crowd so as not to disturb anyone and followed the alley until he found three men with swords holding the woman down.

"Let the girl go"

The three men turned to see him, Osirus could see the hope in the woman's eyes.

"You want us to let this girl go? Ok, how about you bring us another one?" one of them said.

"Yeah, how about that whore in charge of this city"

Osirus did not like situations like this, he had no choice.

"I pity fools like you, she will make sure you regret your misdeeds before ending your lives"

"Just bring her here, we have 'plans' for her"

Osirus could tell by the sound of his voice what those 'plans' are, and it disgusts him.

Osirus walked around a corner, out of sight from them and cast a message spell.

"_Kinda busy at the moment"_

"We have a problem"

"_...what kind of problem?"_

"Three men have taken a women hostage, they want me to bring you here in exchange for her life"

"_Wonderful….any Idea who they are?"_

"All I know is that they are from Re-Eztize, their swords have the symbol on them"

"_I will be there soon"_

The line was cut.

'I hate this feeling, one of being useless. I am unable to do anything, once she gets here she will take over and send me back'

The worst part was that there _was _something he could do but he did not have what he needed in order to do it, and he knew for a fact he could not get what he needed without most likely being killed on the spot for even asking.

_{calm down, you are getting angry again}_

He was, he was very angry.

But he needed to cool down before she got here.

'I need a goddamn drink'


	48. News

That was enough for him. Osirus is really tired of the kingdom's attempts to take the city. He saw how things were in the city of Re-Estize, and saw how things were where there's no kingdom influence, and there's a big difference. He knew that Kumiko could defeat the entirety of the kingdom if they begin to annoy her a bit more than what they're trying to do. She can call the gates of hell after all. He knows that the only reason why she didn't try anything, it's because the nobles could forcefully draft people to fight for them. He went to the tavern for a drink.

"The usual please" sighed Osirus.

"Is something wrong, Lord Osirus?" asked the owner as he gave him the cup.

"Just tired of that noble's schemes to take the city" replied Osirus as he drank from the cup.

"That's the reason why we came here" chuckled the owner. "I had three daughters before, but they were all taken by a noble. It took me a year of begging the king to get them, but even if I got them, they weren't the same. Two died by diseases, the surviving one is having nightmares at night and refused to meet anyone for a long time"

"So much for the capital" growled Osirus.

"The madam here, on the other hand, is always seen in the streets" said the owner "No shop and no one has to pay taxes, she usually talks with some people to ask them if they need anything, she even opened a school for anyone who wishes to learn… I wonder if she isn't an angel who came from the heavens to give us this paradise"

"I am wondering something" said Osirus as he gazed at the cup "What would you think if someone was thinking of overthrowing her? Would you aid him?"

The owner laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye "Even if he gives me all the money in the world, I'll just go and tell the authorities of that. Besides, it's not like there's going to be people who would accept that"

"So… you're in peace in this city?"

The owner nodded as he said "Having a tavern that's as big as this one for free and no taxes to pay, what else to ask? Even if there's a maximum of prices that we shouldn't pass, it's for the other persons who can barely get some coins"

"How about those who don't work?"

"You don't know?" asked the owner as he looked at the justiciar with confusion "Those who don't work will receive 10 gold each month"

"Really?" Osirus was shocked by that.

"It was the madam who said 'Even if they can't work, it doesn't mean that they don't have the right to live'. She even tried to find them some occupations in case they grow bored" explained the owner "But there's still something that scares the rest of the population"

"What?"

"In the top of the mountain, there's a house" replied the owner with a serious tone "There's a rumor that a god is living there"

"You mean Ophis?"

"Who knows" shrugged the owner as he began to clean the cup Osirus drank in "We just try to avoid doing anything to anger that god"

"As long as you don't scheme against the city, she won't come" stated Osirus before leaving two coppers on the counter.

"You seem like you know that god" said the owner with astonishment.

"You have no idea" replied Osirus before exiting the tavern.

He was just in time as he saw Kumiko waiting for him.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Just trying to cool down a little," answered Osirus.

"Listen, I'll distract them, while you take them from behind," said Kumiko.

"But-"

"They want me. So there's no need to see someone else taking the hit in my place" she then walked to the men, telling them to release the girl.

Osirus snuck around behind them and summoned his poleaxe, he raised it up and hit the one holding the girl over the head with the pommel.

He quickly used the distraction to knock the other two out.

"Good, I will take the girl, you take these three to the prison"

Osirus nodded and summoned his clones, they each grabbed one of them and began to walk.

Osirus turned back to ask the samurai a question, but she and the woman were gone.

'How does she do that?'

He shook off the thoughts and continued to walk, they got to the prison.

The men were locked up, Osirus sat at his desk.

He began to sift through the items that were taken off of them.

Daggers, gold coins, a folded piece of paper…..and another black potion.

Osirus set it aside and looked at the paper, it was a letter.

.

.

.

.

'

'This is strange'

All it said was: "go to the new city and capture the girl that is in charge. Once you do, make her drink the black potion. Bring her back to me and you will get what you were promised."

Osirus picked up the black potion and held it in front of his face.

'Perhaps I should get this appraised by Lord Ainz…..'

He decided he wanted another drink first, If he did anything stupid later he could blame it on that.

He left the prison after stowing the potion in his pocket dimension.

He began his walk, hoping that this won't become a habit.

_{you may become an alcoholic like your girlfriend}_

'When did you get back in here?'

_{I actually just came back, I missed this big empty head of yours~}_

'Oi'

_{Tee hee}_

'I was wondering, are you able to eat or drink with your body?'

_{why do you want to know?~ you want to get me drunk and take advantage?~}_

'Just answer me'

_{sadly I can not eat or drink, and I cant expirence pleasure either. You don't know how badly I want you to}-_ 'that's far enough'

Osirus cut the line before she could speak more.

Ever since she got her new body, she had become something close to 'constantly horny' as she had said it.

She was always teasing and being openly vulgar with her desires.

He was now stuck with a horny woman living in his head.

He was brought from his thoughts by a voice.

"Lord Osirus"

He turned around and saw Evera, she was a bit fidgety and was blushing a bit.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"I...I have something to tell you"

Osirus froze with wide eyes.

'No….no it can't be…..can it?'

"What is it?"

He hoped it was not what he was thinking.

"Im…...im pregnant" she closed her eyes, waiting for a reaction.

_{wow, that makes two girls you knocked up on your first try}_

'Not helping!'

"Are…...are you certain?"

"I ran into that weird Elf boy and he said something about a strong boy when he looked at me"

"This is my fault, I knew that drinking so much would not end well"

*SLAP*

Osirus brought his hand up to where he was suddenly hit.

"Baka! Don't say things like that…..Im happy"

"You're….happy?"

"Yes, I'm happy because it was you…."

Osirus pulled the girl into a hug, she snuggled into his chest.

_{I wonder what the other two would say?}_

Osirus's eyes flew open and he stiffened.

"O-Osirus?" Evera thought she did something.

"I…..am in serious trouble"


	49. more trouble

Osirus was walking nervously around the city, trying to think of a way to deal with his current problem… Evera's pregnancy. If Chevalir even got the slightest part of it, she would leave him immediately. He was in a difficult position, he had to think of something. He couldn't leave the city since he was the Justiciar, he also can't keep it hidden forever. This is really a headache, thinking of a way to deal with this isn't really easy.

_{Seems like you have quite the problem}_

'I hope that you have something important to announce me'

_{I feel like there's something about to awaken}_

'What do you mean?'

_{Your connection to the city and its inhabitant is causing you to become stronger}_

'I'm a bit lost'

_{You already got two skills; 'Protector of Kagutsuchi' and 'Justice of Kagutsuchi'}_

'What?'

_{They are passive skills that can be active on you if you are in the city}_

'And how did I get those?'

_{'Protector of Kagutsuchi' came from your will of protecting the citizens, and 'Justice of Kagutsuchi' came from your will of keeping peace in the city}_

'And I can get others?'

_{I think so. I feel like one is nearly there, all what you need to do is getting a bit more friendlier with that girl who rules over the city}_

Osirus sighed before stopping by the ramen shop. Somehow, he couldn't get the taste out of his mouth. When he got inside, he noticed that the samurai was already there.

"Hey there, bonehead" she greeted "Still want more?"

"What kind of ramen is this?" asked Osirus "Is there a spell in it?"

"Just sit and take one," replied Kumiko.

Osirus took a seat next to her and ordered a bowl.

"What's on your mind?" asked Kumiko "I can feel depression coming from you"

"I'm just trying to solve a problem" answered Osirus with a sigh.

"Do you need to talk about it?" asked Kumiko "Or you're fine by yourself"

"I don't think that you can help with it" replied Osirus.

"You mean that you have a problem that has something to do with your love life?"

Osirus stared at her before saying "I'm not even shocked that you can conclude it just by looking at me"

"I have my ways of knowing" replied Kumiko before getting a bowl in front of her "So, do you mind explaining?"

Osirus sighed before explaining everything.

***Time skip***

"I see" said Kumiko after hearing his explanation.

"What should I do?" asked Osirus.

"Firstly, go fetch the report from Azazel" replied Kumiko as she got a weird look from Osirus "That is your punishment for drinking more than what you should have. Then, go explain it to Chevalir, but also prove to her that you still love her… or her heart will be broken forever. Hiding it will just make things harder since it would be better that she hears it from your mouth rather than from someone else"

Osirus sighed before heading to Azazel's laboratory. The samurai was right, he needed to talk with Chevalir. He should be the one to say it. His thoughts were shaken when he heard an explosion.

'Is he trying to get himself killed?' wondered Osirus before knocking on the door.

"Coming" said the fallen before opening the door "Oh, it's you. What can I do for you, kid?"

"Kumiko said that you have a report" replied Osirus.

"Oh, right" Azazel went in and began searching before returning with a paper to Osirus "There you go"

"Thanks" said Osirus before waving to Azazel "And try to stay alive"

On his way, he began to read the report. It was supposed to be about that black potion. According to the report, it's a drug that can transform the purest saint into the most lustful person, but that works on humans. On non-humans, it wakes their destructive nature and transforms them to a restless killing machine. He sighed before thinking of something… Kumiko is a half human, which means that it would wake her true Oni nature. He had to make sure that no more of those potions could make their way to the city.

After handling the report to Kumiko, Osirus decided to head to his home and explain everything to Chevalir.

He first had to deal with his old master in about…

3

2

1

*_shing_*

There it is, the familiar feeling of a blade being held to his neck.

*_sniff* _"you have something…..dark… on you"

She must be smelling the black potion. He forgot he still had it with him.

He took it out and showed it to her.

"If you ever find one of these, bring it to me immediately. Whatever you do, _do not_ open it"

"What is it?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, now I need to go talk to Chevalir. _In private_"

He walked inside and found her.

"Hey, I need to talk to you"

He pulled her into an empty room and locked the door.

He then began to explain.

***Time skip***

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" Chevalir began to cry.

"It was an accident, one that I am not proud of"

He tried to hug her but she moved away.

"Do you even love me?"

"Yes, I still love you, and I will never stop loving you"

He attempted to hug her again and succeeded.

"There is nothing anyone could do to change that"

"Then why? Why do you keep going after other girls?"

"I was not trying to get her, she chose to stay with me. She could have hated me for what happened"

He looked her in the eyes.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Without you…..I don't know where I would be…..who I would be"

"How do I know you are not just saying all this? How do I know you mean it?"

"I would do anything for you, no matter what it is. Anything to make you happy, and know that I mean what I say"

She looked at him with uncertainty.

"What if I asked you to kill her?"

"Is that truly what you want?"

"I just want to be alone with you and Misha, away from all the bad things. I want us to be a real family"

"I promise you, I want the same thing, we will eventually have that. But we can't do that right now. The samurai would hunt me down and probably kill me for deserting them"

They talked for a while longer, Chevalir was no longer upset but she was not happy either.

Osirus had one more thing to take care of.

He summoned his armor and began to walk to the gate.

When he got there, he found Shirone and her soldiers.

"Hello Shirone, do you have a second?"

"What do you want?"

He summoned the black potion and held it up.

"Do you know what this is?"

Fenrir growled at it from his spot.

Shirone sniffed the air and recoiled a bit.

"W-what is that?"

"This is a new type of potion that has been smuggled into the city, it is very dangerous to non-humans. It causes them to become extremely violent"

Fenrir came over slowly, still growling at the bottle.

"If you find any of these, bring it to me immediately"

At that moment, a cart rolled up to the gate, there was a man in a hooded robe driving it.

Shirone began to question the driver while Osirus followed Fenrir to the back of the cart to check its contents.

He recognized the robe, that meant bad things.

He turned to the wolf and held the potion.

"Look for any of these"

Shirone came over and told him that this man was here for a stock delivery.

"That robe is the same as the ones worn by the recently executed prisoners"

"So he might be involved?"

"Most likely"

Fenrir suddenly growled louder than usual at one of the three large crates.

Osirus took off the lid and dropped his pole axe when he saw the contents.

He opened the other two crates and got very angry.

All three of them were filled with black potions.

"What's wrong?" Shirone asked, not being able to see inside the crates.

"Call the samurai…" he said quietly.


	50. Reclaim

Osirus sighed as he walked to the meeting room. He could understand her a little, such a potion could be dangerous if it was used against her. She's already dangerous enough, so seeing her fighting savagely, and using her gear… She would be unstoppable. He knows that it would be impossible for her to take the potion willingly, but there's enough chances that someone may put some in her food, or in a drink. But knowing her, she might be a bit more cautious from now on. He entered the room and took his place, sitting next to Chevalir. He had to confess this, sitting that way is a bit hard for him since he's more comfortable with chairs. He understood that Kumiko wanted the city to feel like a city in ancient Japan, but he didn't like it. If he could ask her to change the city's structure, but knowing how attached she's to the traditions, she would see it like an insult. He knows that it was an idea of his lord to get more cultures into this place, and that the medieval European culture is already in this world. He sighed as he saw the samurai entering the room, she was followed by Vali and Azazel. They all took their seats and waited for the others to get here. When he saw Shirone and Li Niang entering, he felt like there's something between them, as they couldn't look at each other's eyes and their faces were red. He then saw the others entering.

"Thank you for coming" sighed Kumiko as she gazed on the others "Ever since the first meeting that took place a month ago, the city was in peace. But recently, the kingdom began to disturb the peace in the city… by sending illicit substances. The first time, they tried to get drugs in, but they failed thanks to the efforts of the justiciar and the supreme commander of the cavalry, we took them out. Their second attempt, is by bringing their potions in" she put a potion on her table "To normal humans, it will stimulate their sexual desire to a point of no return… but to none humans… it can bring their primal rage out, transforming them into killing machines" she paused before taking a grim look on her face "And for the Onis… it can lead them to a destructive path… and then kill them"

There were many reactions ; Osirus was shocked by the last part, Vali was more furious as his bloodlust was emanating from him, Glarion was worried on the effect on his draconic genes, Arthur frowned at it as he knew what kind of damage it could cause, Le Fay was worried if it touches anyone of her none human friends and its effects on them, Shirone was a bit more worried than the others since it could force her to use her Senjutsu to harm others, Kuroka knew how to control herself but was still worried about her sister, Mare didn't know how to react to all of this, Lifain was a bit angry at the kingdom and their ways to take what they can't by manipulating the others to destroy it slowly from the inside, Chevalir seemed like she wasn't listening, Pugione narrowed her eyes as she was thinking of something, Li Niang was worried about Kumiko, Akeno knew that it wasn't something to laugh about and that it could cause the basis of the city to collapse, Azazel was a bit calmer than the others and was thinking.

"Can… can I ask Ainz-sama about this?" asked the girlish elf.

"Since he's the one who rules over this territory, it's just normal to inform him of it" answered Kumiko.

"Can't we just attack the nobles?" asked Osirus.

"Don't be that foolish" sighed Arthur "If we kill him, the other nobles would take up their arms and force others to fight"

"Arthur is right" added Kumiko "It would cause people to lose their fathers, brothers, sons… A true ruler must always try to leave the people in peace"

"So what should we do?!" snapped Li Niang "I don't want big sis to get hurt!"

"Li…" called Shirone as she caught her hands "Kumiko-nee-ama can't be fooled by them"

"Shirone…" called Li Niang as she blushed.

But the two soon realized that they are still with the others and let go of each other.

"The best we can do is make sure that no one enters the city" stated Kumiko "Then, we search the entire city and make sure that there's no one in here. The assembly is done" as the others were leaving, she called Osirus and told him to stay.

"What do you need" sighed Osirus.

"How are things with Chevalir?"

"We talked and… she seem like she knows that I still love her"

"Is that all what you did?"

"What do you mean?"

Kumiko sighed before looking at him "How can you be so stupid?"

"What?"

"Look, I'll give you both the rest of the day off. So listen to what I'm going to say; go to her, and make her FEEL that you love her. Otherwise, she would think that you're only interested in the child both of you are going to have" explained Kumiko "Don't lose her"

"I-I didn't know that you cared that much" said Osirus with wide eyes.

"You said that you wanted to live in peace in this world, so I've decided to help you with that" replied Kumiko "So go, and make sure that your woman is really yours"

Osirus chuckled and headed home, with the advice of the samurai in his head.

He walked home trying to think of something he could do…

Something clicked and he changed course.

_{wow, you actually had an Idea}_

'Do you have to be so mean?'

He got a giggle in response.

He bought an Item that was very expensive but will be worth it… he hoped.

He was not ambushed by his old master this time, she must be plotting something.

He walked inside and saw Chevalir standing in the center of the room with her back to the door, she seemed to be lost in thought.

He placed the small item quietly on the table and got right behind her.

He grabbed her and quickly turned her around, pulling her into a kiss.

She froze in response with wide eyes, she slowly melted into the kiss and hugged in return.

They seperated after a few minutes, he held her there.

"We have the rest of the day off, will you come out with me?"

"Where?" she asked.

"Just come with me"

He pulled her along with him and took her to one of her favorite places.

"Why are we here?" she asked, still not in the best of moods.

"We are here because I have some things to say, and I wanted you to be in one of your favorite places when I do"

They both sat down on the ground under a large tree, the view around them was grand.

"Chevalir, I am not the brightest, and I don't think I ever will be. That means I might do stupid things and regret them later. I might say things that offend people and not realize it until everyone around me is upset."

He paused and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I may not be the best when it comes to plans and strategies, but I will fight to protect the ones I love. I'm not good at coming up with ideas, I am not very confident in my most recent one but I will go on with it."

He stood up and pulled her along with him, he pulled her into another kiss.

He steeled his resolve and let her go.

"With all that said, I have…..a question for you" he said in a soft voice.

He summoned the small box and held it behind his back.

"What…..what is it?" she asked with a nervous voice.

Osirus dropped to one knee and held up the box and opened it, revealing a shining ring.

"Will you marry me?"

**XX Chevalir XX**

Her heart skipped several beats, she could see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes.

'He….he really does love me….'

She did not know what to do….. She had fears as well.

She really wanted to say yes…..but what if this is all a game?

He said it was a drunken mistake, but it could have been a lie.

She saw the fear continue to grow in his eyes, genuine fear.

She could tell he was trying his best, it could all be seen in his glowing orange eyes.

'Maybe I should give him one more chance?'

.

.

.

.

.

**XX Osirus XX**

He was terrified, she has been silent for a while.

'I fucked up, didn't I?'

_{Do you want my honest opinion?}_

'Not exactly'

_{What are you going to do if she says no?}_

'I…..i don't know'

_{you still have me~}_

'That's refreshing'

_{You also have you old master, and the succubus won't be leaving you anytime soon}_

"Yes"

He was torn from his inner conversation by Chevalir.

"R-really?"

"Yes, but don't go getting any other girls that I don't approve of pregnant, or I will castrate you personally, understand?"

"H-hai"

She took the ring and placed it on, then pulled him up into a kiss.

'W-wait, did she say any girls she doesn't approve of?'

She let him go but grabbed the front of his shirt and began to pull him. "Now come, you're going to satisfy me"

"w-wait….what?"


	51. April fools pt1

Osirus sighed as he ran through the books of the city's library, trying to find a way to pass his time when he's in the prison. He walked through the shafts before seeing that there's nothing that picked his interest, he then thought of seeing if Kumiko could have anything interesting enough to help him pass the time. He also thought of a way to help himself with an upcoming event in the city, a festival. When he got near the castle, he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. His curiosity made him pick it up. It was some sort of experimental spell, something about sizes. He couldn't help but read it. It was saying that there was an incantation. That was easy to understand, all with the way of using it.

"Maybe it can help me with my master's problem," he mumbled.

The writing was in elven language. Thankfully, Kumiko taught him something about it.

"I ambar na- bo i padad-. Im tur- torth- ha in i nen, im tur- naur bo i coe, im tur- bád i gwilith" he then paused before misreading a word "Maethor"

There was a big explosion and Osirus found himself on his back.

"Damn it, that's the last time I get to try a new spell alone" he mumbled before walking away.

He then noticed that there's something wrong with the city… or rather him.

…

…

…

He shrunk!

Everyone around him was big, he sighed before continuing his walk to the castle. He had to make sure that he doesn't get stepped on. His relief came from Chevalir who was walking toward him.

"Chevalir!" he yelled to get her attention, but didn't succeded.

He then jumped on her clothes and began climbing her clothes. After 10 minutes, he arrived at her shoulder.

"Chevalir!" this time, she turned to her left, but saw no one.

That gesture caused Osirus to lose balance… and fell in between her breasts.

"What's that…" mumbled Chevalir as she looked down at a trapped Osirus.

"What the hell is going on?" she added before taking the knight in her hand.

"I thought… that I was a goner…" said Osirus as he was breathing hard.

"O-Osirus?" called a shocked Chevalir.

"You… must take a greater… care in… the attention to… your surroundings" painted Osirus.

"Wha-What happened, you're so little…" said Chevalir with wide eyes.

"I thought that I could test a spell, but it backfired" replied Osirus "Can you take me to the samurai? She must have a way to deal with this"

"Okay" nodded Chevalir before placing Osirus in the area between her breasts and ran to the castle.

'Thank you, cursed spell' thought Osirus as he was between Chevalir's breasts.

After arriving, she entered Kumiko and Vali's room and found just Vali, sitting on the floor and looking down to his feet.

"There's something strange" said Chevalir before seeing Vali turned to her with a weird look, then… came a miniature version of the samurai.

"That's easy to see" replied Vali with a deadpanned face.

"Oh"

After a while the four of them were sitting in a round formation with only Kumiko in the traditional Japanese position, while the others were in a lotus position.

"It seems like only those with the three factions were touched" sighed the samurai.

"What about Evera?" asked Osirus.

"She asked for a free day, so I gave it to her. She needs to rest a little" answered Kumiko.

"Now we need to know what to do with the two of you" said Vali while looking at Kumiko.

The samurai could easily say that the spell is tied to something… but can't find it.

'I wonder if…' Osirus began a thought.

His two clones appeared in the room…..in full size.

"Oh, that's great. Why aren't they affected?"

He then got another Idea.

"Hey, Chevalir, Put me down for a second"

She complied and placed him on the floor.

Osirus entered his Champfort form and began to grow, at his full height, he was around his normal height.

"Well, at least I'm not stuck in a small size. I need to find that paper, and I will bring Evera here as well"

He left the castle and decided to get Evera first, he could only imagine what it must be like to suddenly shrink with no explanation.

He arrived at her home, being careful not to step on her.

"Osirus!"

He heard a small voice, he turned and saw her beside his foot.

"Ah, there you are"

He placed his hand on the floor and she climbed into his palm.

He brought her up to his helmet.

"Are you ok?"

"Am I ok!? No, I'm not ok, I'm tiny!"

"Well are you injured?"

"No, but I want to know how this happened"

"He...he he, well….you see…"

"What….did you do?"

"I found a piece of paper on the ground, it was a spell. I casted it wrong and me, you and the samurai were affected"

"You don't look very affected"

"I am using my Champfort form to increase my height"

She crossed her arms under her bust and frowned. "So you're cheating?"

"Just a bit"

He placed her on his shoulder, "hold on tight"

He began his walk and went back to the place he found the paper…..only for it to not be there.

"Oh dear"

"What's wrong?"

"Its...not here"

"The paper is gone?"

"It seems so…"

"Are we going to be stuck like this?"

"No, im sure our mini samurai is thinking of something"

He returned to the room and placed Evera beside Kumiko and sat back in his spot.

"So…where is it?" the small samurai asked.

"It…..is not where it should have been"

"So you lost it?"

"...perhaps"

"Come here" she made a 'come here' gesture with her finger.

He leaned down, one his head was right in front of her….

_*CLANG*_

She punched his face plate, causing him to stumble backwards and fall.

He was knocked right out of his form, back to his small frame.

'That was a punch!?'

_{damn….I understand why you fear her now}_

He stood up and moved back over to where he was before.

"So….what do we do now?" Evera asked.

"The only thing we can do, is try to find that paper"

Kumiko noticed that Chevalir had a ring on her finger, one that looked very expensive.

She walked over to Osirus.

"Hey bonehead, want to explain where she got that ring?"

"Uh…..heh, well…."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	52. specialPt2

Their problem was still there. Both Kumiko and Evera were staring at Osirus with cold eyes, as he was between Chevalir's breasts. He somehow felt comfortable there.

"Disgusting" splatted Evera.

"Pervert" added Kumiko.

"Pathetic"

"Opportunist"

"Would you please stop!" yelled Osirus.

"No" replied both girls with the same expression, pose, and tone.

"I feel like you are both long lost sisters…" mumbled Osirus.

"I'll take great pride in that," replied Kumiko.

"Me too" added Evera.

"I feel like we are in a stalemate" sighed Vali.

"I wonder why…" said Kumiko as she was staring at Osirus.

"I said that I was sorry" stated Osirus as he began to hide in Chevalir's breasts more.

"If I could get one glance at the paper, I would at least get something to help ourselves" sighed Kumiko "Though, I've never heard of a curse, or a spell that could affect only us"

"Do you think that it's something from our world?" asked Evera.

"Honestly, I don't know" answered Kumiko "the chances that it could be from our world are as much as the chances that it could be from this world"

"We need to think of something…" Evera began to think before that an idea fell on Osirus's mind.

"Maybe we should call Ainz-sama" he stated "He must know something about this"

"No" replied the others.

"Do you really think that we should bother him with something like that?" asked Kumiko.

"And I… don't feel comfortable around him" shuddered Evera.

"At least I gave an idea!" yelled Osirus.

"And who caused this problem at the beginning?" asked Kumiko.

"I said nothing…"

"If only I knew what was on the paper" sighed Kumiko "I would have thought of a solution by now"

"I think that there was something weird written" said Osirus "Something like 'In amber…' something like that"

"Thanks for the help" said Kumiko sarcastically.

"Hey! It's not my fault that the elven language is hard to understand!" complained Osirus.

"Elven language you said?" asked Kumiko as she had her eyes wide "The spell was written in the elven language?"

"Yeah, why? Is it something important?"

"You could have begun with this you tripling balls idiot!" snapped Evera.

"How many elves do you know are capable of working with great magic?" asked Kumiko with a stern look.

"Well there's- oh"

"Vali" called Kumiko as she began to feel a headache "Call Glarion"

Time skip*

The three gear holders that were shrunken were now sitting looking at the half elf as he began explaining.

"I made that spell to help Demiurge, it took me three weeks of working to get it done. When I was about to go and gave it to Demiurge, my mother called me, telling me that she was lost in town. So I began teleporting through the town with the files in my hand… and the paper fell. After finding mother, I noticed that a paper was missing, I began teleporting around until I found it"

"That's all good, but it's a bit late now, so I'm heading for a nap" stated Osirus before feeling anger behind him.

"Do you really think that we would let you go after what you did?" asked Kumiko.

"I wanted to rest a little, but because of you, I couldn't rest properly," added Evera.

Osirus slowly turned and saw that Kumiko had a Kanabo in her hands, while Evera had a warhammer.

"C-Can't we talk about this?"

"DIVINE PUNISHMENT!" "VALHALLA!"

Osirus hid under his shield.

Instead of being injured by the combined attacks, something new happened.

[ABSORB]

The voice sounded from somewhere, all the energy from the two attacks was absorbed by the shield.

Osirus had not realized what he had just done, he was still waiting for pain.

{well that's new….}

"W-what?"

He peeked over his shield to see the dumbfounded faces of his ex-rivals.

'What happened?'

{well it seems that your desire to not be harmed was heard by your gear, it evolved a new ability to help you}

'Well that's convenient……'

Osirus took this time to escape while he could, he ran from the room and began to navigate his way out.

He was so focused on running for his life, he did not see the person walking in front of him.

He collided with something and tumbled to the ground.

He felt something touch his lips, and he could feel something underneath him.

He opened his eyes and stared into the wide light blue eyes of a blond girl, he realized that they were in an involuntary kiss.

'Oh no!'

He quickly got off of the girl and hid under his shield.

"I-Im sorry! It was an accident I swear!"

"Its okay….im sorry for not noticing you, Lord Osirus"

He looked over his shield, the girl was dressed in red with a dark red cape and a staff.

'How does she know me?'

XX POV CHANGE XX

Arche had a good life in this new city, she had got a job at a school.

Ever since she survived the old ruins that took the lives of her friends, she was alone.

She had just ended her shift when she realized that she needed some new materials for her students.

'I should head to the castle'

When she arrived, she was lost in admiring the decor when she heard fast footsteps approaching her.

The next thing she new, she was on the ground with something on top of her and something against her lips.

She looked up into wide orange eyes, they were softly glowing.

The figure quickly scrambled off of her.

She stood up and looked at the figure cowering under a white and gold shield.

She recognised it as the one used by the Adamantite warrior that was hired along with Lord Momon.

'Lord Osirus?'

"I-Im sorry! It was an accident I swear!"

She quickly spoke up.

"Its okay….im sorry for not noticing you, Lord Osirus"

'T-that was….my first kiss, and it was with someone so strong…..'

He watched him peek over his shield and stand up.

"How do you know my name?"

"Y-you were the one that was hired along with Lord Momon, right? When we tried to raid those old ruins?"

She thought she saw anger flash through his eyes for a second.

"You were one of the few that made it out alive. Tell me did you escape? or did you turn back before truly entering?"

"I barely escaped, there was a big undead warrior in an arena. My friends sacrificed themselves so I could escape"

"I see, I'm sorry for your loss"

"I-its fine, I have a better life here"

"What is your name?"

"Arche"

XX Osirus XX

He was just glad that Chevalir had not seen this.

"Well, I must be going, Im sure our paths will cross again"

"G-goodbye Lord Osirus"

He waved back and made his way home.

Dragarth appeared by his side and walked with him.

"She was a cute little thing, thinking about claiming her as well?"

He applied a chop to her head.

"Say that again and I will smack you"

"Smack me where?~"

"Woman!"

XXX

He arrived home shortly, again, he was not ambushed by his teacher.

He was not going to complain.

He walked inside and saw his future wife waiting for him.

"Did you enjoy your time between my breasts?" she asked with a slight annoyed tone.

"Will you hit me if I say yes?"

"I think I might hit you either way, pervert"

"You were the one to put me there, I simply did not complain"

A tick mark could be seen on her head, she walked right up to him.

"Shouldn't you be working, darling?"

"Oh, right. Sorry"

He began to turn around to leave when he was stopped.

"I think you are forgetting something"

Ever since she said yes, she wanted him to kiss her every time he left for work.

He was pulled down and kissed.

XXX

Osirus arrived at the prison and saw his partner.

"Welcome back, pervert"

Osirus sighed, this would not be going away anytime soon.

He did however come up with a retort.

"Would you rather have been in her place?" he asked with a smirk

"W-what!?"

It was clear that Evera had a larger bust size then Chevalir.

"I might have suffocated if It was you"

Right at that moment, one of his clones got something.

"Hey, I just got a ping"

They both arrived to where the clone was, Osirus growled when he saw the situation.

Two men were holding a girl, one that looked very familiar.

'Arche'

He quickly summoned his other clone behind the two men and dealt with them,


	53. Dryad's nature

Osirus sighed as he was sitting at his desk with a pen in his hand, in front of him was Arche. He had to write down her version of how things happened.

"So… Can you explain how things came to that?" he asked.

"Right, I was going to buy food, but I got dragged by those two workers" replied Arche, getting a surprised look from Osirus.

"Workers?"

"They were sent by my parents…" added the girl while looking away "They were told to bring me back… and…"

Osirus could feel that it wasn't something she could easily say.

He sighed before saying "There's no need to force yourself, I already have the necessary information. You are free to go"

"Thank you, Lord Osirus" said Arche before leaving the building.

"No matter the place, nobles are still nobles" sighed Osirus as he stretched his arms "I think that I'll head home"

"Oh no you're not" said Evera as she put a pile of papers in front of him "You won't move until you finish those, orders from the samurai"

"But-"

"And since I didn't get rest in my last day off, because of someone, I'll take the day of tomorrow as a day off"

"But-"

"And before I forget" she got closer to his ear "Touch that girl, do anything with her, and I'll say it to the samurai and to that girl you're with"

Osirus paled at that.

"Y-You wouldn't do that!"

Evera smirked as she replied "I got to talk with the girl you're with. She asked me to keep an eye on you and to make sure that you don't approach any other girl"

Osirus sighed and began his paperwork.

'Like I'll go to any other girl' he thought as he was working.

"I'll head home now, good luck" said Evera as she was exiting the building.

{Are you bored~?}

'Not now'

{Aren't you the working type~}

'I'd better finish this… or the samurai will finish me'

{How about I help you with it?}

'What do you want in return?'

{Nothing~}

'Do you really think I'll believe you?'

{I'm hurt. We are supposed to be partners}

'And that's why I know that you want something in return'

{Maybe a little favor~}

Osirus noticed that he already worked on half of them.

*Time Skip*

Osirus was walking in the streets, making sure that everything's good. He noticed that all the shopkeepers were surrounding someone. He got close, and saw that it was a coated person… with a black potion in his hands. He quickly got to him and took the potion from his hands, while catching him.

"Listen!" he yelled, so that all the merchant could hear him "These potions are forbidden in the city! Anyone who's caught with them… will be labeled as a supporter of the nobles of Re-Estize! If you find them, bring them to me!"

He could see confusion between the merchants, as well as some passersby.

"These are drugs that the kingdom is trying to sneak into the city!"

He then left with the man in his hand, while the bag of the man in his other hand.

After putting the man in the cell, he went to the castle. He had to talk with the samurai about this.

'If only she would let me…...I would go there and shove every bottle of this black potion down their throats'

He knocked on the door, he heard the response to enter.

He walked in and placed the sack on the table.

"I found this along with a hooded figure trying to sell these to the shopkeepers"

She opened the bag and growled at the contents.

"I don't understand how they are doing this, there is only one way into the city and that is getting past Fenrir. He knows what the potions smell like"

"They must be using something to conceal the scent"

"Are you going to interrogate the prisoner?"

"Of course, you can go home"

XXXX

Osirus arrived home, this time however, he was ambushed.

"Hello, Darling. Did you miss me?~"

"I did actually, do you think you could let me go?"

"Not until I check you~"

She proceeded to sniff him.

"You smell like another girl"

"I saved her from two men that were trying to take her, that is all"

"How do I know you are not lying to me?"

He really did not want to get into an argument with her so he did something else.

His Stag knight formed behind her and held his golden spike to her neck, it used its other hand to remove the dagger from her grip.

Osirus escaped her grasp and turned around with a smirk.

"Checkmate" he said.

"Darling, do you really think this can hold me?"

"Maybe not by himself, but…."

Lord Champfort appeared and also held out his blade.

"If I were to get serious, neither of them could hold me back"

"Maybe so, but they can hold you long enough for me to escape"

He turned around and began to walk to the house.

"Mou~"

He heard from behind him, he went inside and unsummoned the clones that held her.

"Daddy!"

He smiled and picked up the girl.

"Hey Misha, how are you?"

"I have powers!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! Follow me!"

He placed the girl down and followed her to the backyard.

He saw multiple thick vines growing from the ground, they were holding something in the air.

"Chevalir!"

She was being held in the air, she was bound in vines.

"Don't just stand there!"

"Misha, did you do this?"

"Yeah!"

"Can you please put her down?"

The vines holding Chevalir unraveled, she began to fall.

Osirus rushed and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thank you"

"Misha, please tell the vines to go away now"

The vines began to retreat into the ground.

The girl giggled and skipped away into the house.

"Uh,um"

He looked to his future wife in his arms to see that most of her clothing was ripped off.

"You can put me down now"

Osirus smirked.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Huh?"

He stood up and held her in a bridal carry.

"What if I want to hold you like this forever?"

"Very funny, put me down, I need to change clothes"

Instead of putting her down, he carried her inside and into their room.

"W-what are you thinking?" she asked nervously.

"I'm thinking about reminding you just how much I love you"

The door closed and locked.


	54. Kidnapping

Osirus sighed as he tried to get to Glarion's house. He knows that the elf doesn't have him in his heart, and that he mustn't anger him… since his power level is way more powerful than his own… curse that draconic gene and his immense magical powers. He sighed as he got in front of the house. He knocked a couple of times and waited, trying to think of a plan in case the elf would be totally hostile to him. After some seconds, the door was opened by Baraquiel.

"Is… Glarion here?" asked Osirus as he noticed the clothing the fallen angel was wearing… it was some traditional Japanese clothes.

Baraquiel just nodded before telling him to come in, he also asked him to take his boots off.

'Another Japanese tradition…' sighed Osirus before taking his boots off.

He was guided to a room with only a small table covered by a blanket.

"Please, take a seat. I'll call him" said the fallen angel before moving away.

Osirus looked around him and noticed a shelf with traditional Japanese tea sets, as well as some European ones.

'These must belong to Akeno' thought Osirus, he then saw a weird set of gold armor standing in a corner.

The armor wasn't like anything he knew, the chest plate was made of some sort of a powerful metallic material, the shoulder pads were a bit larger in the borders and were filled with spikes, the helmet had the form of a dragon's head, the greaves were made of the same material as the chest plate, the boots were a bit larger and had spikes, and it had a magnificent black cape with a golden emblem of a dragon. On the left, there was a large black shield with a golden dragon head in the middle, and there was a large claymore with a black handle and a golden blade.

'Holy hell… now that's a good set of armor' thought Osirus as he was enchanted by the armor.

He tried to touch it, but…

"Don't touch it!" Osirus turned and saw Glarion entering the room.

"How did you get this armor?" asked Osirus, still in awe by it.

"None of your business" replied Glarion as he sat down "Now, why did you decide to bother me?"

Osirus sighed before sitting on the floor, wanting to have a chair to sit on, and said "Misha developed magical powers. And out of all those I know, you're the best at those sorts of things"

"And why should I help you?" asked Glarion, clearly hostile and untrusting the knight.

"Aren't we supposed to help each other and treat each other like a family?"

"And you dare say it to me" growled Glarion "If you think that I forget easily, then you're wrong"

"How can I prove to you that I've changed?"

"Only my eyes can say it"

"What do you want me to do?"

Glarion snapped his fingers and a scroll appeared in his hands with a writing feather.

"Sign this," said Glarion as he put the scroll on the table.

Osirus began to read the content of the scroll.

'I swear that I'll treat everyone that I know with respect and swear that I'll never betray them. Consequences: Death and agony'

The knight looked between the scroll and the elf as he said "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" asked Glarion.

"Look. I understand that you don't like me, but at least, try to see if there's nothing that's endangering Misha" replied Osirus.

"Fine" sighed Glarion "But you stay away from mother and Akeno" Osirus felt Glarion's power peaking "Or I promise that I'll make your life hell"

Osirus just nodded nervously.

Both of them arrived at Osirus's home.

"Misha, you here?" called Osirus, but getting no response.

"Someone was here" stated Glarion "I can feel it"

"What do you mean?" asked Osirus.

"There was a person unknown to the city here" answered Glarion before walking around "And they left a message"

Glarion gave the paper to Osirus who began to read.

*If you want to see your little girl alive, kill the whore who is in charge of the city, or you'll never see the little runt again - Lord Argon -*

"I'll kill him" growled Osirus.

"Just because I don't want you to feel responsible if they detect you, I'll help" sighed Glarion.

"Hold your horses Elf boy" said Pugione as she walked in "I don't understand what's happening, but you won't go anywhere unless you explain"

Osirus quickly grabbed her hand and took her to the other side of the room.

"Listen, you don't want to anger him. He may seem weak but trust me he could kill you without even lifting a finger"

Her eyes narrowed.

"That boy cant-"

"_Listen to me"_ he interrupted her with a serious tone. "If you value your life then _don't_ anger him, he is half-dragon, his magical abilities greatly surpass anything I have ever seen…...besides Lord Ainz of course"

He took a glance at the elf.

"Please just go somewhere else"

"Fine, but you better not die on me"

She left the room and returned to the elf.

"Sorry about her, she is very protective over me"

"I don't care, do you want my help or not?"

"I wish to handle this myself, tell the samurai"

He began to walk toward the door.

"Are you dumb?"

Osirus stopped, caught stumped by the question.

"You can't go there alone, you will die"

"Oh I'm not going alone, I have help"

"Your clones won't do you any good"

"I WILL get her back, I WILL kill that noble, and I WILL come back alive"

He walked out of the door, blinded by rage.

"Idiot" the elf mumbled, creating a teleportation spell.

**XXXXX**

_{is there any way I can talk you out of this?}_

'No' Osirus walked through the city, his clones at his flank.

_{what will happen to Chevalir if you die?}_

'I won't die'

_{you can't possibly know that, he is a noble! If you attack him the entire kingdom of Re-Estize will be after you}_

'Let them try, I am sick of all their plots and schemes'

_{you are planning on taking on an entire kingdom?}_

A smirk played onto his lips.

'Damn right I am, they took my daughter. They will know the cost of such a mistake'

When he got to the gate, he saw Shirone and her soldiers blocking his way.

He entered his Lord Champfort form.

His clones stood beside him, all four knights standing together.

Raglin also stood by his side, she would always stand beside her favorite host.

All five gave an intimidating presence.

"**I assume the Samurai told you to stop me?"**

"Yes, she did. What you are planning could put us at war with Re-Estize"

"**I refuse to sit and do nothing while that bastard has my daughter"**

"That's not what she wants either"

"**Then get out of my way"**

"Kumiko-nee-sama will come up with a plan, you know that"

"**I'm sure she will"**

"You know you won't hurt me, and I won't be moving anytime soon"

"**You are right, I won't hurt you. That doesn't mean there are not ways for me to leave"**

A teleportation spell formed close to the Neko.

'Great, _she_ is here'


	55. Noble

Osirus was walking to the capital with a huge grin on his face. He couldn't believe that the samurai gave permission to do whatever he wanted to do to the noble, but he had to use a scroll to teleport him to the city. He didn't care where he had to be to take care of the noble, as long as he can savor the moment. He wasn't surprised when the samurai had the plan ready, all what he had to do was to go in, find the noble, and teleport with him in the city. His old teacher could easily find Misha. He has some ideas on the things he could do to the noble once he gets him to the city. He followed the indication of some bystanders and arrived in front of the manor.

"Time to show him what happens to those who harm my family" stated Osirus as he entered in his Lord Champfort form and walked to the entrance.

"Halt!" said a guard "This is the house of Lord Argon, you are not permitted to get in"

"You don't seem to know who you're dealing with" growled Osirus "Get outta my way, or you're going to regret it"

The guard gulped before tightening his grip on his spear "I-I can't let you pass"

Osirus knew that his intimidating presence alone can be enough to make him faint, and that was enough. Osirus walked to the gate and kicked it away, as there were many men in there.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of them.

"one you shouldn't have messed with" replied Osirus before beginning to slaughter them.

*Time skip*

Osirus walked to the upper floor as he was cleaning his weapon. He arrived at a laboratory and recognized the type of potions that were made there.

"Cut the head to make sure that the snake is dead" mumbled Osirus before destroying everything there. He was about to get to the upper floor when someone kicked him to a wall.

"I swear, I need to be more aware of…" began Osirus before seeing the person who kicked him. It was a girl, as old as Kumiko, she had Asian face features, her armor consisted of a metal cuirass. Dragons are engraved into her pauldrons and spikes protrude from her bracers and greaves. Faulds cover her legs and are held up by a thick belt. A single decorative feather rests atop her helmet. In her hand was a Chinese broadsword.

"Huíqù, qíshì" she said.

"What?"

"Please, go back. I don't wish to harm you"

"Do you really believe that I'll let him go after what he did?" growled Osirus.

"Wǒ liǎojiě nǐ de tòngkǔ, zhànshì" mumbled the girl "But I need to stop you… for my sister's sake"

"Stand aside, or I'll show you no mercy" stated Osirus 'If she's forced to work here, there must be a way to turn this to my advantage'

The girl sighed before a whirlwind made of fire enveloped her, when it disappeared, she was wearing silk garments with embroidered patterns, with a light cuirasse. In her hand, now, was a single bladed Chinese greatsword.

"A Sacred Gear?" wondered Osirus aloud.

"That's right, Blackstone" stated the girl "I'm Lu Ming, descendant of the great Lu Bu, and owner of the Sacred Gear, the Wu Lin's Fire" Osirus then saw a blue flame bursting from her blade "And you're going to face the Zhan Hu. Zuò hǎo zhǔnbèi"

Osirus was lost, how could it be that there were four and not three factions. He must talk about this with Evera and Kumiko.

"I am not alone"

His clones entered the room, along with Raglin.

"The one you are working for kidnapped my daughter"

He raised his golden axe and planted his tower shield.

"I don't want to hurt you, but that bastard will pay"

She looked at all five and began to worry.

"I can tell you are scared, I will give you one chance. Join me, I can take you to a place where the kingdom can't hurt you"

"I must stop you, I have no choice"

"No choice?"

"They have my sister"

'Chance!'

"What if we help you get your sister back?"

"It's impossible, she would be killed if they see that I turned on them"

"I think I may have an Idea"

XXXXX

Lu Ming walked into the room that the noble was waiting in, she was dragging a body behind her.

She dropped it in front of the noble.

"This is the one who broke in"

"Good, you may leave now"

The girl bowed and left the room.

"Now, what to do with you….."

Suddenly, four armored figures appeared in the room

"What!?"

One of them held a sword to his neck.

"If you yell for help, you die"

He watched the downed figure stand up.

"Who are you!?" the noble demanded.

"My name is Osirus, you took my daughter"

"You!?"

"Yes, and I swear if she has been defiled in any way you will be begging for death. Now where is she!?"

"I dot have to tell you anything"

Osirus took out the scroll and handed it to his clone.

"Take him, tell her what happened"

The clone did as asked and teleported away. It was now just him and Raglin.

"You can come in now!"

Lu Ming entered the room.

"You know where they are?"

She nodded and led them to a room.

"Your daughter is in here, my sister is elsewhere"

Osirus opened the door and walked into the room.

"Daddy!"

Osirus rushed into the room and picked her up.

Misha began to cry in his arms.

"Daddy they were touching me" she said between sobs.

His eyes went from their normal soft orange to a burning vermillion red.

"Raglin" he said in an emotionless voice.

"Y-yes?"

"I want you to take Misha and get out of here"

The woman quickly grabbed the girl and teleported away.

A swirling red aura surrounded him, he was soon in his Champfort form.

It fed on his bloodlust and grew stronger by the second.

He then realized what he was doing and forced down his rage.

He almost lost control.

He exited the room and began to go toward where he thought Lu Ming had gone.

He followed the long hallways, he began to head sobbing from up ahead.

He reached an open door and saw Lu Ming hugging a girl in the middle of an empty room.

"We should probably leave now"

"Y-yeah, thank you"

Osirus formed a teleportation spell and they all flashed away.


	56. revenge

Osirus and the two girl teleported to the city and saw Shirone waiting for them.

"Kumiko-nee-sama is waiting for you" she said as she walked to Osirus "She wants to talk with you"

Osirus nodded before noticing the look the Nekomata was giving to Lu Ming.

"Oh right, this is Lu Ming, she's the holder of a Sacred Gear" said Osirus.

"You've already worked with her then?" asked Shirone with a cold voice.

"Wha- no! This is her little sister!"

"With all the girl you continue to get, I'm not surprised that you tried to hid the fact that you already got another one pregnant" stated Shirone with a look full of disgust "Pervert"

"Please… stop" sobbed Osirus before remembering something "I need to talk with Kumiko and Evera"

"Follow me" said Shirone with a hollow voice.

'This is going to take a while to deal with' sighed Osirus.

As they got to the castle, Osirus noticed how Lu Ming was looking around. That was waited by those who comes in for the first time, the most expended theme in this world is the Medieval European constructs. He went to the room where he saw Vali, Kumiko and Evera sitting there… Japanese style.

"You guys sould seriously think of making some chairs" sighed Osirus before sitting on a cushion.

"Do you really think that I care about how you feel about it" deadpanned Kumiko.

"Chēnghu, wǒ shì lú míng, shì wú shènghuǒ de shèng qì" said Lu Ming with a bow "Zhè shì wǒ de mèimei lǔ pèi"

"Chēnghu, zhànshì" replied Kumiko "Wǒ shì zhè zuò chéngshì de dàmíng jiǔměizi lù xīfǎ"

"You can speak Chinese?" asked Osirus with wide eyes.

"How do you think I've read the original Art of War" stated Kumiko "Unlike you, bonehead, I wasn't chasing girls in my free time"

"I wasn't doing that!"

"You were really doing this?" asked Lu Ming with a shocked expression.

"I wasn't!"

"I have to say, I'm surprised to see a Sacred Gear wielder in this world" stated Vali.

"I was saved by the Master" replied Lu Ming "When the world came to its end, he said that I could bring just one member of my family… he wanted to help me get all my family, but he said that it could get the attention of some unwanted things"

"A bald monk with an eye painted in the forehead?" asked Osirus.

"You met the Master?"

"He's the one who brought me here" said Osirus with a sweatdrop.

"Well, I see what to do with you later" said Kumiko "The Viking will show you your house"

"Dà jiějiě, nàxiē rén shì shuí?" asked the little girl.

"Tāmen shì shànliáng de rén, jiāng bāngzhù nín hé wǒ" answered Lu Ming, she then looked up to the others "Sorry, she doesn't know how to speak another language"

"You don't have to worry" said Kumiko "With time, she will"

Lu Ming bowed and left the room with Evera.

"Listen, Bonehead, you need to calm yourself" sighed Kumiko.

"I'm calm" replied Osirus.

"No, you're not" countered Kumiko "You need to evacuate that anger" she then get up "Follow me"

Osirus followed Kumiko to a cave and there, his anger rose.

"You know what they say about violence, right?" asked Kumiko "It's the best way to calm you nerves. Feel free to do what the hell you want with him, as long as I get the head in the end. Since there's just one week before the battle, there won't be any chance that anyone would come here, and he caused the Casus Belli… well, have fun"

The samurai left Osirus, staring at the terrified noble.

"tu redde quod filia mea, ut fieret tuis fecerit"

He summoned his pole axe.

He approached, an evil smile on his face.

"P-p-please, have mercy"

"Mercy?"

Osirus used his spike to stab the man's leg.

His screaming echoed through the cave.

Osirus was not the best at torturing, but he knew where to and where not to stab to not kill someone.

"Your men defiled my daughter with their filthy hands, she cried in my arms"

He stabbed his other leg.

"You also forced that girl to fight and kill for you, using her sister as incentive"

He healed his legs and used the flat end of the blade to break them.

"Be glad that I am the one doing this, I know others that are much worse than me"

_{master, let me have a try~}_

'Sure'

Dragarth appeared next to him, weaponry in hand.

"You have angered my master, that means you have angered me as well"

Both of them closed in on him.

**XXXXXX**

Osirus exited the cave, he saw Kumiko outside and dropped the head at her feet.

"I feel better now"

"Good" she left in her own flash of magic.

Osirus returned home to find his daughter.

"Misha!"

"Daddy!"

The girl jumped into his arms, he held her and sat down.

"I promise I will never let anyone take you ever again"

He sat for a while, Misha fell asleep so he put her to bed.

His old master came into the room, they locked eyes and he suddenly found himself on the floor with her on top of him.

She planted a dagger beside his head.

"Don't you ever do that again"

"I needed to get Misha back, I refuse to allow anyone to harm my fammily"

"And that's why we love you" she said before locking him in a kiss.

Wasnt she just mad at him?

She got off of him and left, he saw Chevalir next.

"hey-*SLAP*"

"What was that for!?"

"Thats for leaving without telling me you might die!"

She then pulled him into a kiss.

"That is for saving our daughter" she said before leaving the room.

Osirus was once again completely lost.

'First they're angry, then they kiss me…..'

He would never understand women and their almost bipolar nature.


	57. A story

Osirus awoke and got ready for work, he was in a good mood. Dealing with the noble was enough for him… maybe he should thank the samurai later. On his way, he saw his old master in the tavern, maybe it's time for him to ask her a question he wanted to ask her for a long time. He entered, greeted the owner and sat next to her.

"I didn't know that you were a drinker" mused Osirus.

"Just getting some good memories" replied Pugione "The life of the youth, something I would like to live again… and maybe stop one of my biggest mistakes ever"

"What do you mean?"

"Say… how old do I look like?" asked his old master.

"You seem to have around 33 and 36, why the question?" replied Osirus with a confused tone.

"That's how everyone sees me" chuckled Pugione "Have you ever tried to accomplish a dream that many would say impossible to achieve?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Did I ever tell you the story of the beast who refused to listen to the goddess of the hunt, Artemis?"

"You told it to me and my brother once"

"Do you remember it?"

"Not all the story" replied Osirus nervously "You said that a hunting beast didn't want to harm a wounded stag and got punished"

His old teacher looked at him with serious eyes and said "Do you want the true story?"

"I… euh… I don't understand the meaning"

Pugione sighed before drinking her cup "At the beginning, there was few humans on earth, but a lot of animals. Artemis was always hunting beasts, but eventually felt lonely. She found a young wolf, alone in the forest. She approached the beast, and took it in her hands. They both began to hunt together, and a bond was formed. Even if she swore that she would never marry anyone, she couldn't help it and married the wolf. Zeus, upon hearing that his daughter broke her oath of purity, smitten the wolf and killed him, and to atone of her sin, Artemis needed to kill the child that she was waiting. Artemis refused and ran off, she hid herself in a desert of sand that would be known later as the Sahara, she waited nine months before giving birth to a little girl. But Zeus couldn't approve that the child was alive, he asked his brother, Hades, to send Cerberus to bring them back. After five months of hiding, Artemis ran off to the east, hoping that there would be someone to help her. She was caught by some ghouls in her way, she wasted time and fought them off. She then picked the haste and arrived to China. There, she met a man named Fu Xi. He was standing there, waiting. She approached him and the man turned to her, calling her Shòuliè de rén. When the war between the angels, fallen angels, and the devils broke, her daughter had three years. She went, dressed as a normal traveler and fought alongside Fu Xi and the Chinese gods and immortals. But Zeus recognized her, he intensified his attacks on her, trying to capture her. After five attempts, he succeeded, and brought her back with him. She wasn't worried, because she knew that nothing could happen to her daughter while she's under the protection of Fu Xi. After some years, the little girl decided to leave and to search for her mother. She arrived by boat to the city of Naples, in Italy, and there, she met a young man… named Apollo. She found him charming, funny, handsome… he was the perfect type of man to her. But little she knew, he wasn't as good as she thought he was. She found herself surrounded by soldiers and was brought in front of Zeus. Due to the fact that she possess divine blood in her veins, she couldn't be killed with an easy manner, but Zeus knew that. For years, he prepared an arrow, that should strike the heart of the girl, but there's only one person who can fire it, and that person was Artemis. When she got summoned, she felt happiness filling her heart, but it was short lived when Zeus asked her to kill her own daughter. Artemis didn't wanted to accept to do it, even if she was threatened to the torture in the deepest part of the Tartarus. Instead, she gave her blood and her life to protect her child from Zeus. From that moment, Zeus and the other gods were unable to lay a hand on her. The girl lived, but Zeus was still mad, he decided to curse her to have no child and to live to the end of time, where his brother would take the girl's soul. The girl swore that even if the end of the world would come, she would escape it"

"And what happened to her?" asked Osirus.

"When the end of the world came, she escaped to another world" answered his old master before getting up "I need some times for myself" she then exited the tavern.

Osirus got up and walked to the prison while thinking of the story that his old teacher just told him.

'What was that about?'

_{are you _that _dense?}_

'What? Do you know what she was talking about?'

_{it is easy to see, do you really not know?}_

'It was just a story, right?'

He got no response.

He sat down at his desk and thought hard, there was something else to that story.

.

.

.

.

Something clicked in his head.

He had a strong urge to slam his head on the desk.

'How did I not see that!?'

_{I'm disappointed that it took you this long to finally see that}_

'I think I may have received too many blows to my head'

_{well you are about to get another one}_

'Huh?'

*WHACK*

Osirus held his head where he was hit.

"Baka!"

He looked up to see that Evera was the source of his new headache.

She stood on the other side of the desk.

"I was worried for you!"

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up into a kiss.

"I'm happy you came back though"

She walked over to her desk.

'I will never understand'

_{and you don't need to}_

'I fear it may lead to my death if I try'

**XXXXX**

Osirus finished his shift and went home, he was hoping to be ambushed by his old master so he could talk to her.

He arrived home and was indeed grabbed from behind.

*sniff*

"Good, you smell fine"

"Is that so, daughter of Artemis?"

He heard her giggle a bit.

"So you _did_ figure it out"

"It explains a lot. Your skills and your sense of smell"

She let him go and they sat on the ground to talk.

"I have a few questions, if you don't mind"

"Sure"

"You are part wolf right?"

"Yes"

"So does that make you a yokai?"

"Not exactly, I am just part wolf"

"Do you have ears and a tail?"

"Well, I can turn into a werewolf"

"Can you show me?"

"I...I don't want to" her face turned pink.

Osirus was struck. 'She blushed…'

"I don't think I have ever seen you blush before, I like it"

He was suddenly forced onto his back with a dagger to his neck.

"You are going to forget you ever saw that"

"H-hai, sensei"

She got up and vanished.

Osirus stood up and just held still in thought.

'Hey Dragarth, I'm a banner Lord, right?'

_{yes, you are}_

'So where the hell is my banner?'

_{*giggle* you have to create one, master}_

'Hmm, ok'

He began to picture several designs in his head, he was never good with decisions on creativity.

He decided to go with a shield with a wolf head and crossed swords, he held out his hand and a banner formed in it.

_{do you think the samurai will be ok with this?}_

'I don't see why she would care'

He planted the banner right in front of his home.

"IYAHH!"

He turned around and saw several large vines coming from the backyard.

'We really need to get Misha some training'

He entered his Stag Knight form and charged into the backyard.


	58. Dragon

Osirus was sitting in his desk, reading a book he got from Kumiko after finding her with Vali… in an awkward position. He had to ask her for hours before that she agreed to give him a book… a children's book. She was still upset that he ruined the moment between them. Thankfully, Arche gave him a book she just finished, but found it too long. He wasn't the type to read, but he had to pass the time. He even tried to ask the samurai again, with some results this time since she was working on some papers. She gave him a book titled 'The Last Day of a Condemned Man'… she was still upset. He read the first two chapters, and found the story quite intriguing. Maybe he'll like the rest. Evera entered and sat in her desk before turning to Osirus. She had a surprised look on her face, one that could be compared to cats when they see their own reflection in a mirror.

Osirus turned to her and said "What?"

"Who are you?" she asked "Where's the real Osirus?"

"Are you serious?" deadpanned Osirus "Why does everyone think that it's impossible for me to read a book?"

"I think that a comic would suit you better" stated Evera "Since it possess pictures"

"Ha ha, very funny" said Osirus sarcastically before returning to his book.

Evera sighed before taking some papers and began reading them.

A bit later, Osirus was walking to see if there's no problem in the streets. After dealing with the noble, Kumiko sent his head to the kingdom, as well as a letter stating that the next one who would target her city would face a fate worse than his. Now, there's no need to worry about those black potions since he destroyed the very source of their coming. He sighed before heading to the gate, where he had to take the register back. He was also thinking of how Misha was doing with Glarion. The half elf was kind enough to teach her how to control her powers, but was still a bit hostile to the knight. Not as hostile as before, but still hostile. He went to the gate, took the register, and headed back to his desk, only to find that there's a third one in the room.

"What's happening?" asked Osirus with confusion.

"Don't you know? We're getting someone else to help us" replied Evera.

"Who?"

"Dunno"

"Really?"

"I didn't asked the samurai when she entered with some golems to put a desk here"

"Master~" called Succuba as she appeared "I'm hungry~"

Osirus felt the glare of Evera and sighed at that "Didn't I tell you to not bother me when I'm at work"

"Mou~ you're a meanie, Master" whined Succuba "But I'm going to take double tonight"

Osirus sighed as Succuba teleported away, he turned to Evera and said "Long story…"

"I'm sure" deadpanned Evera.

He knew that it would take a long time for him.

"Excuse me" said a voice at the door, as Osirus turned to the origin of the voice "I've been assigned to this building"

"Lu Ming?"

"I've been told to come and to ask you how I should handle my new position in the city"

"Well, our job is to make sure the city is safe and peaceful"

He felt a glare coming from behind him.

"It seems you two are acquainted"

"This is the girl I saved from the noble"

Evera took Lu Ming to the other side of the room and began to speak with her.

'She still doesn't trust me'

He saw the girl's face become pink and begin to steam.

"I did not do anything to her!"

"Fine, I just had to make sure you are not getting any other girls pregnant"

"P-p-pregnant!?" she shouted.

"Can you not say things like that out loud?"

Evera sat back at her desk and began to work.

"Anyway, everything you need should be at your desk"

One of his clones walked in and saw the new addition.

"et accipe tibi vis in via temptare quoque cor eius?"

"Non opus est ultra exitibus"

Osirus left the building before he was harassed further.

He summoned his Stag Knight armor and began his patrol.

'First I get harassed because of a book, then I am portrayed as some sort of sexual fiend'

Raglin appeared beside him as he walked.

"Don't worry master, I will always remember you as my most suicidal host"

"I take pride in the fact that I have escaped death three times so far"

"Are you planning on increasing that number?"

"Not willingly"

"So what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure, the kingdome knows not to attack us now and there is no one in this city that would cause trouble"

"This truly is a peaceful city"

"Yes, one that will not fall. Not on my watch"

**XXXXXX**

"What the hell is that?"

"I think its a baby dragon"

"Why would you bring it here!?"

"Should I leave it outside for a child to find?"

"N-no, but…."

"Its kinda cute"

Osirus had found a small blue dragon the size of a dog on his route, it was injured and on the brink of death. He healed it and brought it into the prison, it was just sleeping in his arms now.

"Can I keep it?"

"No! It could be dangerous!"

"I doubt this little guy is dangerous"

"It's a dragon!"

"It was dying"

"If that thing wakes up and tries to eat you, it's your problem"

Osirus sat at his desk with the dragon in his arms.

That is when it decided to wake up, it looked up into his eyes.

"Hey there"

The dragon licked his face and snuggled into him.

"See! I told you!"

Evera began to grumble.

Lu Ming stood beside him, she reached out to touch the dragon.

It began to growl.

She slowly opened her palm and allowed the dragon to sniff her.

Soon it licked her hand, showing its trust.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Her?"

"Yes, its a girl"

"How can you tell?"

"Its just a feeling"

"Hmm, how about Aqua?"

The dragon showed no signs of rejection.

"I still think you will regret this" Evera said from her desk.

**XXXXX**

Osirus was on his way home, the dragon was sleeping in his arms.

He was thinking of ways to explain this to Chevalir.

He stopped a bit far from his home and summoned a clone.

He did not want the dragon to freak out when his old master ambushed him.

The clone took his place, dodging her and leading her away.

Once it was clear, he entered his home.

"Is that a dragon?"

"Yes"

"You just casually brought home a dragon?"

"Yes, her name is Aqua"

"You plan to keep it?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

She got close and looked at the dragon, she sighed.

"I guess not, I always wanted a pet. I never thought it would be a dragon though"


	59. Hotsprings

Osirus wanted to get the day off; he wanted to spend more time with Misha and Chevalir, even if he knew that they couldn't have time alone since there's his old master with them. He was sitting in the lounge while Misha was reading a book the school asked them to read. His old master passed by with a large book in her hands, which picked Osirus's curiosity.

"What's that?" he asked.

"An album" answered Pugione "It contains a lot of my pictures. Wanna to see?"

"Sure" replied Osirus as his old master sat next to him and opened the album.

The first pictures were old drawings of the old civilizations.

"All of these are my representations in the different times" stated Pugione.

"Is it wrong that I'm not surprised?"

His old Master chuckled and said "Let me show you some more of the old times" she then turned to a page where there was a picture of her in a Russian war uniform "That was when I was a member of the night witches, it was a German nickname for the all females military aviators of the 588th Night Bomber Regiment. That was when Stalin was still premier of the Soviet Union"

"Wait a second, you were with the army?" asked Osirus with a shocked face.

"I've fought in the two World Wars" replied Pugione with a chuckle "In the first, I was an assassin who was working for the French government. At 1920, I've faked my death and went to help the revolution in the Russian Empire, it was there where I've met Joseph Stalin. I aided him until his death in 1953"

"And then what?"

"I've met them" said Pugione as she showed him a picture of two people he knows too well.

"Mom and dad?!"

"After the second World War, the Germans were viewed as evil being by the rest of the world, and as cowards by Japan" explained "But, a young boy of the name of Gherao fell in love with a girl who was destined to become a nun, forced by her parents, and her name was Maria"

"How did you meet them?"

"After Stalin's death, I faked my death again. There, I've been found by your father. He was tasked to be in Berlin to make sure that the Germans weren't trying to make a third war, and when he was passing a church that was ravaged by the wars, he met your mother"

Osirus took the picture in his hands and began to feel sadness.

'It's good to see them again'

_{Are you alright?}_

'Yeah… just a moment of nostalgia'

He then got an idea.

"Misha" he called "Do you want to see a picture of my daddy and mommy?"

"Really?" said Misha as she rushed to see the picture "Woah"

"They were a cute couple back there" added his old master "But Maria's family forbid her to be with him. Your father was just an official who had to keep an eye on Germany and the Germans. But he didn't care anymore, he went, exited his job and ran away with the girl of his life. They both settled in a small town in America where I trained your father personally to become an assassin in the service of the American government"

"You've trained him?"

"If only you knew how much time I've spent with them" chuckled Pugione.

*Flashback*

Both Maria and Gherao were preparing dinner as Gherao was cutting some vegetables.

"Honey, can you get me the butter?" he asked.

"Sure sweetie" said Maria as she opened the fridge.

"Spoiler alert, the butter is spoiled" said Pugione as she was inside the fridge, as Maria laughed at that.

"What's funny, honey?" asked Gherao before noticing Pugione "What the-?! Why are you in our fridge?!"

*End flashback*

"Those were the times"

Osirus couldn't help but laughing "I would have loved seeing his face"

"It was priceless," added his old master.

"What happened to you next?" asked Osirus "You weren't there at my birth"

"I had to go see the tomb of Stalin, then I began searching for two powerful weapons to add to my collection… as well as my mother's bow"

"Oh"

"We should be down like that" said Pugione before hearing knocks.

Osirus sighed and got to the door and opened it, revealing Kumiko.

"Kumiko?"

"I didn't think that you would recognize me" said Kumiko with a sarcastic tone.

"Is there a problem?"

"Nope, just an invitation to a hot spring"

"A hot spring?"

"Shirone will come later to get you there"

"Who'll be there?" asked Osirus.

"Me, Vali, Hiromi, Akeno, Glarion, Azazel, Baraqiel, Arthur, Le Fay, Elaine, Bikou, Kuroka, Shirone, Li Niang, Lu Ming and her sister, Lifain, Evera, Mare, Ophis, and Arche and her sisters"

"Isn't it dangerous for a child to be in a hot spring?"

"Hiromi possess Oni's blood, therefor, she needs to go to a hot spring. I went at her age for the first time"

Osirus sighed before saying "I shouldn't have asked" he then got a question "Why invite us?"

"Tomorrow, there will be the battle" answered Kumiko "While the sorcerer king will be fighting, the first prince will attack and capture this city"

"Why?"

"To force us to fight for him" answered Kumiko "He will be accompanied with 5 000 elite troops"

After a moment, Osirus was laughing hard.

"W-Wait a second" said Osirus as he tried to regain his breath "He's going to attack this city, who have walls that can't be climbed, protected by giant skeletons outside, have indestructible troops that may pass 500 000, and that you govern… with 5 000 soldiers?"

"This is what a spy brought to us"

"I can't believe how stupid they are"

"I wanted to deploy all the troops, but since Chevalir's state can't allow her to fight in the battle, I'm going to take command of the defense of the city, while you'll help Shirone with killing any soldier that may find a way inside"

"Easy enough"

"Good, we'll talk about the details later" said Kumiko "Be ready in two hours"

Kumiko went away and Osirus closed the door to explain everything to the others.

"Hot springs?"

"Yes"

"Everyone else is going?"

"Yes"

"Do you plan on peeking at us, pervert?"

"I do not!"

Soon he was left alone, he sat with a small storm cloud above his head.

He looked down to see Aqua curled up on his lap.

The small dragon looked up into his eyes, he could hear a faint grumble.

He was struck by a thought.

'What do baby dragons eat?'

_{usually they eat whatever their mother can get for them until they are old enough to hunt}_

'I guess I will have to start bringing home meat'

Pugione walked in and placed a paper sack on the couch beside him.

"That should do it" she said before walking off.

Osirus grabbed the bag and opened it, it was full of raw fish and meat.

'She scares me sometimes'

He grabbed a fish by its tail and held it above the small dragon.

Aqua's eyes shined at the sight before lurching up and grabbing the fish in her mouth, she jumped onto the floor and began to devour it.

'That works'

He blinked and saw her looking up at him expectantly with a clean fish skeleton beside her.

'She ate it that fast!?'

"Do you want more?"

Her tail wagged excitedly like a dog.

This time he grabbed a piece of meat that looked like a small steak.

After he fed the dragon, it clung to him…...literally.

She refused to be put down after jumping into his arms.

He soon heard a knock at the door, he got up still holding the little dragon.

'That must be Shirone'

He opened the door.

"Hey, are yo-" she stopped when she saw the dragon in his arms.

"Is that a dragon?"

"Yes, her name is Aqua. And she is my pet"

"Whatever, are you guys ready?"

He looked behind him to see that they all were indeed ready.

"Yes, lets go"

**XXXXX**

The hot springs were exactly as he expected them to be.

Luckily they were divided between male and female.

He received several death threats as a result if he was caught peeking.

Strangely enough, even Dragarth joined the girls.

He sat in a corner by himself, there were others:

Vali, Glarion, Azazel, Baraqiel, Arthur, Mare, and Bikou.

Osirus did however have Aqua, who would not leave him.

He was worried that the dragon would cause problems, but she calmly rested on the edge of the spring right beside him.

"Where did you get that water dragon, Lord Osirus?"

He turned to find Mare closeby looking at Aqua.

"Oh, this is Aqua, I found her in the city on the brink of death. I healed her and now she won't leave me"

"Cooool"

"I don't think I have seen a dragon of this world yet" Azazel was now studying the dragon.

"You are not performing experiments on her"

Osirus spent some more time talking, until he began to get tired. He remembered seeing small rooms on the way in, they might have a place to rest.

He excused himself and got out and began to exit the area, Aqua followed like a loyal puppy.

He got dressed in his clothing and checked on his theory.

He slid open a door to find two mats with a blanket and pillow on each.

'Perfect'

He laid down on one, Aqua rested on his chest.

He only planned to take a quick nap, hopefully he won't get interrupted.

He began to pet Aqua's scales, she made a sound out of either appreciation or contemptment.

His brain kept coming up with several scenarios that could end horribly for him because of this, there were too many people here for something not to go wrong.

He fell asleep anyway.


	60. Hotsprings pt 2

Osirus awoke and noticed that his dragon wasn't there, he also noticed that the door was opened. He went out and began walking around until he found Glarion, sitting in front of Aqua.

'What the hell is going on?'

He then saw Glarion breathing fire at his dragon and freaked out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Greeting her the dragon way" replied Glarion with an annoyed expression.

Osirus also saw Aqua breathing fire at Glarion.

'That's right, I forgot that he's part dragon'

"She seems happy, but not happy at the same time" stated Glarion.

"What do you mean?" asked Osirus with confusion.

"You don't even call her by her true name" answered Glarion "Her name is Dwiin Yol Vulon"

"What?"

"Dragons have their names formed by two or three names" explained Glarion "Mine is formed by two words; Gla and Rion, but I prefer when they form one word"

"Oh"

"A dragon's name is important" added Glarion "It can say more about them than what you think. For instance, my name means Magic and Ocean"

"And her name?"

"Her name is formed with three words; Steel, Fire and Night" said Glarion "You need to keep an eye on her, because she doesn't appear to be weak"

"What do you mean?"

"She's not familiar with this place. It would seem like she's here due to some sort of illegal action" sighed Glarion before getting up "I need to see how Akeno is now" he then left.

Osirus sighed before walking away with his dragon in his arms.

"So you have your own name" mused Osirus before opening a door and witnessed a scene… awkward.

Both Shirone and Li Niang were one atop the other, and naked.

"Sorry for the interruption" said Osirus calmly before closing the door. A moment later he was chased by the two girls as they had their weapons in their hands.

"I'm sorry!" he cried as he was running for his life.

After half a minute, he lost them. He sighed before trying to find Chevalir and Misha.

"Where are they?" he wondered before hearing laughs as he saw two little versions of Arche running around.

"Ureirika! Kuuderika! Where are you?" called Arche before noticing Osirus "Lord Osirus, have you seen my sisters?"

"They went that way"

"Thank you" said Arche before running in the direction pointed.

Osirus sighed before continuing his way. After a moment he found Chevalir drying Misha's hair.

"How was it?" he asked as he entered.

"Daddy!" Misha ran to him "I had so much fun"

"How about you?" he asked Chevalir.

"It was fine" answered Chevalir.

"I know that you enjoyed your time there" chuckled Osirus.

There was a knock and Kumiko opened the door.

"We need to talk about the battle of tomorrow," she said.

"We understand" sighed Osirus "We will be there in a minute"

Osirus waited for them to get dressed while petting his dragon.

"I wish I could understand you, it would make things easier. Should I just call you Dwiin?"

Her head tilted slightly.

"I wonder if there is some sort of charm or spell that would allow me to speak to you, or maybe mentaly. Maybe Glarion knows something"

_{I don't like that elf boy}_

'Why is that?'

_{I have my reasons}_

'Is that right, voice in my head?'

_{mou}_

The door slid open and Chevalir came out.

"Are you ready?"

"yes"

They walked to the room where everyone was gathered and sat down.

He could feel the hateful glare of three people on him.

Two of them promised pain, the other was from a certain Half-dragon.

_{so the cat and the other girl are lovers?}_

'Apparently'

_{didn't the cat fall for you?}_

'Yes, that was until I was corrupted. She thought I abandoned her'

_{you broke her heart so badly that she turned gay}_

'I was not in control of my actions'

_{what about the other girl, did she have feelings for you?}_

'No, she was afraid of me because of a lie that the samurai told her'

_{speaking of the samurai, didnt you have feelings for her?}_

'Do not remind me of that!'

_{ok, calm down}_

'That is something I wish to forget'

_{did you have feelings for anyone else?}_

'Kuroka was one'

_{the black cat?}_

'Yes, I think she still has feelings for me'

_{so why dont you have her?}_

'She is afraid she may lose the trust in her sister if she is with me'

_{she cares for her sister that much?}_

'There is a long story, I don't remember it all'

_{what about me? Do you have feelings for me?~}_

'Yes, I love you with all of my heart, I don't know what I would do without you~' the sarcasm was almost physical.

_{mou~}_

*BONK*

Osirus blinked and held his head.

"Ow"

"How can you be so air headed?"

The room was empty except for him and Chevalir who had hit him over the head.

His dragon was peacefully sleeping in his arms, but everyone was gone.

_{it seems we spoke for so long that you missed the entire meeting}_

"I was speaking with Dragarth, I guess I must have lost myself"

"Did you hear anything!?"

"...no"

"BAKA!"

He was hit again but this time he was knocked unconscious.

XXXXX

Osirus awoke on his bed, Dwiin was resting on his chest.

'That girl can hit hard'

He sat up, moving his dragon carefully.

He went to find Chevalir and apologize again.

"Daddy!"

Misha came up to him but she was different, she was covered with vines and blooming flowers.

"Look at what I can do!"

"You look beautiful, did Glarion teach you that?"

"I did this by myself!"

"You are very talented, where is mommy?"

"In here!"

She led her to a room where he saw Chevalir also covered in vines and flowers.

Not only that, but both Chevalir and his old master were trapped in a tangle of vines.

Pugione was unable to reach her daggers.

Osirus began to laugh at the sight, both girls glaring at him.

"Don't laugh! Help us!"

"You did good Misha, Im proud of you"

He hugged the girl.

"_Darling_, if you dont help us down. Im going to teach you another _lesson_"

"Oh dear, if you threaten me like that, I don't know if I should"

He walked over and cut Chevalir down fearing what she would do If he didnt.

"Good boy" she said, giving him a kiss and leaving the room.

"Are you serious?"

"Misha, are you hungry?"

"Yeah!"

"Lets go, I'll be back later, _Sensei_~"


End file.
